O Mito do Amor Eterno
by Arthemisys
Summary: Uma versão romântica ao mito de Hades e Perséfone. SÉTIMO E ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON-LINE!
1. Default Chapter

**O MITO DO AMOR ETERNO**

**_"Dizem que o amor consegue superar qualquer obstáculo. Neste"mito", ele superou até mesmo os limites celestiais... E infernais..."_**

**Capítulo 1: O Começo**

**ERA MITOLOGICA**  
  
Todos os Deuses estavam animados: No amplo salão revestido do mais puro marfim branco, a festa parecia que não teria mais fim. Comemorava-se ali mais um aniversário da derrota que os Titãs, filhos da Terra, sofreram perante os deuses Olímpicos.  
  
No meio do salão, as Graças dançavam ao som vindo das liras mágicas de Apolo e Hermes. Os Deuses viam o espetáculo quase extasiados. Dentre os Olímpicos convidados, três destacavam-se pelo porte e pelo poderosíssimo Cosmo que emanavam. Tratava-se dos irmãos Zeus, Posseidon e Hades.  
  
- O Que está achando da festa, meu querido irmão Posseidon? – Pergunta o Rei do Olimpo.  
  
- Se ate um funeral organizado pelas Graças se torna algo extremamente agradável ao olhar, o que eu poderia dizer de uma festa?! Nunca me diverti tanto como hoje. – Ele então olha para Hades, que apenas olha para o vazio - Mas eu acho que nosso frio irmão não esta se divertindo com esse magnífico baile.  
  
Hades continua com o olhar vago, enquanto degusta vinho em uma taça ricamente ornada com pedras preciosas.  
  
Naquele momento, o Senhor dos Mortos está sendo enxergado apenas por seus irmãos. Os outros Deuses não conseguem vê-lo, uma vez que ele está utilizando seu Elmo Mágico, que o torna invisível aos olhos mortais e imortais. - Pelo contrário, Posseidon, Estou alegre, afinal, essa comemoração marca a nossa vitória perante os Titãs.  
  
- Mas já que se diz alegre com esse festejo, porque não mostra sua verdadeira face, irmão? – Zeus indaga.  
  
- A morte tem várias faces, dizem os mortais. – Ele responde.  
  
- Digas o que quiser, Hades – Posseidon interrompe – mas notei que, de uns tempos para cá, você nunca mais apareceu em público como realmente é. Quando não esta invisível, se mostra como um homem feio e coxo... Porque estas agindo assim? – O Senhor Dos Mares continua, enquanto mostra um leve sorriso de escárnio – Será que meu sombrio irmão tem medo que alguma Deusa se apaixone pelo seu magnífico porte? Ou será que você treme so em pensar em se casar?... Na minha opinião, acho que já está de o Senhor do Mundo dos Mortos Ter uma rainha...  
  
- CHEGA!!!! – Hades fala, e parece estar furioso – Vejo que o vinho turbou completamente seu raciocínio, Posseidon!!!!  
  
O Imperador dos Mortos se levanta do divã e sai do salão a passos firmes.  
  
- Quantas vezes eu lhe falei para não tocar nesse assunto com Hades, Posseidon? – Zeus o repreende.  
  
- Perdoe-me, meu irmão, grande Zeus – Responde Posseidon – mas eu acho extremamente estranha a aversão de nosso irmão ao casamento. Prece que ele gosta mais da etérea solidão do que a doce companhia de uma mulher...  
  
Zeus nada responde. O Senhor do Olimpo sabe que Hades sempre foi reservado no que diz respeito ao amor. Até Athena, a belíssima Deusa da sabedoria, a quem Hades admirava e a colocava por sobre todas as outras imortais, não tinha despertado nele nenhum sentimento mais profundo. Mas o que nenhum dos Deuses sabiam, era que Hades estava usando todos os artifícios possíveis no intuito de se livrar dos braços lascivos de Afrodite, a magnífica Deusa do Amor, que apesar de ser casada com Hefestos, Deus Artífice, nunca negou seu amor pelo Deus do País dos Mortos.  
  
Nos jardins do Palácio, ainda invisível, Hades tenta espairecer seus pensamentos. De repente ele sente um Cosmo totalmente desconhecido se aproximar. Sua respiração quase pára ao contemplar a dona de tão esplendoroso poder.  
  
Uma jovem, de pele branca como o leite, encosta-se a uma coluna. Seus longos cabelos negros enfeitados com uma discreta tiara de ouro parece uma rica moldura para seu belíssimo rosto, colorido por dois languidos olhos verdes. A bela moça está vestida com uma túnica cor de rosa e usa jóias discretas. Ela parece estar entediada com a festa e assim quis o Destino que seu olhar, na realidade, fitasse os misteriosos olhos igualmente verdes do Imperador das Trevas, que por conta de sua invisibilidade, não estava sendo visto pela moça.  
  
"Quem és, ó bela criatura?..." – Hades se indagava em pensamento e sem sombra de dúvida ficaria a contemplar a misteriosa deusa a durante toda a noite. Mas um terceiro personagem chega ao local.  
  
- Finalmente eu a encontrei, bela Cora! – A voz grave e severa acaba por denunciar Ares, o Deus da Guerra – Por que se escondes de mim?!?  
  
- Eu não estou me escondendo, Ares – Ela responde – Por favor, deixe-me sozinha.  
  
- Como ousas me repudiar, Deusa? – Ares se aproxima e a pega pelo braço – Sabia que hoje tu estás mais bela do que a própria Afrodite?...  
  
- Ares, solte-me, por favor!! – A voz da Deusa se altera, uma vez que ela notou que o Deus guerreiro esta totalmente embriagado.  
  
- O que disse, mulher?!?... – Ele se encoleriza – Saibas que ninguém, nem Deusa nem mortal pode me repudiar! – Ele a agarra com mais força e a aperta contra a coluna – Grites o quanto quiser, Cora, filha de Deméter! Mas saiba que ninguém vai te escutar! Ninguém!!!!!  
  
Ele a beija contra sua vontade e começa a descer os seus lábios pelo pescoço da jovem, que fica desesperada.  
  
- Socorro!!! – Ela grita com bastante medo.  
  
- Desista!!! – É a única palavra que Ares consegue proferir, pois sente que atrás dele, uma poderosíssima Cosmo-Energia começa a se elevar.  
  
- Quem está... – Ares não tem nem tempo para se virar, pois uma grande esfera de energia de cor esverdeada o atinge, arremessando-o para o outro lado do jardim.  
  
Como conseqüência dos vários tonéis de vinho que o Deus da Guerra havia ingerido naquela noite, ao cair, Ares acaba ficando inconsciente.  
  
Hades, o autor do golpe, vai ate a direção de Cora, que estava ajoelhada de tanto terror. Ao se ajoelhar para ver se a jovem esta bem, ela começa a olhar para os lados e perguntar: - Quem está ai?!?... – Ela parece bastante desnorteada e surpresa.  
  
Ele não responde. De repente, ela se põe de pé e seu rosto fica a poucos milímetros de distância do rosto de Hades. A proximidade é tanta, que ele sente a respiração rápida da jovem bater em seu rosto. O doce hálito exalado pela deusa parece embriagar.  
  
"Que estranha sensação é essa??" – Hades se indaga novamente.  
  
Quando ia dizer algo á jovem, uma outra moça se faz presente.  
  
- Minha senhora?... Minha senhora?!... – Cianéia, dama de companhia de Cora, a procurava.  
  
- Estou aqui, Cianéia! – Cora limpava as lágrimas rapidamente e se vira em direção à amiga.  
  
Hades dá alguns passos para trás.  
  
- Graças aos Deuses eu te encontrei! – Cianéia, que tem longos cabelos negros e lisos e olhos cor violeta a abraça – Se a grande Deméter me tivesse visto sem você, ela me precipitaria ao Tártaro!!  
  
Cora sorri com a preocupação da amiga.  
  
- Pronto, Cianéia, não se preocupe. Eu estou bem... Mas eu preciso saber quem é... – Cora volta a olhar para o vazio, mas acaba, mesmo sem saber, encarando Hades novamente.  
  
- Não, minha senhora! – Cianéia a puxa pelo braço. – Sua mãe quer lhe ver agora mesmo! Vamos!  
  
As duas jovens saem correndo em direção ao salão de festas, deixando Hades sozinho nos jardins.  
  
- Cora, filha de Deméter... – Finalmente ele fala o nome dela.  
  
Com o fim da festa, os Deuses que não têm morada no Olimpo voltam às suas Casas, espalhadas pelos Quatro Cantos da Terra. Por insistência de Zeus, Hades acaba ficando o resto da noite no Palácio Celestial.  
  
No seu quarto, ele se prepara descansar um pouco. Retira seu Elmo Mágico e se torna visível novamente e, após um banho em uma fonte termal anexada em seu aposento, Hades veste uma túnica de linho branco, evidenciando ainda mais seu belo porte atlético. Ao se deitar, seus negros cabelos, que estão molhados, ensopam todo o travesseiro. Depois daquele incidente com Ares, ele não conseguiu mais ver Cora. A lembrança da deusa parecia martelar o seu pensamento constantemente.  
  
Ele enfim cerra os olhos, mas não consegue dormir. Parecia ainda sentir o perfume vindo de Cora.  
  
Repentinamente, a porta do quarto se abre. Ele continua com os olhos fechados, fingindo estar dormindo. Hades ouve passos se aproximando de sua cama. Os aguçados sentidos do Deus denotam se tratar de uma mulher.  
  
"Será Cora?!?" – Ele pensa.  
  
A Mulher senta na borda da cama e ele começa a ficar extasiado com a idéia de que a "intrusa" seja a bela Cora.  
  
"Será que ela descobriu que eu estava nos Jardins naquela hora?!?"  
  
Seus pensamentos turvaram ao sentir o delicado toque dos lábios da estranha em seus lábios. Ele corresponde ao delicado beijo, mas nota que os lábios que o tocava eram lascivos de mais para serem os de Cora. O deus abre os olhos e vê então Afrodite, que não tinha notado que ele a descobrira.  
  
- O que fazes aqui?!?!... – Ele repentinamente se senta na cama e agarra a deusa pelo braço – E ainda por cima está nua!!  
  
- Boa noite, Lorde Hades... – A magnífica deusa responde cinicamente.  
  
- Sabes que eu não desejo me envolver contigo!! – Hades se levanta.  
  
- Mas sei também que o desejo mais do que tudo, meu senhor. – Ela se levanta e o abraça por trás.  
  
Ele se desvia mais uma vez de Afrodite. A Deusa dos amores se irrita.  
  
- Conheces bem a minha história, Hades! Fui obrigada a me casar com Hefestos. Meu corpo pode estar impedido de amar, mas meu coração e espírito são livres!! – Ela fica frente a frente com ele, que não demonstra nenhum sinal de emoção. – E a minha alma elegeu você, meu querido... – Ela sorri de tal forma que deixaria qualquer Deus ou mortal aos seus pés. – Eu te amo Hades! Não há mais como negar esse sentimento!  
  
- Mas eu não sinto nada por você, Vênus – O tom de voz de Hades é tão frio que chegaria a gelar a alma de qualquer um – Eu sinto pelo seu triste casamento, mas não serei eu que irá macular seu casamento com Hefestos – ele abre a porta do quarto – Retire-se daqui agora, Afrodite, ou eu mesmo irei contar ao seu marido sobre os seus assédios! Afrodite nada diz. Rapidamente ela pega sua túnica do chão e sai rapidamente do quarto de Hades em direção aos seus aposentos. Ao chegar no seu quarto, ela vê seu marido Hefestos dormindo pesadamente. Ao contrário de Hades que apenas se disfarçava, Hefestos é totalmente feio e de pernas tortas. Sem dúvidas, o mais feio dos Deuses do Olimpo. O olhar da deusa se enche de ódio. Com os dentes cerrados ela diz:  
  
- Pelas Estrelas que iluminam o Firmamento noturno, eu juro que Hades, o Senhor do País dos Mortos, irá pagar por Ter desprezado todo o meu amor...! Eu me vingarei!!!

Antes do alvorecer da Aurora, Hades saiu do seu quarto em direção à coxia do palácio. Estava determinado a deixar o Palácio Olímpico o mais rápido possível. Chegando ao local, ele vê Ganimedes, o cocheiro real, ainda adormecido. O rapaz estava dormindo quase que sentado e com uma taça de vinho nas mãos.  
  
- Acorde Ganimedes – diz Hades.  
  
- Ahn... - o rapaz, que tentava colocar os seus pensamentos no lugar, nota que é Hades que está em sua frente.  
  
- Meu Senhor! – ele se levanta sobressaltado – Em que posso ser útil?!  
  
- Prepare o meu cavalo. Voltarei ao meu reino.  
  
Logo que Ganimedes cela o animal, Hades parte em direção ao Mundo dos Mortos. Zeus que não sabia da repentina partida do irmão, passeia nos jardins do palácio, acompanhado de sua filha Athena.  
  
- A festa de ontem estava maravilhosa, meu Pai! – diz Athena, que está vestida com uma túnica na cor azul-celeste – Pena que Hades não pôde ter comparecido a este magnífico banquete...  
  
- Pelo contrário, minha querida filha. Hades não só veio, como também pernoitou no Palácio.  
  
- Mas como eu não o vi?! – Athena está perplexa.  
  
- Como de costume, ele apareceu invisível.  
  
- Sei... – Athena toma um ar reflexivo – Tudo isso graças a Afrodite...  
  
- O que disse, Athena? – Zeus pára de caminhar.  
  
- Hades começou a ter esse tipo de atitude depois que Afrodite começou a se insinuar para ele. Não se lembra, meu Pai?  
  
- Creio que pela primeira vez tenho que discordar de você, filha. Afrodite tomou uma postura correta e íntegra depois que ela se uniu em matrimônio com o meu filho Hefestos.  
  
A conversa é interrompida com a chegada de Ganimedes.  
  
- Bom dia meu Senhor, minha Senhora... – Ganimedes fala enquanto faz uma postura de reverência.  
  
- Bom dia, Ganimedes – responde Athena com um sorriso doce – tens alguma boa nova já a estas horas?  
  
- Sim... É que Lorde Hades já partiu rumo ao Mundo dos Mortos.  
  
- Como é?! Hades já foi e nem me avisou?! – Zeus parece chateado com a atitude do irmão.  
  
- Não fique chateado, Papai. Da mesma forma que o Senhor, seu irmão também possui um vasto reino a governar.  
  
Zeus olha para a sua filha e dá um leve sorriso. Ele tem plena certeza de que é o Grande Rei dos Deuses, mas também sabe que por trás de todas as suas resoluções, estão presentes os sábios conselhos de sua filha Athena.  
  
- Tens razão, Athena. – e caminhando em direção à Sala do Trono, continuou – temos um vasto reino para governar. 

_Planícies de Elêusis_  
  
Hades ainda estava na metade de sua trajetória rumo ao seu Palácio. Ao entrar em uma floresta em Elêusis, uma região predominantemente rural, ele ouve ruídos de risos. Ao apurar a sua audição, ele constata que se trata de duas moças. Rapidamente ele pára de cavalgar, coloca o seu elmo, ficando invisível e se aproxima. Quão enorme e agradável foi a sua surpresa, ao ver que as duas donzelas eram Cora e Cianéia.  
  
- Então ele foi arremessado para o outro lado do jardim e ficou desacordado! Parecia um cão velho e doente! Ahahahahaha...  
  
Cora conta o fato para Cianéia que está de olhos arregalados.  
  
- E quem foi que poderia ter feito essa proeza contra o Deus da Guerra, _lady _Cora?  
  
- Eu não sei. Você não me deixou ver quem era... ( ¬¬ )  
  
- Mas é que eu estava cumprindo ordens, minha _lady_! ( )  
  
Cora que estava sentada em um tronco caído abraça os joelhos e de forma como se estivesse fascinada, confessa:  
  
- Eu daria a minha divindade para saber quem foi o meu herói...  
  
Hades está a ponto de tirar seu elmo e se revelar para a princesa, quando é impedido por Cianéia.  
  
- Vamos nos banhar no lago, minha _lady _– a ninfa puxa a Deusa pelo braço – a água está convidativa.  
  
- Pode ir na frente, Cianéia. Prometo que logo irei!  
  
Cianéia saiu correndo em direção a fonte, deixando Cora sozinha. A oportunidade perfeita para Hades.  
  
- Bom dia, _lady _Cora...  
  
- Quem está aí?! – a jovem se levanta e olha para todos os lados.  
  
- O seu herói... – ele chega mais perto dela.  
  
- ...meu herói...? – ela dá um sorriso.  
  
Hades que preferiu continuar invisível, toca a delicada mão de Cora e dá um beijo. Ao sentir os lábios dele em contato com a sua mão, ela sente o seu corpo se estremecer por inteiro, pois nunca ela tinha sido tocada por nenhum homem mortal, ou por um Deus. Tentando disfarçar o seu rubor, a Deusa se retrata.  
  
- Como ousas me tocar?! – ela retira sua mão das mãos do Imperador.  
  
- Perdoe-me pelo atrevimento, minha _lady_.  
  
- Estará perdoado se você sair desse estado invisível e se mostrar para mim! – ela fala como uma criança que tenha sido contrariada.  
  
Hades sorri e fica surpreso com a própria reação, pois ele já tinha se esquecido quando foi a última vez que ele tinha dado um sorriso. Nesse momento, o deus toma uma atitude pouco condizente a sua personalidade.  
  
- Prometo que farei o que me pedes, se concordares em passar o dia de hoje na minha companhia.  
  
A deusa pára estupefata.  
  
- Como eu posso ficar ao lado de alguém que eu nem posso v...  
  
Um beijo cala definitivamente os seus lábios e os seus pensamentos se desfazem por completo. Cora sente um turbilhão de emoções passando rapidamente por todo o seu corpo e ela apenas fecha os olhos, numa entrega total e sincera. Aquele fora o seu primeiro beijo e aquele desconhecido começou a ser a partir daquele momento, o seu verdadeiro amor.  
  
Hades jogou em Cianéia um pequeno encanto e a jovem dama de companhia adormeceu nas margens da fonte. Ele e Cora passaram todo aquele dia juntos, desfrutando da agradável e doce brisa vindos dos vales verdejantes de Elêusis. Cora parecia mais bela e feliz do que nunca e Hades parecia ter se esquecido de quem era e de suas responsabilidades. Para eles nada mais importava. Apenas a presença de um e outro. Porém, a noite chegou, despertando os enamorados dos seus doces sonhos...  
  
- Selene já se faz presente nos céus – diz Cora, que contempla a Lua, aninhada nos braços do Imperador dos Mortos.  
  
- Por favor, minha _lady_... Não me faças lembrar de que preciso ir... – Hades fala, enquanto acariciava o rosto da jovem.  
  
- Então esqueça mais uma vez que precisas ir...  
  
Ela fecha os olhos, o convidando para mais um beijo.  
  
- Minha querida – Hades começou – teria coragem de deixar tudo o que tens para se casar comigo?  
  
Cora ficou bastante surpresa com aquele pedido.  
  
"Deixar Elêusis e a companhia de minha mãe?" – ela pensou. Mas qualquer rejeição àquele pedido já não tinha mais nenhum efeito. Seu coração já se inclinara totalmente perante aquele estranho.  
  
- Bem... – ela começou – aceitarei se você cumprir o que me prometeu nesta manhã. Mostre-me a tua face.  
  
Hades então cumpriu com a promessa. Ele retirou o elmo e se tornou visível novamente. Cora o contemplou maravilhada. Uma mecha negra do cabelo dele caía no seu rosto anguloso e másculo, escondendo uma parte dos seus olhos verde-claros. Ela nunca tinha visto durante toda a sua existência alguém tão belo quanto ele. Nem Apolo, o iluminado deus da juventude era tão imponente quanto aquele deus, que Cora até aquele momento não imaginava quem era.  
  
- Não faz parte da promessa, mas é necessário que você saiba que Eu sou. – disse ele, que fez uma breve pausa e continuou - Eu sou Hades, o Imperador do Mundo das Sombras e irmão de Zeus.  
  
O ar surpreso no rosto da jovem se tornou ainda maior.  
  
- ...Hades...? – ela disse quase em um sussurro.  
  
- Por isso, mais uma vez eu te pergunto. Aceitaria ser a minha Rainha?  
  
Ele já estava se preparando para ouvir uma negativa de Cora, pois imaginava que uma deusa dos campos como ela jamais de filiaria a um deus tão como ele e principalmente, que estivesse disposta a deixar os verdes campos terrestres para viver em uma região desconhecida e temida por tantos. Porém...  
  
- Eu o amo, meu Lorde. – ela se inclinou em reverência – Mas... Eu nunca mais verei a minha mãe?  
  
Sem esperar aquela resposta e sem pensar duas vezes, fala:  
  
- Você verá Deméter sempre que desejar.  
  
Cora deu um largo sorriso e o abraçou, falando baixinho:  
  
- Sim! Eu aceito ser a tua Rainha... Para sempre!  
  
Hades a olhou maravilhado e abraçando a deusa, deu-lhe um doce beijo. A alegria de ambos era algo tão intenso, que não notaram que alguém, atrás de alguns arbustos, estava observando o casal.  
  
Cora e Hades beijam-se novamente, quando finalmente Cianéia acorda do feitiço. E, ao que parece, ela despertou do feitiço por obra de outra divindade.  
  
Cora, que até então se encontrava abraçada e trocando um longo beijo com Hades, sente uma energia conhecida para ela. Era sua mãe, Deméter, que acabara de chegar, querendo saber dela, onde estava.  
  
Às margens do rio, Cianéia acorda e vê que quem está diante de si é ninguém menos que Deméter.  
  
- Cianéia, posso saber onde está a minha filha Cora?... Você deveria ser sua dama de companhia e no entanto, estava ai dormindo às margens do rio!!  
  
Amedrontada por algum possível castigo, Cianéia conta, entre pausas e olhares de medo, que Cora e ela estavam para ir ao rio, quando de repente ela caiu em um sono profundo sem mais nem menos. Só agora estava acordando.  
  
Percebendo o medo da jovem dama de companhia de Cora, Deméter olha-a com ternura e diz:  
  
- Acalme-se, menina!... Não te farei mal algum... Apenas quero saber da minha amada filha...  
  
- Creio que ela esteja ainda onde a vi pela última vez, do outro lado do rio.  
  
- Então irei procurá-la e você venha comigo.  
  
Cianéia ainda se levantava para acompanhar a Deusa, quando Cora aparece... Sozinha. - Onde estavas, minha filha?!?!... Matou-me de preocupação!! – Disse Deméter abraçando a filha.  
  
- Calma, mamãe, eu apenas fui dar um passeio...  
  
- Certo... Um passeio?? E sem Cianéia?...  
  
- Mas é que...  
  
- Mas nada, vamos agora para o Palácio!! Vamos jantar e após você vai me contar exatamente o que ficou fazendo hoje o dia inteiro!!  
  
- Sim, mãe... – Disse, com a cabeça baixa, em respeito á sua mãe.  
  
Mais tarde, no Palácio de Deméter.  
  
- Cora, venha comigo...- Disse Deméter com autoridade.  
  
Cora seguiu a mãe até uma sala onde poderiam conversar.  
  
- Sim, minha mãe...  
  
- Quem é ele?...  
  
- Ele?!?!... Do que está falando mamãe?... – Diz sentindo-se estranhamente ameaçada, pois não sabe como sua mãe veio a descobrir sobre o passeio que deu com seu "herói" da outra noite.  
  
- Cora, você não é mais uma criança... E eu muito menos. Sei que este seu olhar vago só pode ser culpa de alguma nova travessura de Eros com você... Quero saber quem é ele?... Quem foi seu acompanhante neste passeio de hoje!!  
  
- Mas mamãe, eu e ele... Nós... Ele não...  
  
- Cora, pare de gaguejar... Diga o nome dele, apenas isso...  
  
- Mas não vai me impedir de vê-lo novamente?...  
  
- Impedir?... – a Deusa das colheitas da uma risada e olha ternamente para a filha – claro que não, Cora... Mas acho que, como sua mãe, tenho o direito de saber com quem tens andado...  
  
Mais confiante, Cora volta a sorrir e respira aliviada. Ela então conta para a mãe sobre o seu amado.  
  
- Mamãe, vou lhe contar então... Ele me salvou de Ares na festa ontem... Foi meu herói. Ele foi quem pôs Cianéia para dormir enquanto nós passávamos o dia juntos...  
  
- Mas então este rapaz merece todos os meus louvores!! Eu sei que há muito Ares vem lhe assediando... E este jovem que lhe salvou estava na hora certa para lhe ajudar... Que ele seja abençoado!! Como ele se chama mesmo?...  
  
- ... Hades... – Fala em tom baixíssimo na voz.  
  
O olhar de Deméter se torna escuro, seu sorriso não mais existe. A Deusa ficara desnorteada ao ouvir tal nome ser pronunciado pela boca de sua filha. Justamente a quem sempre protegeu para jamais conhecer as coisas ruins da vida, como por exemplo, saber sobre o sombrio mundo de Hades e ele próprio. Ela não pode se quer pensar em tal possibilidade.  
  
- O que disse, Cora?!?!?!...  
  
- Hades, mamãe... Ele foi meu salvador...  
  
- NÃO!!!!!!!!! Não pode ser!! Não!!!!  
  
- Mas mamãe, ele foi tão bom e gentil, me tratou tão bem... Hoje nós... – Ela pára de falar antes de contar sobre o beijo que trocaram mais cedo.  
  
- Vocês o que?!?!...  
  
- Nós nos beijamos, mamãe...  
  
Cora não precisa falar mais nada. O que disse até ali era mais do que suficiente para que Deméter desse sua última palavra sobre este relacionamento.  
  
- Não o verá mais... Não será mais tocada por ele... Nunca mais, Cora, você me entendeu?!?!...  
  
- Mas... – Cora vê o quanto sua mãe ficou furiosa ao saber de tudo e resolve não mais mexer neste assunto, ao menos por enquanto...- Sim, mamãe... Se for esta a sua vontade, assim eu o farei...  
  
E a jovem retira-se para seu luxuoso quarto, deixando que suas lágrimas formem um caminho pelo chão até chegar à sua cama, onde se joga aos prantos.  
  
Sozinha no salão, Deméter fala para si mesma:  
  
- Cora, minha filha, é para seu próprio bem!! Nunca mais se aproximará daquele Deus!! Eu não sei do que seria capaz de fazer caso minha amada filha se unisse a este Deus, cujo rosto esconde de todos e cuja frieza congela até ao coração de nós imortais!! Fique longe dele, Cora...  
  
Deméter seria realmente capaz de loucuras para manter sua filha longe de Hades. E ainda havia mais uma divindade capaz de qualquer coisa para ver Cora e Hades separados, já que tal relacionamento atrapalharia seus planos.  
  
Mas este é apenas o início de uma longa e triste jornada do conturbado amor de Cora e Hades...  
  
Continua   
  
_Notas da autora ou papo furado, se preferir:  
  
Olá! Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não posto fic's! Mas é que a minha vida se normalizou apenas agora! Agora, eu prometo que não vou parar com as fic's por tanto tempo!   
  
Apesar de ser o primeiro capítulo, eu já quero começar com os agradecimentos! E o primeiro vai para a grande escritora Luthy Lothlórien (minha irmã) que teve a paciência de digitar e de escrever alguns trechos desse primeiro capítulo !!! Muito obrigada mana! Você é 10!   
  
Bem, agora falando dessa fic: A idéia para fazer essa fic foi é claro, o mito de Hades e Perséfone. Porém, eu quis dar um ar romântico à coisa, e por conta disso, discordâncias ao mito e adaptações aparecerão constantemente nessa fanfic. E é claro, como já puderam notar, os papéis estão um pouco trocados aqui, visto que, nessa Fic, o "herói" é o Hades.  
  
Agora, eu espero a opinião de vocês através dos reviews, pois afinal, é de comentários que se vive um ficwriter!  
  
Até a próxima!  
  
Arthemisys  
_

**Contatos à Lady Arthemisys :**  
  
E-mail : arthemisys(arroba)zipmail.com.br  
  
ID Yahoo para "Yahoo Messenger" : deusa(underline)arthemisys  
  
MSN : arthemisys(arroba)hotmail.com  
  
**Contatos à Luthy Lothlórien:**  
  
E-mail : luthy(arroba)dorio.com.br  
  
ID Yahoo para "Yahoo Messenger" : athena(underline)parthenos2004  
  
ICQ: 244009777 


	2. O Meio Primeira Parte

**O Mito do Amor Eterno**

**O Meio **

**Primeira Parte**

Durante toda aquela noite, Cora chorou e lamentou o seu triste destino. Sua dor se tornava ainda maior quando ela se lembrava da forma de como sua mãe reagiu perante sua revelação. "Por que ela não queria aceitar?" "Por que ela se referia a Hades com tanto desprezo?" Cheia de dúvidas e cansada por ter chorado por um longo período de tempo, Cora finalmente adormece.

Na manhã seguinte ela se levanta e toma um banho. Cianéia prontamente vem em seu auxílio, trazendo óleos perfumados e uma belíssima túnica amarela.

- Bom dia, _lady_ Cora! - saúda a sorridente ninfa.

Cora fica calada. O seu rosto traduzia toda a tristeza que ela está sentindo naquele momento.

- Perdoe-me a minha indiscrição princesa, mas... - Cianéia fala hesitante - acho que conversa que teve ontem com a sua mãe não foi a das melhores, não foi...?

Ainda calada, Cora sai da piscina e veste a túnica que a ninfa lhe dera. Ao se sentar em um banco para que Cianéia pudesse pentear os seus longos cabelos, ela fala:

- Cianéia... Você já amou alguém?

A dama se assusta com a pergunta. Um pouco corada, ela responde timidamente:

- Não, minha _lady_... Ainda não conheci o amor...

Ao ver Cora pelo reflexo do espelho, Cianéia então compreende a dor de sua amiga. A ninfa larga o pente dourado e abraça Cora, que está chorando novamente.

- Se for o que o Destino previu, tudo dará certo, _lady_ Cora! Acredite, pois tudo se resolverá!

Sentindo-se renovada pelas palavras da amiga, Cora dá um sorriso e retribui o abraço da ninfa dizendo:

- Abençoada sejas tu, minha amiga! Muito obrigada!

E levantando rapidamente do banco, fala com um ar decidido:

- Vou conversar com mamãe agora! Ela em sua grande sabedoria vai poder compreender o que eu estou sentindo por ele!

Sem entender exatamente o que a princesa quis dizer, Cianéia apenas dá um inocente e feliz sorriso.

Naquele exato momento, Deméter vai até a sala comunal do palácio. Ela tinha acabado de receber a notícia de que alguém estava a sua espera. Ao entrar no salão, ela não vê ninguém. Quando Deméter faz menção de sair...

- Preciso falar com você, Deméter! - Hades está atrás da deusa das colheitas.

- O quê...?! - Deméter fica paralisada ao ouvir a voz de Hades próximo a ela - O que fazes aqui...?! Como ousas pisar no meu palácio, Deus dos Mortos?!

- Você sabe, mais do que ninguém, o que eu vim tratar aqui. - Hades responde com cautela.

Quando ele termina de falar, Cora se faz presente no salão.

- Minha mãe, preciso falar com a senhora ago... - Ao ver Hades, ela fica paralisada.

- Hades... - ela fala, com um sorriso único nos lábios.

- Minha _lady_... - ele diz, contemplando maravilhado, aquela beleza simples que o conquistara por completo.

- Cora, retire-se daqui agora mesmo... - diz Deméter, com os dentes cerrados e encarando os olhos do imperador.

- Mas mamãe... - Cora começa a falar como se suplicasse algo quase impossível de alcançar.

- Cora, faça o que a sua mãe está pedindo... - Hades fala docemente.

- Sim... - ela então baixa o olhar e se retira do recinto.

Quando finalmente estão sozinhos novamente, Hades retoma a conversa.

- Deusa Deméter, eu vim até aqui para pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.

- Você veio o quê?! - Deméter não acredita no que ouve.

- Amo _lady_ Cora - pronuncia Hades - e sei também que ela sente o mesmo por mim... Quero torná-la a minha esposa e compartilhar a minha vida com ela para sempre.

A Deusa das Colheitas encara o Deus da Morte por um longo período. Hades aguarda a resposta de Deméter sem tirar os seus olhos dos dela em momento algum. Depois de um certo tempo, a deusa resolve falar:.

- Imperador Hades - ela começou, cerrando os olhos - saibas que a princesa Cora está prometia em casamento para o deus Apolo.

Agora é a vez de Hades ficar estupefato.

- Cora prometida a Apolo?! - ele se exalta, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir - Como pode concordar com isso, Deméter?! Apolo é um deus completamente irresponsável! Ele jamais será o esposo ideal para Cora!!!

- E por acaso você é o marido ideal para a minha filha?! - Deméter devolve.

- Eu a amo!

- Isso não é o bastante, imperador. - responde ela secamente - O matrimônio se realizará em pouco tempo. Portanto, retire-se daqui deus dos infernos e que nunca mais tenha a ousadia de pronunciar o nome de minha filha novamente.

Deméter se retira do salão, deixando Hades em um abismo de angústia e dor. Seus olhos que sempre demonstraram certeza ou frieza estão naquele momento, indicando toda a tristeza que tinha se alojado em sua alma. Com grande pesar, ele se retira do palácio de Deméter o mais rápido possível.

Mal sabe Hades que naquele exato momento, sua amada princesa está passando pelo mesmo turbilhão de sofrimentos, pois ao contrário do que Hades e Deméter pensaram, Cora não se retirou para o seu quarto, mas ficou em um aposento vizinho ao salão, a fim de ouvir toda a conversa. Por isso, Cora escutou a revelação que a sua mãe fizera.

- Não pode ser!!! - Cora está ajoelhada no chão, tamanho é o seu desespero.

Cianéia aparece e sem compreender muito bem o que está acontecendo, ajuda à princesa a se sentar em uma cadeira. Cora está com o vestido encharcado de lágrimas e soluçando muito. Nesse momento, Deméter aparece.

- Minha filha?! O que fazes aqui? Você não tinha se retirado para o seu quar...

- Chega!!! - Cora se enche de coragem e salta da cadeira, indo em direção à sua mãe - Saibas a partir de agora, que eu prefiro padecer as piores torturas no Tártaro, a ter que viver ao lado de alguém que eu não amo!!!

- Será o melhor para você, Cora - sua mãe diz com altivez, tentando esconder a sua dor ao ver o sofrimento de sua amada filha - Filha... Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem! E sei que ainda irá me agradecer por ter tirado "ele" do seu caminho.

Cora torna a chorar mais uma vez. Escondendo o belo rosto com as mãos, ela sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Quando Cianéia já está fazendo menção de ir atrás de sua senhora...

- Cianéia - Deméter fala - a partir de agora, quero que fique sempre perto de Cora e não se afaste dela por nada, entendeu?

- Sim, Grande deusa Deméter - a ninfa responde com reverência e por fim, se retira.

Deméter desaba em uma poltrona e com lágrimas nos olhos diz para si mesma:

- Foi necessário criar essa mentira! Preciso... Sim! Preciso arrancar Hades do coração da minha amada filha o mais rápido possível! Antes que... – ela coloca a mão no peito e continua – Antes que ela cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi no passado...

Ilha de Chipre. Templo de Afrodite.

- Então eu vi os dois trocando juras de amor, minha deusa... - Eco, uma ninfa que vive em Elêusis, conta a Afrodite o que tinha visto há dias atrás.

- Eco, eu lhe ordeno que a partir de hoje, vigie todos os passos de Cora e sempre que você notar algo suspeito, venha me avisar imediatamente. - Afrodite fala, enquanto brinca com uma bola de cristal - Saibas que todo o seu esforço será plenamente recompensado.

- Magnífica Afrodite! - a ninfa se levanta, com grande excitação - Apenas desejo nesta vida o amor do belo Narciso!

- E eu garanto que o terá... - responde Afrodite - Agora, vá.

A ninfa sai rejubilosa. A deusa do amor que está deitada em um divã se levanta e vai caminhando em direção a um grande espelho. Ela se mira nele e contempla todo o esplendor de sua beleza. Seu vestido vermelho tem um generoso decote que realça não só o seu busto, mas todo o seu corpo que naquele momento, parece uma fina escultura que acabara de ser lapidada e que estava semicoberta para evitar assim, olhares cobiçosos. Seus longos cabelos loiros caem pelo ombro e seu rosto rosado é a mais perfeita união da beleza e da harmonia. Sim, Afrodite é a síntese do belo e do esplendoroso. Porém, os estonteantes olhos azuis estão avermelhados. Afrodite está chorando de tanto ciúme. Como Hades pôde ter desprezado ela e ter se apaixonado por Cora??? Ela não compreendia. E o pior, é que esse amor não foi fruto das maquinações de Eros. É um amor puro, que brotou espontaneamente no coração de ambos. Talvez cega pelo rancor, Afrodite não vê mais a sua imagem refletida no espelho, mas vê a imagem de Cora, sendo abraçada pelo Imperador dos Mortos. Rapidamente ela joga a esfera de cristal contra o espelho, partindo-o em milhares de pedaços.

- Esse maldito amor jamais se realizará!!! - brada a deusa.

Palácio de Hades. Mundo dos Mortos.

Em um dos inúmeros corredores que formam o grandioso castelo de Hades, uma mulher caminha calmamente. Sua túnica azul-escura como o céu noturno se arrasta pelo frio piso de granito preto. Seus cabelos pretos caem sob a forma de anéis pelo seus seios e braços, chegando até a cintura. Seus olhos igualmente negros transmitem toda a serenidade e maturidade que ganhara ao longo de sua existência. Como adorno, usa apenas um fino bracelete de ouro branco, no formato de uma estrela de cinco pontas. Tão exótica mulher pára finalmente, na frente de um enorme portal de bronze polido. Aos pés do portal, dois espectros fazem a guarda.

- Lorde Hades pediu par não ser incomodado por ninguém, minha senhora. - fala um dos espectros.

- Mas eu não sou "ninguém". - ela responde com doçura - Preciso falar com o Imperador. É um assunto muito urgente.

Os guardas se entreolham e finalmente, eles descruzam as lanças, dando passagem para Nix, a Deusa da Noite, entrar na Sala do Trono. Ela entra e enquanto caminha, acha totalmente estranha a pouca iluminação do lugar. Nesse exato momento, uma taça cheia de vinho é arremessada em sua direção, caindo aos seus pés.

- Eu disse que não quero ser incomodado por ninguém!!! - brada uma voz embargada pelo vinho no fundo escuro do salão.

- Sorte minha que Hades, não me considera como "ninguém" - a deusa fala tranqüilamente.

Nix levanta o braço direito e com um simples estalar de dedos, todas as tochas que até aquele momento estavam apagadas, maravilhosamente se enchem de fogo, iluminando assim, o magnífico salão que há poucos segundos atrás, estava escondido pela bruma. As tochas incandescentes revelam também, o trono e sobre este, Hades completamente embriagado, com um tonel de vinho na mão esquerda.

- Nix?! O que quer...? - ele que está de cabeça baixa, levanta apenas os olhos verdes na direção da mãe de Hypnos e Thanatos.

- Vejo agora que nem mesmo o inebriante vinho consegue lhe tirar a beleza e sensualidade, Imperador. - ela diz, enquanto caminha até um divã próximo ao trono e sentando-se, continua - Quero conversar com você, Hades. Por que está agindo assim? - ela pergunta, mas já tem em mente a resposta que será dada.

- Por causa dela... - ele diz, se levantando do trono e indo se sentar ao lado de Nix - O Destino pregou uma peça comigo... - continua, enquanto bebe um generoso gole de vinho no gargalo do tonel - Estou apaixonado por Cora - nesse momento, seus lábios úmidos formam um breve sorriso - a bela filha de Deméter... - ao pronunciar o nome desta deusa, seus olhos se enchem de cólera e ele arremessa o tonel contra a parede - Mas a deusa das colheitas disse que eu jamais poderei desposar Cora, pois a jovem dama está prometida em casamento a Apolo... - ele dá uma gargalhada desvairada, indo logo em seguida colocar a cabeça entro os braços num sinal de completo desespero - Sou um amaldiçoado, Nix!!!

- Sente-se amaldiçoado apenas pelo fato de amar? - Nix pergunta gentilmente.

- ... - Hades se cala.

- Quando sua mãe, a deusa Réia, deixou você ainda muito jovem sob os meus cuidados, o primeiro ato que eu tomei foi olhar o interior de seu espírito - ela fala, relembrando um passado muito distante - e então, eu tive a certeza de que seria a mestra de um grande líder.

- Por que você sempre me faz lembrar disso, Nix? - Hades pergunta, encarando a deusa da Noite olho-a-olho.

- Para que nunca se esqueça do seu real destino. - ela diz séria - Hades, tudo o que desejas, terás a capacidade de conseguir. Se realmente ama a princesa Cora e se ela também sente o mesmo por você, não será um mísero matrimônio combinado à base de interesses que irá sabotar tão sublime sentimento.

- Nix...

- Portanto, - ela se levanta, fazendo menção de sair - trate de descansar por hoje e depois, comece a pensar em um plano para ter a jovem Cora em seus braços novamente.

Nix deixa Hades absorto em seus pensamentos e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, diz para si:

- Hum, crianças...

Assim, passaram-se os dias. Cora não saia mais do palácio de sua mãe, afogada em tanta tristeza. A saudade que sentia de Hades é tão grande que parece sufocá-la e o pior de tudo era a aproximação de seu casamento com Apolo. Cora nunca tinha imaginado que a sua querida mãe desceria tão baixo para evitar que ela ficasse com Hades. Então, numa certa manhã em que Deméter não estava em seu palácio, algo diferente aconteceu...

Um jovem de porte másculo, usando uma túnica de seda fina, entra no palácio de Deméter. Cianéia vai até o seu encontro.

- Quero falar com a minha noiva agora. - Apolo pela primeira vez está no Palácio de Deméter.

- Minha senhora disse que não deseja ver ninguém, príncipe Apolo... - Cianéia responde.

- E por que ela está agindo dessa forma? - perguntou o deus.

- Ela está um pouco indisposta. - recrutou a ninfa.

- O que deseja, Apolo? - Cora pergunta, surgindo por detrás de Cianéia.

A jovem deusa, apesar de está bastante abatida, ainda conserva uma beleza extraordinária. O deus quase se ajoelha em frente à princesa. Porém, ele trata logo de se regenerar, pois qualquer passo em falso poderá colocar todos os seus planos a perder.

- Falar com você, meu amor... - ele fala apaixonadamente.

Cora estranhou. Jamais imaginou que Apolo estivesse tão apaixonado por ela daquela maneira.

- Sim... Cianéia pode se retirar.

A ninfa sai, deixando ambos sozinhos.

- Minha princesa, vamos passear pela floresta? Está fazendo um lindo dia.

- Está bem... - ela responde em um tom gélido.

Cora então o acompanha, a contragosto, para o passeio. Andaram por um certo tempo e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Quando chegaram na margem do mesmo rio onde Cora tinha visto Hades pela primeira vez, Apolo pára repentinamente, se virando para Cora e perguntando:

- Você me ama?

Cora se espanta com a pergunta. Porém, seu íntimo agradeceu infinitamente ao Destino por Apolo ter feito aquela pergunta. Aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para que o Príncipe do Sol entendesse que aquele casamento seria a pior loucura que ele estaria cometendo.

- Eu não posso mentir... - disse Cora, tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistentemente, queriam brotar de seus olhos - infelizmente eu não posso corresponder o seu amor...

- Por que, minha _lady_? - ele pergunta friamente.

- Porque o meu coração ama um deus cujo rosto ele esconde de todos... - ela disse, virando-se de costas para o jovem - Eu amo Hades e sei que este amor será eterno...

Então, o que ela menos previa, aconteceu:

- Eu escondo o meu rosto dos demais, mas saiba que para você, meu amor, a minha alma é um livro aberto.

- Como?! - Cora levanta o olhar e percebe que quem está na sua frente não é Apolo, mas sim, Hades.

- Hades?! - Cora não consegue acreditar no que vê.

- Achei que fosse enlouquecer de tanta saudade, minha deusa! - ele a abraça e a beija apaixonadamente.

- Meu amor... Pensei que tivesse desistido de tudo! - ela fala, entre um beijo e outro.

- Jamais desistirei de você! - ele a encosta em uma árvore, recomeçando as carícias.

Sim, ao lado de Hades, Cora sabia o que era a verdadeira paz. Envolvida pelos braços dele, ela parecia esquecer de todos os empecilhos que surgiam no seu caminho. Ela o abraça com força e sussurra no seu ouvido.

- Por favor, não me deixe viver sem você. Eu não vou suportar tanta dor... - Cora implora.

Ele responde a essa súplica com um beijo suave. Sua boca contorna os lábios de Cora demoradamente, fazendo a jovem estremecer. O Imperador tem vontade de prolongar as carícias mais e mais, porém, ele mesmo se proíbe, pois percebe que a jovem dama apesar de imortal, é apenas uma criança na arte do amor e Hades jamais feriria o jovem coração daquela deusa.

- Minha _lady_... Sei que o amor e respeito que sentes pela sua mãe é algo belíssimo, mas o que eu quero lhe propor será algo que com certeza, deixará sua mãe bastante angustiada e triste.

Ela apenas responde com um olhar de curiosidade, enquanto acaricia o rosto do deus com as suas mãos suaves. Ele continua:

- Sei que o seu casamento com Apolo será um fato inevitável, mesmo que eu tente impedi-lo de acontecer. Nem meu irmão Zeus evitará, pois apesar de você ser sobrinha dele, ele ama você como se amasse a uma filha e por isso, ele deve ver esse matrimônio com bons olhos... – ele a beija novamente, tentando dar coragem a jovem donzela para aceitar o que ele irá propor – Por isso, eu lhe proponho que fuja para o meu Reino, pois lá nem Zeus com os seus Guerreiros Celestiais poderão fazer algo contra você. Você ficará reclusa em meu castelo até o nosso casamento. Depois, ficará livre para sair quando quiser a este Mundo, pois sendo a minha Rainha, ninguém irá lhe fazer mal algum. Ficará liberta desse casamento odioso com Apolo e viverá comigo para sempre.

A resposta de Cora foi um beijo urgente. Mesmo sabendo que Deméter ficará atormentada com o repentino desaparecimento dela, a proposta de Hades é a única saída para todos os seus medos. Sem hesitar, ela fala:

- Sei que ferirei o coração de minha amada mãe e isso me deixa desesperada. Mas aceitarei a sua proposta, pois só de pensar em me casar e viver eternamente do lado de alguém que eu não amo serei capaz de enlouquecer.

Ele afaga os cabelos de Cora e responde com um sorriso confortador:

- Sim, minha princesa. É um ato bastante arriscado, não posso negar. Mas saiba que eu lhe protegerei. Ninguém irá lhe fazer nenhum mal. Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu mais revigorada. Assim, os dois amantes começam a combinar os detalhes da fuga. Porém, a ninfa Eco obedecendo às ordens de Afrodite, observa tudo através de alguns arbustos. Logo, Vênus saberá dos planos de Hades e Cora e tão logo, a Deusa dos Amores colocará os seus planos de vingança em ação.

**_Continua_**

_Notas da autora:_

_Olá a todos! Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, quero dizer que esse segundo capítulo é muito especial para mim! Isso porque ele saiu diretamente das teclas do meu novo computador!!! É isso aí! Arthemisys agora está de computador novo! Por isso, agora eu autorizo a todos vocês que a partir de agora, podem me exigir atualizações mais constantes, pois afinal, eu não tenho mais desculpas para dar, não acham? Rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Continuando essa sublime notinha, eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês também, a minha enorme alegria com essa fanfic. Jamais imaginei que O Mito do Amor Eterno faria tanto sucesso logo no primeiro capítulo! Isso para uma ficwritter é um enorme orgulho e também, um enorme peso, pois agora sim é que a responsabilidade em fazer essa fic será ainda maior. Por isso, eu espero que este segundo capítulo tenha agradado tanto como o primeiro._

_E para terminar, eu gostaria de fazer uns agradecimentos especiais a todos que leram e comentaram o primeiro capítulo! Arthemisys começa a desenrolar um pergaminho mais comprido do que a ficha criminal do Fernandinho Beira-Mar Pronto! E os agradecimentos vão para:_

_**Luka Mel**: Obrigada pelos elogios a fic, Luka! Eu fiquei bastante honrada de saber que eu tenho fãs! Rsrsrsrsrs... Saiba que eu também curto muito as suas fic's! Beijos!_

_**Júlia**: Você tem razão. Não consta na mitologia nenhuma traição por parte de Hades. Obrigada por ter comentado e na próxima, coloca o seu e-mail para que eu possa entrar em contato com você, ok?_

_**Luthy Lothlorien**: Mana! É uma pena que você não pode ter revisado esse capítulo... Mas tudo bem! Afinal, você está passeando pela Itália! Ah! Só tome cuidado com o corpinho! Afinal, são tantas pizzas... Ehehehe... Obrigada por tudo e beijos!_

_**Juliane**: Juli! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu também fiquei imaginando o olhar apaixonado de Hades... Acho que foram aqueles olhos verdes que me deram a inspiração perfeita!_

_**Ishtar Canavon Gemini**: Bem, esse amor que Afrodite sente pelo Hades foi criação minha, mas quem sabe ela realmente não tenha tido um "affair" com ele! Nunca se sabe, não é? Espero que tenha gostado da descrição que eu fiz de Afrodite! Sobre Ares, a participação dele se limitou apenas no primeiro capítulo, mas bem... Eu o imagino como um cara alto, moreno, cabelos revoltos, bastante sexy, mas como você mesma disse, um tanto atrapalhado! Rsrsrsrs... Não se preocupe, pois na medida do possível, vou descrever essa tão esperada Lua de Mel de Hades e Cora. Obrigada por tudo também e beijos!_

_**Mari Marim**: Mari, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Ah! E apesar de saber que as suas aulas já estão prestes a começar e que vida de calouro é uma correria só, saiba que estou esperando as suas novas fic's com bastante ansiedade ok?_

_**Ephemerom**: Ephe! Que dizer que você sempre teve uma quedinha por Hades e nunca me contou??? Tudo bem! Eu vou superar! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e também quero que saiba que eu aguardo ansiosamente pelo início da sua fic com o Shaka! Beijos!_

_**Hellen Eärendill**: Olá "prima"! Sobre Hades, ele é retratado como "herói", já que essa fic é uma adaptação romântica do mito original. Obrigada por ter dado o seu comentário!_

_**Cíntia**: Amiga Luna! Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios! Assim eu acabo ficando com vergonha! Rsrsrsrs... Ah! E só para constar, quero que saiba que você é a minha desenhista de fanart's favorita! Beijos!_

_**Hilda de Polaris**: Hilda, muito obrigada pelos seus elogios! Eu também acompanho as suas fic's e acho que o seu estilo é bem profissional. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo comentário!_

_**Megawinsone**: Essa fic é reveladora! Não imaginei que Hades tivesse tantos fãs e que você fosse uma! Ehehehe... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

_**M-chan**: Por favor M-chan! É claro que não há trabalho algum em ver as suas sugestões! Afinal, essa fic não é feita para o meu deleite, mas sim o de vocês! Saiba que sempre que quiser, pode enviar críticas e sugestões, certo? Beijos!_

_**Yue-chan**: Obrigada por ter lido O Mito do Amor Eterno! E como você disse que não conhece muito bem esse mito, eu te recomendo a leitura deste, já que é um dos mito mais populares da Grécia. E sobre o seu comentário a respeito de Saori/Athena, eu fiquei extremamente feliz em saber que as "Athenas" que eu crio são inteligentes! Rsrsrsr... Obrigada por tudo e beijos!_

_**Mymy**: Eu não sabia que os nascidos sob a constelação de Escorpião tivessem Hades como o seu protetor... Obrigada por ter dado essa informação e é claro, muito obrigada por ter elogiado a fic! Beijos!_

_**Katrinna Highkick**: Priscilla! Quem diria que aquele incidente com os e-mails fosse nos aproximar, não é? Bem, eu e a Luthy não somos as grandes mestras da mitologia, mas damos os nossos acertos de vez em quando! Ehehehe... Beijos!_

_**Petit Ange e Angel**: Meninas, muito obrigada por lerem a fic e por enviarem as suas opiniões. Saibam que vocês são amigas bastante especiais para mim e espero, Petit, ver as suas fic's em mais sites do gênero. Muito obrigada por tudo!_

_Nossa! Quase que eu não acabo mais! Por fim, obrigada a todos que leram, gostaram e não postaram comentários!_

_Ehehehe... Bem, agora acabou! Beijos para todos vocês e até a próxima!_

_Lady Arthemisys_


	3. O Meio Segunda Parte

**O Mito do Amor Eterno**

**O Meio**

**Segunda Parte**

**_by Arthemisys_**

Cora se acorda bastante disposta. O tão sonhado dia enfim, tinha chegado. Rapidamente ela salta da cama e antes que Cianéia chegasse, a princesa toma seu costumeiro banho na fonte, untando o seu corpo esbelto e jovem com óleos perfumados. Ela veste a sua melhor túnica, um esvoaçante vestido de cor verde clara, que realça ainda mais a tonalidade verde dos seus olhos. Nos cabelos, uma presilha em forma de libélula cravejada de esmeraldas prende duas mechas de seus cabelos, deixando o resto da cabeleira livre. Naquele instante, Cora parece sintetizar toda a beleza cálida e acolhedora da natureza virgem. Antes de sair do seu quarto, Cianéia aparece.

- Bom dia _lady_... – a ninfa pára quando vê sua senhora já vestida – Pelos deuses! Acho que dormi demais hoje...

- Não Cianéia, você não dormiu demais – diz Cora sorridente – apenas acordei hoje mais disposta. – e continuando – Mamãe já está acordada? Preciso falar com ela.

- Ela me disse ontem à noite que se levantaria antes do resplandecer da Aurora e que partiria para uma reunião no Monte Olimpo. Parece que ela vai demorar bastante.

A alegria estampada no rosto de Cora instantaneamente se apaga. O que ela estava prestes a fazer com certeza irá ferir profundamente os sentimentos de sua querida mãe. Ela fecha os olhos por segundos e pensa - "Não posso retroceder agora. Seu eu falhar, destruirei o meu sonho e serei condenada a viver eternamente ao lado de alguém que eu não amo... perdoe-me mamãe... sei que hoje irá condenar arduamente o que eu vou fazer, mas creio que no futuro a senhora entenderá..."

- O que houve princesa? – Cianéia pergunta preocupada.

- Nada Cianéia... Nada... – e tentando tirar tantos maus pensamentos, ela muda de assunto - Após a refeição, eu quero ir para o rio. Você me acompanha Cianéia?

- Sim, _lady_ Cora! – e a ninfa brinda a deusa com o seu costumeiro sorriso.

**Floresta de Elêusis**

No alto de um velho Carvalho, dois seres estão à espreita. O primeiro, é um jovem de aparência encantadora. Seus cabelos loiros e cacheados caem desordenadamente sobre sua testa, como se quisessem esconder os seus olhos vividamente azuis. Como vestimenta, usa uma leve túnica que o cobre apenas da cintura para baixo. Ele está a brincar com um casal de passarinhos pardais, fazendo com que as pequenas criaturas cantem e se biquem, como se estivessem se beijando. A primeira vista, seria considerado apenas um belo mortal, se não fosse pelo par de asas de penas branquíssimas que ele ostenta e também pelo arco e flechas douradas que estão próximos a ele. Em outro galho oposto, outro rapaz está afiando as pontas de suas flechas de chumbo. Fisicamente ele é idêntico ao outro jovem, diferenciando apenas na cor de seus cabelos que são pretos, pelos frios olhos cor de mel e pelas asas negras que usa. Os dois jovens são respectivamente Eros, o Deus do Amor e da Paixão e seu irmão Anteros, o Deus do "dio e do Rancor, filhos de Afrodite.

Os dois deuses param as suas atividades, ao ouvirem sons de passos se aproximando cada vez mais.

- A sua "presa" chegou. – diz Eros, ao avistar Cora e Cianéia.

- E a sua "presa" está para chegar. – Anteros fala secamente – Hora de agir.

Os dois descem da árvore e tomam os seus lugares estratégicos.

- Vamos para o rio, _lady_ Cora? – Cianéia pergunta, percebendo a leve perturbação nos olhos de Cora.

- Vá à frente Cianéia – ela diz, tentando se controlar – vou colher alguns narcisos e logo estarei no rio. – ela continua, mas percebe que a sua amiga parece estar preocupada – Não se preocupe Cianéia! – e a abraçando, termina – tudo dará certo.

É claro que Cianéia não compreende o verdadeiro sentido daquelas últimas palavras. Por isso, a jovem mortal responde:

- Tudo bem! Não demore muito! – e saiu correndo em direção ao rio.

Vendo a amiga se distanciar, Cora fala:

- Logo estaremos juntas novamente, minha amiga...

Mal ela termina de pronunciar as últimas sílabas, quando uma revoada de corvos negros corta o céu azul. O coração da jovem deusa dispara. Esse é o sinal indicando que Hades está se aproximando do Mundo dos Vivos. Porém, seu pensamento é talhado por uma voz desconhecida, que surgiu por detrás dela.

- Que dia lindo não é _lady_ Cora?

Ela se vira rapidamente:

- Quem é você?!

Nesse momento, a terra úmida se abre dando passagem para Hades em seu corcel negro que cavalga a uma velocidade incrível. Sem seu elmo e sem a sua sápuris, Hades é um alvo fácil para Eros que escondido no alto de uma árvore, atira uma flecha. Essa flecha, porém, passa pelas costas do Imperador, não o atingindo.

- Maldição! – Eros pragueja, enquanto mira outra flecha que desta vez, atinge a sua "presa" – Pontaria perfeita! – o deus do amor comemora do alto de uma árvore.

Hades não sente absolutamente nada, pois as flechas de Eros estão impregnadas de amor e paixão.

- Quem é você?!

Anteros dá um sorriso de desdém.

- Não importa – e apontando a sua negra flecha de chumbo em direção de Cora, termina – adeus, filha de Deméter!

Ele dispara a arma, que atravessa o peito da deusa. Vendo que o seu trabalho terminara, Anteros dá um sorriso de desdém, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Cora nem consegue gritar, pois a dor lancinante parecia moer sem piedade o seu coração. Os olhos da deusa começam a escurecer, mas antes de perder os sentidos, ela distingue a silhueta de um homem vindo a cavalo em sua direção.

Antes que ela desmaiasse por completo, Hades, ainda com o cavalo em movimento, se inclina, puxando-a para junto de si. Seu olhar se torna preocupado ao contemplar a palidez inexplicável de Cora. Inexplicável, pois o ferimento que Anteros causou nela foi interno. O alvo foi o coração apaixonado da deusa. Porém, Hades não tem tempo de averiguar o que realmente aconteceu. A terra estava se abrindo novamente, e ele agora cavalgava mais rápido, rumo ao Reino das Sombras.

Atraída pelos pássaros negros que gralhavam sem parar, Cianéia sai correndo até o local onde havia deixado sua princesa. Ao chegar naquela clareira da floresta, ela cai no chão tamanho é o terror que assolou o seu corpo. Ela vê Cora desacordada, sendo levada por um desconhecido que a terra naquele exato momento está tragando em seu seio. Ela leva uma das mãos até a boca e com um tom quase mudo se desespera:

- _Lady_ Cora foi raptada!!!

**Palácio de Afrodite. Ilha de Chipre**

- Executamos a caçada de acordo com o vosso desejo, amada mãe. – Eros fala, enquanto se reclina em sinal de reverência.

- Nem a deusa, nem o Imperador notaram a nossa presença. – Anteros completa.

- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho meus amados filhos! Sua mãe jamais irá esquecer tão sublime favor... – Afrodite fala carinhosamente para os dois filhos, enquanto sai da piscina de seu magnífico Palácio. Duas ninfas correm em direção da deusa com tecidos finos, a fim de cobrir a sua divina nudez. Uma vez vestida, ela termina – Agora podem partir meus queridos!

Assim, os dois deuses saem cada um, em lados opostos daquele aposento. Ela recebe uma maçã oferecida por uma das ninfas e com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios, pensa:

"Agora você sentirá na pele a terrível dor que só o desprezo pode oferecer. Será rejeitado por aquela que você está disposto a dar até a sua desprezível divindade. Sofra! Sofra para sempre com esse amor tão imenso e tão amargamente não correspondido, Imperador Hades!"

**Palácio de Hades. Mundo dos Mortos.**

Na coxia do castelo de Hades, dois espectros conversam.

- Você ainda irá parar no Tártaro se continuar a cortejar as ninfas do senhor Thanatos!

- Mas eu apenas estava dizendo a ela o quanto era bela... – dizia o outro, enquanto massageava o enorme galo em sua testa, produzido por um soco dado pela ninfa em questão.

- Ah, Zeros, sempre tão feio e sempre tão idiota... – Valentine, espectro da guarda real e um dos mordomos de Hades, repreende Zeros, outro espectro do Reino das Sombras.

De repente, a conversa é interrompida com o som dos galopes do cavalo de Hades que terminava de cruzar as colinas dos Elísios. Os dois espectros se assustam ao ver que nos braços seu rei, está uma dama desmaiada. Hades freia o galope do animal com força e rapidamente desce dele com Cora ainda desacordada. Ele olha para os assustados subordinados e exclama:

- O que fazem olhando para mim como se fossem dois idiotas?! Levem Nocturnus para o seu estábulo agora!!! – ele então sai quase que correndo para dentro do palácio com a jovem nos braços.

- E...ela é uma deusa? – Valentine pergunta em um sussurro.

- Acho que não. Está muito pálida... Talvez seja uma humana morta. – analisou Zeros.

- Uma humana?! Bonita daquela maneira?! – Valentine retruca – Mas por que o Imperador traria uma mulher como ela para o Castelo?

O cavalo começou a relinchar com fúria, como se estivesse incomodado com tantas especulações em torno do seu dono. Por fim, Valentine leva o arisco animal para o estábulo. Dentro do castelo, mais precisamente nos aposentos reais, Hades pousa o corpo inerte da princesa Cora em uma espaçosa cama feita de ébano. O rosto da princesa, tão pálido quanto o alvo algodão, está semi coberto pelos seus cabelos que caem desordenadamente. Hades retira com cuidado as mechas caídas do rosto da jovem. Nesse exato momento, Nix entra no quarto.

- Senti que precisava de mim, Imperador... – ela pára quando vê Cora deitada na cama de Hades – então ela é Cora?

- Sim, Nix. Ela desmaiou, mas não sei por qual motivo. – ele se levanta da cama, dando passagem à deusa da Noite que ao se sentar, verifica o pulso da jovem. – Estou bastante preocupado... O que será que aconteceu a ela?

- Também desconheço o que pode tê-la levado a esse mal estar repentino, Hades. Bem, acho que o melhor é deixá-la descansando um pouco. Com certeza ela se acordará bem melhor.

- Está bem, Nix.

Os dois deuses saem do quarto. Antes de cerrar a porta, Hades lança um último olhar ainda preocupado à sua princesa.

**Mundo dos Vivos.**

A Lua já está bastante alta no céu noturno e a floresta de Elêusis está coberta pela escuridão. O único som audível é o das corujas voando atrás de caças e de Cianéia, bastante apavorada, correndo em direção ao Palácio de Deméter. No Palácio, Deméter acabara de chegar.

- Cora? Cora, onde você está filha?? - a deusa das colheitas caminha pelos corredores do seu castelo. A cada chamado não respondido por sua filha, o coração da deusa dá um salto. Ela sente que algo de ruim aconteceu à sua única filha. De repente, Deméter escuta sons de passos. Ela se vira alegremente pensando ser Cora que chegara, mas para o seu desespero...

- Grande Deméter, perdoe-me!!! - Cianéia que está com a alva face banhada de suor e lágrimas, se ajoelha trêmula aos pés da deusa - Não foi a minha intenção!!! _Lady_ Cora foi levada a força!!!

O rosto da deusa perde o habitual tom róseo. Totalmente desesperada, agarra Cianéia pelo braço, chegando a machucar a jovem ninfa:

- O que está dizendo, mortal?! Minha filha foi levada?!? Por quem?!?!

- Eu não sei Grande Deméter!!! - Cianéia soluça sem parar - O homem que a levou era tão rápido quanto o trovão!!! - ela tornou a chorar mais ainda.

"O homem...?" - Deméter digeriu amargamente essa palavra. Então não restava dúvidas. "O homem" que Cianéia se referia era "ele". Deméter fica estática e devagar ela afrouxa o braço da jovem que cai sentada no chão de mármore branco. Temendo o pior, Cianéia fecha os olhos e pede aos deuses que tenham misericórdia de sua pobre alma mortal. No entanto...

- Levante-se Cianéia. Vamos agora mesmo ao Olimpo.

Cianéia ouve quase sem acreditar na repentina benevolência de sua senhora. Deméter sentiu isso no espírito da jovem:

- A culpa não foi sua. Aquele que a levou... - seus lábios tremem de tanto ódio - é o único culpado pela minha desgraça e pela desgraça da minha filha! Vamos! Zeus jamais permitirá que algum mal aconteça a minha Cora!

Assim, deusa e mortal saem rapidamente do Palácio das Colheitas em direção ao Palácio Olímpico. No exato momento que a carruagem parte, Cianéia sente em sua pele um frio tremendo. Seus dentes chegam a tremer diante de tanto frio sentido. Deméter vê que a jovem tenta se agasalhar e diz num tom totalmente desprovido de emoção:

- Esse será o meu castigo para com todos.

- Castigo...? - Cora não entende bem o que a deusa quis dizer.

- Olhe para fora, Cianéia.

A jovem não acredita no que presencia. Uma terrível tempestade de neve cai impetuosamente sobre os campos que antes nunca tinham sido afetados por nenhuma alteração climática. Todo o verde dava lugar a uma massa branca e espessa de neve. Cianéia jamais presenciou algo parecido.

- O que é...? - Cianéia pergunta com os lábios trêmulos de frio e de medo.

- Neve. O Inverno. Se "ele" não me devolver Cora sã e salva, toda a humanidade perecerá com um Inverno rigoroso e perpétuo.

Cianéia pára de olhar para o exterior da carruagem mágica. Seus pensamentos se voltam para sua princesa e amiga Cora e para o cruel destino que Deméter reservara para a sofrida raça humana.

**Palácio de Hades. Mundo dos Mortos.**

Cora começa a abrir os seus olhos. Sua turva visão permite lhe mostrar o local onde está. Ela se senta na cama, levemente debilitada. A princesa olha assustada para o quarto revestido de grossas paredes de mármore, os móveis de madeira de lei ricamente talhados, a mesa com um candelabro de prata que fica exatamente na frente da cama onde se encontra. Sem dúvida deveria estar em um Palácio, concatena a deusa. Porém, ela nunca tinha visitado aquele lugar antes. Nesse momento, seus olhos assustados se voltam imediatamente para a porta do quarto que acabara de abrir, dando passagem para Hades.

- Cora - Hades libera um sorriso de alivio ao ver a princesa já recuperada - vejo que já está melhor minha princesa!

Ele se aproxima da jovem, ansioso pelo aconchego de seus braços. Porém, o que Hades menos imaginava, acontece:

- Não se aproxime!!! - Cora brada desviando-se rapidamente do Imperador.

- O que disse Cora? - Hades está atônico.

- Não me toque! Eu não quero ser tocada, nem olhada por você! Deixe-me em paz!!! - ela grita, ainda mais descontrolada.

Os olhos de Cora expressam um ódio tão desmedido que nem mesmo Hades jamais vira algo parecido durante toda a sua existência. Sem compreender os motivos que levam ela a agir dessa forma, ele continua a se aproximar e a falar:

- Por que está agindo assim? O que fizeram à você durante todo esse tempo que eu não vim lhe buscar? - e agarrando Cora pelo punho, continua - Foi a sua mãe?! Foi Deméter que envenenou você contra mim?! Responda Cora!!

Ela tenta se soltar em vão. Desesperada por ser mais fraca, ela esconde o rosto do olhos penetrantes de Hades. Está chorando novamente. Ele se compadece da dor de sua amada princesa. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente do repúdio dela a ele, Hades a abraça com carinho.

- Por favor minha _lady_, não derrame mais nenhuma lágrima por mim. Sou indigno de suas lágrimas...

O rancor de Cora floresceu novamente. Ainda sendo abraçada por Hades, ela toma em suas mãos o candelabro e sem que Hades notasse, ela o atinge na cabeça com o objeto. Tomado pela dor, ele a solta, colocando as mãos na coroa da cabeça que está sangrando. Aproveitando esse momento, Cora sai correndo do quarto, na intenção de fugir do Palácio dos Mortos. Rapidamente voltando a si, Hades grita:

- Cora!!! - e sai correndo atrás dela.

A filha de Deméter corre bastante, porém acaba se perdendo no verdadeiro labirinto que é o Castelo de Hades. Desesperada, ela entra em um corredor que acaba notando que não tem saída. Ao ver o imenso paredão a sua frente, ela dá alguns passos para trás, esbarrando com alguém que fala:

- Ora, ora, ora... Uma ninfa perdida. Não acha mais a saída? Eu posso lhe ajudar... Ehehehehe... - Thanatos, o deus da morte, é quem encontra Cora primeiro.

Ela pela primeira vez levanta o seu cosmo, o empurrando com ferocidade contra a parede, continuando a correr. Thanatos se enfurece e sai atrás dela também. Enquanto isso, Hades se encontra com Hypnos, irmão de Thanatos e seu aliado, que está com sua mãe, a deusa Nix. Rapidamente o Imperador conta o fato a eles que se aliam na busca da princesa. Quando os três recomeçam as buscas, ouvem um grito vindo de um dos corredores. O grito veio de Cora que infelizmente, é achada primeiro por um Thanatos cheio de ira.

- Quem é você?! Como ousa se levantar contra um deus?! - ele a segura pelo pescoço, impedindo a deusa de respirar - Receberá a devida punição por isso!! - e levantando o seu cosmo, uma esfera de energia começa a surgir. Nesse exato momento...

- Solte-a imediatamente!!! - Hades brada.

- I...Imperador?! - Thanatos fica totalmente surpreso com a presença de Hades, sua mãe Nix e seu irmão Hypnos. Imediatamente ele solta a princesa que novamente se prepara para fugir. Vendo isso, Hypnos reage:

- Durma um pouco princesa. - e levantando o seu cosmo, uma corrente de ar dourada surge de suas mãos, voando imediatamente até Cora, envolvendo ela completamente.

Cora começa a perder os sentidos, envolvida em um sono profundo. Antes que ela caísse, Hades a apara nos braços novamente. Os olhos do Imperador naquele momento revelam um misto de amor, mágoa e tristeza. Sem compreender o que realmente acontecera a sua princesa, Hades sai mudo com ela em direção aos seus aposentos.

- E...Eu imaginei que ela fosse uma ninfa, meu Senhor e... - Thanatos tenta se explicar, mas é interrompido por Hades que sem olhar para trás, fala:

- Nunca mais ouse encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo da futura Imperatriz deste Reino, compreendeu Thanatos? - Hades pergunta de uma forma tão fria que o deus da morte estremece de medo.

- S...Sim, meu lorde... - ele responde resignado.

Nix faz menção de acompanhá-los mas Hades impede.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda Nix. Vou resolver tudo através dos meus próprios meios. - e assim, ele desaparece com a jovem.

- Isso não me parece muito bom... - Nix diz a si própria.

**Palácio de Zeus. Monte Olimpo.**

Deméter adentra a Sala do Trono, interrompendo de forma brusca uma reunião entre Zeus, sua esposa, a deusa Hera e sua filha Athena.

- Zeus! Preciso falar com vossa majestade imediatamente!

- Deméter? - Zeus se levanta do trono surpreso - O que aconteceu para que você entre tão abruptamente aqui?

- Ele!!! Seu maldito irmão seqüestrou a minha filha! Hades levou Cora para o seu maldito reino!!!

Todos os deuses presentes ficam bastante surpresos com o que Deméter acabara de proferir.

- Por favor Hera e Athena, podem nos deixar a sós? - Zeus fala, sem tirar os olhos de Deméter.

A contra gosto, Hera sai do recinto, seguida por Athena que mantém um ar totalmente compenetrado, talvez imaginando o que teria levado Hades a cometer tal insensatez. Sozinhos, Zeus prossegue:

- Explique isso melhor, Deméter. Como Hades poderia ter levado Cora? Isso não condiz com a personalidade dele.

- Dias antes ele veio até o meu Palácio pedir a mão de Cora em casamento... - ela tenta manter um ar mais calmo, pois Zeus será, de acordo com os seus pensamentos, a única solução para o que Hades cometera. - e eu não permiti.

- E a princesa? O que ela pensa disso tudo? - Zeus torna a perguntar.

- Ela... - Deméter não consegue esconder o desgosto em seu semblante - parece corresponder aos anseios de Hades.

- Então, por que está tão aflita Deméter? – Zeus fala tranquilamente, levantando-se do trono e indo em direção à deusa – Fico muito feliz em saber que Hades finalmente inclinou o seu coração para o amor, ainda mais sendo a eleita a doce Cora...

- Você não compreende!!! – Deméter se descontrola mais uma vez – Ele não pode! Hades não pode se casar com Cora!!! Antes a pior desgraça do que ver a minha filha casada com um irmão seu!!!

- O que está dizendo, deusa?! – agora, é Zeus que parece se descontrolar.

Deméter não segura mais as lágrimas. Mesmo se sentindo humilhada, ela resolve contar a Zeus, um segredo que guardara há muito tempo.

- Cora... – Deméter tenta dar um pouco mais de dignidade à sua voz – Minha filha foi fruto de um erro... Ela é sua filha, Zeus.

O Rei dos deuses parece não acreditar no que ouve.

- Você está dizendo que Cora é minha filha...?! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM?! – ele está tomado pela cólera – Não!!! Você não escondeu! Mentiu! Isso! Mentiu para mim durante todo esse tempo ao dizer que ela era filha sua e de um homem mortal!!! Por que Deméter?! Por qual motivo você nunca disse a verdade?!

- Porque eu sabia que no momento em que soubesse que Cora era a sua filha, você a tiraria de mim! A traria para morar no seu Palácio e eu perderia para sempre!!! – ela diz encarando o olhar elétrico de Zeus – É por isso que venho até vossa majestade, em sinal de repleta humilhação, lhe pedir que faça algo com relação à "ele"! Não quero que Cora repita o mesmo erro que eu cometi no passado!!!

Zeus respira fundo. Tentando se controlar ele decide terminar aquilo tudo nesse exato momento.

- Vejo que o seu egoísmo exacerbado é o maior culpado pelo desespero que agora assola o seu coração. – ele fala, sentando-se no trono novamente – Mas saiba que irei intervir nos assuntos do meu irmão apenas por amor à sua filha, que também é minha filha. Volte ao seu Palácio, Deméter e saiba que no momento certo, agirei.

Deméter não consegue esconder a imensa alegria. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela sai do Salão Celestial do Palácio Olímpico, certa de que Cora brevemente voltaria para a companhia dela e que de lá, não sairia mais.

Grande engano.

**_Continua_**

_Nota da autora:_

_Em primeiríssimo lugar, quero pedir aos leitores minhas sinceras desculpas, pois esse capítulo (na minha opinião) foi bem inferior aos outros dois capítulos lançados anteriormente. Isso aconteceu pelo fato de que eu estou com uma carga enorme de trabalho e de estudos, mas prometo que a próxima atualização terá uma qualidade bem melhor! Ah! E antes que pensem que Hades está "bonzinho" demais, saibam que ele vai está mais malvado no próximo capítulo (bem, eu acho! )! _

_Em segundo (mas não menos importante) lugar, gostaria de enviar o meu "muito obrigada" para todos que estão enviando sugestões e críticas para mim e também para todos que estão acompanhando este fic, mas que não enviaram suas opiniões a respeito! Muito obrigada!_

_Continuando, gostaria de salientar mais uma vez que "O Mito do Amor Eterno" é uma adaptação romântica do mito grego de Hades e Perséfone e que tal mito é patrimônio da humanidade. Também é válido lembrar que o anime Saint Seiya pertence ao seu criador Masami Kurumada._

_E por fim, gostaria de pedir que os leitores continuem mandando suas opiniões sobre este fanfic!_

_Um grande abraço,_

**_Arthemisys_**


	4. O Meio Terceira Parte

**O Mito do Amor Eterno**

****

**_By_****_ Arthemisys_**

**_O Meio_**

**_Terceira Parte_**

****

**Palácio de Hades. Reino dos Mortos.**

Hades está sentado em seu trono. Totalmente perdido nas lembranças do que acontecera naquela manhã, ele acaricia o adorno que Cora estava usando nos cabelos. A presilha em forma de libélula brilha com a luz oriunda das tochas que iluminam o salão. Nix entra no recinto, sem que o Imperador percebesse a sua presença.

- Ela terminou de acordar do feitiço de Hypnos. – Nix fala.

Hades se levanta imediatamente.

- Vou vê-la!

- Não faça isso Hades. Ela não que lhe ver... – Nix fala penalizada com o estado no qual o seu Rei se encontra.

- O que disse Nix? – os olhos dele se estreitaram em direção à deusa da noite. – Por quê...?

- Quando eu perguntei a ela qual a razão dessa repugnância a Vossa Majestade, ela disse que o ódio que sente é grande, mas aparentemente inexplicável. O único pedido que Cora está fazendo agora é para sair daqui e voltar para o Palácio de sua mãe...

- Por quê?! – ele se desespera – O que aconteceu com ela Nix?! – ele agarra a deusa da noite pelos ombros, como se com aquele gesto, pudesse tirar alguma solução para o seu tormento.

- Eu não sei Imperador. Não penetrei na alma da princesa para saber o que realmente aconteceu. Mas como sua conselheira, digo-lhe que descanse por hoje e amanhã, fale com ela novamente. É apenas esse o conselho que lhe dou.

Finalmente, ela sai da sala do trono deixando Hades mais uma vez, perdido em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios e desesperadores.

No alvorecer da Aurora, Hades parte em direção ao aposento em que Cora se encontra. Ele abre a porta sorrateiramente, encontrando a princesa debruçada no parapeito de uma enorme janela com vista para os verdejantes Campos Elísios. Ao notar a presença de Hades, ela se vira bruscamente.

- Não precisa ter medo. Não lhe farei nenhum mal. – Hades fala ao ver o rosto assombrado de Cora.

- Deixe-me sair do seu palácio. – ela fala friamente, porém Hades nota uma leve hesitação de medo na voz da jovem.

- Não posso. Não enquanto não souber o porquê do seu ódio por mim.

- Não existe um 'por que'. – ela fala, enquanto eleva uma das mãos em direção ao coração, como se quisesse evitar que ele saltasse do peito – Eu apenas o odeio. Só isso.

- Você não é Cora... – ele fala incrédulo com tanto rancor vindo da filha de Deméter – Você não é aquela que há dias atrás tinha jurado amor eterno a mim.

- E você não é aquele a quem eu amo. – e voltando a contemplar os jardins do palácio pela janela, ela termina – Se possui alguma dignidade dentro de você, me liberte. Não vim até aqui por que quis. Deixe-me voltar para o Palácio de minha mãe.

Plenamente ferido pelo amor que Eros lançou e pelas envenenadas palavras de ódio vindas de Cora, Hades sai completamente do seu estado normal. Pela primeira vez, o egoísmo e a mágoa tomam conta de seu ser. Ele vai até Cora, puxando a jovem violentamente pelo braço, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido de dor. Ele começa a falar bem perto do rosto dela, obrigando a deusa a encarar aqueles olhos tão vertiginosos e enigmáticos.

- Eu juro pelo Estige que você, princesa Cora será a minha esposa por bem ou por mal... Nem que Zeus venha interceder por você, eu irei retroceder! Você será minha, ouviu bem? Minha!!!

Ao ouvir Hades proferir o juramento sagrado, seu coração se desespera. O juramento do Estige é a promessa mais sagrada que um deus pode fazer. Hades terminara de selar o destino dela naquele momento.

- Não!!! – ela se solta dele e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas ela se ajoelha aos pés do Imperador, desesperada – Piedade!!! Por favor, tenha misericórdia de mim! Não me obrigue a viver um casamento odioso para toda a eternidade!!!

- Você não teve piedade do meu amor por ti, deusa... – sua voz soa mais frio do que os ventos glaciais do Cocyte – Me enganou dizendo que me amava e agora, mata-me aos poucos com tanto desprezo. Agora não há mais como voltar. Está tudo decidido. – e assim, ele sai, deixando a princesa totalmente desesperada.

No mundo dos vivos, Deméter continua com a sua vingança. A neve cai sem parar, fazendo com que os seres humanos começassem a sentir fome. As crianças, por sua vez mais fracas, já começavam a perecer com o frio intenso. No Olimpo, todos os deuses já começavam a ficar preocupados com a situação e Athena, foi a primeira a declarar na reunião dos deuses:

- Tudo o que Deméter está enfrentando é algo realmente lamentável e pesaroso, mas ela não pode castigar os humanos que nada tem haver com essa intriga entre ela e o Imperador Hades! – e virando-se para o seu pai, conclui – Por favor, meu poderoso pai! Impeça toda essa iminente desgraça no planeta!

Afrodite que estava no outro extremo da távola, retruca:

- O amor deixa todos os seres cegos, minha sábia Athena. E isso não seria diferente com o Imperador Hades. – seu olhar se torna enigmático, o que não passou despercebido por Athena – O amor que o Imperador da Morte sente pela filha de Deméter é tão imenso e desvairado, que ele não mediu as conseqüências que esse seqüestro traria para todos...

- Hades, raptor de Cora... Puf! E depois dizem que eu sou o deus inconseqüente... – Apolo pensa alto.

Um burburinho de vozes começa a ressoar alto na Sala das Decisões. Todos os deuses estão declamando as mais variadas teorias sobre as razões que levaram a Hades, sempre tão equilibrado, a cometer tal ato. Claro que nenhuma das hipóteses se aproximava dos reais motivos e da clara verdade que Afrodite conseguiu turvar. Extremamente irritado com as vozes, Zeus se levanta e responde a suplica feita por Athena:

- Minha filha – Zeus começa – já tomei as devidas providencias. Nesse momento, Hermes e Deméter estão a caminho do Castelo do meu irmão para fazer com que Hades devolva a minha... A princesa Cora para a sua mãe. – e olhando para todos os outros deuses presentes, ele ordena – E de agora em diante, não quero mais nenhuma língua falando sobre esse incidente está bem?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Reino das Sombras. Castelo de Hades**

Nix adentra a Sala do Trono violentamente, interrompendo uma reunião entre Hades e os seus três juízes Minos, Eaco e Radhamantys. Demonstrando a habitual frieza, Hades apenas levanta a cabeça, perguntando:

- O que houve Nix?

- Em particular. – ela olha para cada juiz com um olhar autoritário. Eles por sua vez, olham para o Imperador.

- Saiam. – Hades ordena.

Quando se encontram finalmente a sós, Nix solta um suspiro desalentado e com um olhar de total reprovação, começa:

- A loucura se instaurou na sua mente de uma vez, Hades?! Como pode ter jurado pelo Estige que se casaria com a jovem! Ela não parou de chorar durante a manhã toda! O que deu em você?!

- Ela não tem o direito de me desprezar Nix. – ele fala totalmente tranqüilo – E ela além de me desprezar, me enganou. Agora irá pagar. Será a minha esposa por mais que ela não queira.

- Mas isso é insano Hades! Você se propôs a trazê-la para o Palácio com a intenção de livrá-la do casamento forçado com Apolo, e agora está sujeitando ela a outro casamento forçado?! Dionísio por mais bêbado que estivesse jamais agiria de uma forma tão inconseqüente quanto você!

- Quem pensa que é para ficar dizendo se o que eu faço está certo ou não! – Hades se irrita como há muito tempo não se irritava.

- Eu sou a Primeira Conselheira deste Reino e a sua mestra! Você não nasceu do meu ventre, mas o criei e o eduquei como se fosse meu filho! E se estou dizendo tudo isso é porque além de Cora, toda a humanidade está perecendo com um inverno perpétuo provocado por Deméter!

- O que disse? – Hades se viram em direção à deusa da noite – Deméter está castigando a humanidade?

- Sim. E disse que só irá parar quando tiver a filha de volta.

- Sendo assim... – Hades fecha os olhos, mas a expressão do seu rosto continua inexpressiva – que a humanidade pereça. Não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo!

Os dois deuses se viram em direção da voz. Cora acaba de se fazer presente no recinto.

- Amo os humanos. Não posso permitir que minha mãe continue a castigá-los dessa forma. – e olhando para Hades – Como pode ser assim? Parece que não tem um coração. Os humanos tão inocentes e você diz que não se importa com eles?

- Eu não tenho coração? – ele fala sem emoção alguma - Cora você não entende absolutamente nada...

- Ao contrário, Imperador – Cora responde, dando a sua voz um tom de deboche ao proferir "imperador" – é você, dentro de seu egoísmo que não entende nada. – e sai da sala deixando Hades e Nix novamente sozinhos.

- Não sei se admiro, ou se abomino a reação dela... – diz Nix admirada, vendo que nunca tinha presenciado ninguém se levantar contra Hades daquela forma.

- Nix, por favor, me deixe em paz. – Hades fala, sentando-se no trono novamente, com as mãos escondendo o rosto – Preciso ficar sozinho.

- Sim, Imperador. – Nix sai decidida a investigar tudo aquilo a fundo.

Quando se encontra finalmente sozinho, Hades solta um suspiro de total desespero. O coração do imperador que está completamente ferido pelo amor doentio que Eros lançou se inclina a jovem cada vez mais. Aquele sofrimento de tê-la tão perto e de não poder senti-la perto de si, de tocar-lhe a rosada face, de não poder beijar aqueles lábios inocentes e ao mesmo tempo tão sensuais, é um tormento tão grandioso que o deus dos mortos sente que está prestes a enlouquecer. Sem perceber, pensou em Afrodite, a deusa da beleza que ele constantemente repudia.

- O Destino é irônico nos seus desígnios... – ele fala a si mesmo.

Nos jardins do Palácio, Nix encontra Cora sentada entre canteiros de lírios brancos. A jovem está com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos, provavelmente chorando novamente. A deusa da noite se aproxima sorrateiramente.

- _Lady_ Cora? – Nix toca no ombro da jovem – Por favor, não chores mais. As lágrimas não combinam com o seu rosto angelical. – ela fala, enquanto ergue o rosto da deusa, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Você é um ser tão bom, Nix... Por que "ele" não é como você?

- Por que um rei não pode ser maleável, minha menina. Vamos, não tenha tantas más impressões sobre o Imperador. Por detrás daquele rosto frio e severo, se esconde um ser bom e que lhe ama, como nunca amou ninguém.

- Se ele me amasse de verdade, não teria jurado pelo Estige que eu seria dele! – ela se revolta – Hades não sabe o significado da palavra amor! Nunca soube e nem nunca saberá!

Nix ouve calada o desabafo da princesa. Chegara o momento certo.

- Princesa, quero que olhe para os meus olhos, você pode fazer isso?

- Sim... – Cora responde, não entendendo bem o que Nix realmente quer.

Segurando o rosto de Cora com delicadeza, Nix começa a elevar o seu cosmo. Os olhos negros da rainha da noite desaparecem, dando lugar a dois globos totalmente negros, salpicado por pontos luminosos como se fossem estrelas. Cora se assusta um pouco, mas aquela visão começa a tranqüilizá-la como há muito tempo não ficava. Ela sente também, uma estranha sensação como se Nix estivesse invadindo todo o seu interior, como se ela estivesse analisando cada centímetro de sua alma. Essa estranha sensação não durou mais do que três segundos. De repente, os olhos da rainha da noite voltam ao normal, e Nix, como se tivesse encontrado algo realmente interessante lhe dá um doce sorriso e diz.

- Menina, acho que ainda não conhece bem os Campos Elíseos, não é verdade?

- É a primeira vez que saio do Castelo... – ela fala ainda se sentindo estranhamente invadida pela deusa da noite.

- Então aconselho a dar uma volta pelos vales. – ela fala, acariciando o rosto da jovem – Os Campos Elíseos não ficam a dever em nada aos verdes vales de Elêusis.

- Obrigada pelo convite, mas não tenho vontade.

- Está bem, minha menina. – Nix fala, enquanto se levanta – Mas pelo menos se alimente. Notei que desde que veio ao Castelo, não tocou em alimento nenhum.

- Não quero. Sei que se eu comer alguma fruta deste reino, serei obrigada a viver eternamente aqui... – Cora fala, porém, os olhos da deusa mentem, pois eles estão olhando de uma forma cobiçosa para uma tentadora árvore repleta de suculentas romãs.

Nix sorri e sai. Tão logo se vê sozinha, Cora se levanta e vai sorrateiramente até a romãzeira. Ela olha para os lados e colhe uma romã. De dentro da fruta, ela tira rapidamente sete pequenos grãos e os engole de uma vez. Displicentemente, ela joga o resto da fruta no chão, e resolve ir até o seu quarto no Castelo. Porém, o que a filha de Deméter jamais imaginava é que mais alguém a estava espreitando ali. Esse alguém pega a fruta do chão com muito cuidado e olhando para o Castelo, sorri de uma forma maquiavélica.

Dentro do castelo, Nix volta até a Sala do Trono.

- Lorde Hades, preciso lhe falar... – sua voz se perde ao contemplar que além de Hades, Hermes, Deméter se fazem presente.

- Deusa Nix! – Hermes sorri satisfeito ao vê-la também – Há quanto tempo!

- Nix, onde está Cora?! – Deméter pergunta esganiçada.

- Nix, - dessa vez, Hades toma a palavra – eles vieram até o meu Reino a fim de levarem Cora. – seu olhar toma um ar muito sombrio – Procure a princesa e diga a ela que está livre para partir quando quiser.

- Mas Hades, digo, Imperador, você mesmo disse há pouco tempo que...

- O que você me falou naquele momento é a mais pura verdade – e fechando os olhos, conclui – não posso forçá-la a viver um matrimonio forçado. Ela não merece tão cruel destino.

Nix escuta atônica. Quando abria a boca a fim de retrucar, Deméter interrompe:

- Ouviu o que o seu Imperador falou Nix. Traga a minha filha até a minha presença agora!

Depois que descobrira o que realmente aconteceu a Cora, Nix jamais permitiria que ela fosse levada de tal forma por Hermes e Deméter.

- Sim, farei o que me "pede" Grande Deméter – respondeu Nix, ironicamente – mas antes, preciso falar com o Imperador a sós. Se quiser ver logo sua filha, vá até os jardins do Palácio, pois acabei de deixá-la lá.

Tão logo, os dois deuses saem da Sala. Nix, com o seu poder, fecha a porta logo que Hermes termina de sair. Rapidamente ela vai até Hades que como sempre, parece ter anulado do seu semblante qualquer resquício de sentimento.

- Hades, antes de qualquer coisa, precisa saber de algo realmente importante sobre Cora.

- Fale.

E então, Nix conta detalhadamente tudo o que descobrira ao penetrar na alma da jovem. Hades ouve sem acreditar que tal fato realmente aconteceu. Para se certificar completamente a respeito de suas conclusões, Nix olha a alma de Hades também. Depois de um tempo...

- Maldita seja Afrodite!!! – Hades esmurra a parede, com um ódio descomunal – Como não suspeitei de tudo isso antes!?

- Pelo fato de que você também está afetado pelo veneno, Imperador. – Nix fala – Afrodite usou dos poderes de seus filhos Eros e Anteros para fazer com que o amor que tinha brotado entre vossa majestade e _lady_ Cora fosse totalmente destruído. A intenção dela é fazer com que Cora o odeie e fazer com que você a amasse cada vez mais e assim provocar um sofrimentos sem medida à Vossa Majestade.

- Chame Eros e Anteros para uma audiência... – a voz de Hades está carregada por um ódio descomunal.

- Para quê? Para que depois você envie à Afrodite em uma bandeja de prata a cabeça de Anteros e de Eros? – Nix retruca – Não se esqueça de que eu o conheço, Imperador. E saiba que uma guerra entre os deuses é a ultima coisa que desejamos. – e se aproximando dele, conclui – Nesse caso, você precisa ser mais ardiloso do que o inimigo. Finja que não descobriu o plano de Afrodite e não deixe Cora voltar com Deméter. E sobre o veneno de Anteros que corre nas veias da princesa, conheço um antídoto bastante eficaz para ele.

- E qual seria? – Hades parecia está voltando ao normal.

- O veneno que Eros despejou em seu ser. O ódio só pode ser curado com o amor. Tenho um plano para que o veneno em Cora seja sanado.

E dessa forma, Nix conta o seu plano para Hades que escuta atentamente. Depois que ela termina...

- É um plano bastante arriscado Nix! Se ela não se curar do veneno de Anteros, ela terá condições de fugir desse Reino e assim eu a perderei para sempre.

- Perder ou ganhar. Essas são as únicas saídas para quem entra em uma batalha. Você deve arriscar, ou então, ficará sem ela para sempre. Mas temos que pensar em uma forma de evitar que Deméter a leve daqui.

Não foi necessário um plano para que Cora continuasse no Palácio do Reino dos Mortos. Tão logo Nix acabara de expor a sua preocupação com relação à estadia da Princesa no Palácio, os dois deuses começam a escutar um burburinho de vozes agitadas vindas do lado de fora da Sala do Trono. Eram os guardas do Palácio que pareciam evitar a entrada de alguém. De repente, a porta se abre com violência, e os dois guardas, são arremessados com força aos pés de Hades e Nix que vêem incrédulos, um homem de aparência horrorosa, entrando na Sala do Trono aos pulos, como um sapo.

- Zeros! Como ousas entrar aqui dessa forma! – Hades esbraveja furioso.

- Mas que espectro insolente! – Nix também está abismada com o atrevimento do espectro.

- Meu senhor, minha senhora... – ele fala, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de reverência, já que ainda se encontra de cócoras no chão – Perdoem esse ser insignificante, mas vim aqui para lhes mostrar isso... – e estende para Hades, a romã que Cora havia acabado de colher.

- O que significa isso, espectro? – Hades pergunta, porém, começa a concatenar mentalmente a provável resposta que o espectro daria logo a seguir.

- Significa que a jovem hóspede desse Castelo parece desejar ficar aqui por toda a eternidade... Ehehehe... – o espectro fala com um tom de deboche, mas ao ver o olhar inquiridor de seu Imperador, ele logo deixa a ironia e o sarcasmo de lado e continua – Eu vi a jovem de olhos verdes colher esta romã das árvores do Jardim do Castelo. Ela mesma abriu a fruta e comeu sete grãos de romã! Eu mesmo vi com esses olhos que a terra já comeu!

- Nix, parece que o Destino está do meu lado dessa vez. – Hades fala, dando um sorriso, que impressionou até o espectro.

Nix, por sua vez, dá um suspiro de alívio, pois já não seria necessário criar uma forma para que Cora ficasse no Palácio. Naquele Reino, existe a severa lei de que qualquer ser que vá até o Mundo dos Mortos ainda vivo e que lá, comesse qualquer alimento, seria obrigado a viver no Reino das Sombras eternamente. No exato momento que Hades recebia das mãos do espectro a prova cabal da permanência definitiva de Cora no Reinos dos Espíritos, Hermes, Deméter e Cora aparecem no salão. Mãe e filha estão tão radiantes de alegria que até Nix como mãe que também é, se compadeceu mentalmente de Deméter.

- Lorde Hades. – Hermes fala, fazendo uma breve reverência – Encontramos _lady_ Cora voltando dos jardins – e olhando para mãe e filha que ainda continuam abraçadas, continua – e como pode constatar, a princesa não faz nenhuma objeção em voltar para o Reino dos Vivos. Pois bem, como minha missão designada pelo meu Pai já foi concluída, podemos agora...

- Ficar. – Hades interrompe o resto da frase de Hermes.

- Não Imperador, não era isso que eu ia dizer! Rsrsrs... – Hermes ainda sem entender o que Hades estava realmente querendo dizer, continua – Quero dizer que agora podemos seguir viagem rumo à Terra.

- Hermes, acho que você ainda não entendeu. Você e Deméter podem seguir viagem, mas a princesa vai ficar. – Hades disse, com o ar austero e com um olhar vago sobre a princesa.

- O que disse?! – Deméter se exalta – Tens coragem de se rebelar até mesmo contra o teu irmão Zeus que ordenou que eu levasse minha filha de volta?!

Cora olha para Hades assustada, pois se lembrou do juramento que ele tinha feito horas antes. Nix vendo que aquela situação poderia tomar um rumo drástico e lamentável, resolve agir.

- Lorde Hades jamais pensou em ferir algum desígnio do Rei dos Deuses, Grande Deméter. Mas sua filha feriu uma lei nesse Reino. Ela se alimentou com uma romã colhida nos jardins do Palácio e Vossa Majestade sabe que quem consome algum alimento sólido no Reino dos Mortos, está condenado a viver eternamente aqui.

- Isso é mentira!!! – Deméter esbraveja.

- Meu espectro viu esse fato. – Hades diz serenamente – E saiba Deméter que todos os meus servos são fiéis a mim.

- Seus servos são como você... Desprezíveis! – Deméter fala com enojamento.

- Minha princesa. – Hades se aproxima de Cora que está cada vez mais apavorada – É verdade que você se comeu alguns grãos desse pomo? – e lhe mostra a romã que fora dada por Zeros.

É lógico que Cora poderia ter mentido, dizendo que não se alimentara daquela fruta e que o espectro mentira. Porém, ela fitou os olhos enigmáticos do Imperador. Por um breve instante, o veneno que Anteros injetara em seu ser parecia ter perdido a sua eficácia. E foi exatamente nesse momento de fraqueza que...

- Sim... Eu comi alguns grãos de romã há pouco tempo.

Hermes suspira. Já estava prevendo o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento.

- Ouvimos da própria boca da princesa a verdade. – Hades diz, encarando Deméter – Por isso, ela vai ficar nesse Reino e se tornará a minha Rainha.

- NÃO!!! – Deméter grita desesperada – Jamais permitirei que minha filha se torne sua esposa!

- Eu é que jamais permitirei que ela se case com Apolo à força! – agora é Hades que sai do seu estado normal.

- Casar com Apolo? – Hermes interrompe a discussão – Que eu saiba, Apolo nunca esteve prometido em casamento a Cora... Eu mesmo sempre tratei desses assuntos e nunca meu pai me disse nada à respeito...

- O que disse Hermes? – Hades se vira em direção ao Dispensador de Bênçãos.

- O que Vossa Alteza escutou! – Hermes de repente pareceu está um pouco indignado e se dirigindo para Deméter – A Senhora por acaso inventou esse absurdo?

- Sim, eu disse! Para afastar esse ser dos olhos de minha filha, eu precisei levantar esse falso sim!

Todos com exceção de Hades, olham para Deméter abismados.

- Agora chega! – Hades resolve dar um ponto final aquela sucessão de desentendimentos – Ages feito uma louca, não discernindo que a sua mentira, provocou lágrimas e sofrimentos para a princesa! Ela ficará no meu Palácio sim e será a minha esposa! Agora nem Zeus poderá interferir!

- Seu maldito... – Deméter começou a levantar seu cosmo agressivamente mas...

- Pare Deméter. Como Hades terminou de dizer, agora chega.

Todos olham em direção a voz estranha aquela discussão. O dono da potente voz é Zeus, que por sua vez está acompanhado por Athena.

- Deméter, infelizmente, Cora vai ser obrigada a viver nesse reino para sempre. – ele continua, se aproximando de Hades – Perdoe-me esses transtornos que estão acontecendo no seu pacífico lar, meu irmão.

- Por que Vossa Majestade veio até aqui? – Nix pergunta curiosa.

- Desconfiamos que esse incidente poderia trazer mais transtornos dos que os que já estão acontecendo. – disse Athena.

- Se minha filha for condenada a viver nesse lugar, continuarei com a minha punição... – Deméter estava com o olhar perdido, mas marejado de um ódio incontrolável – Toda a humanidade perecerá em menos de duas semanas pela fome e pelo frio!

- Não mamãe! – Cora se descontrola – Não castigues os humanos assim! Eles não tem culpa!

- Cora tem razão. – Zeus fala – Deméter, isso que você está fazendo não faz o menor sentido! Você é uma deusa! Pense nas conseqüências!

- Deméter – Hades fala – Podemos fazer um trato.

- Um trato com você?! Jamais!

- Depois que casarmos, Cora passará seis meses do ano em minha companhia, sendo a Rainha deste Reino – ele fala, como se não tivesse ouvido os protestos da deusa das colheitas – e nos outros seis meses, ela ficará em sua companhia no Mundo dos Vivos.

Todos se calaram com a proposta. Deméter olha sua filha que está preocupadíssima com o futuro dos humanos. Depois de um tempo de silêncio que pareceu mais uma eternidade, Deméter fala:

- Não quero e jamais serei de acordo com esse matrimônio mas é melhor ter minha filha por um breve espaço de tempo do que não tê-la jamais... Sim, eu aceito a sua proposta. Mas saibam todos os deuses que aqui se encontram que nos meses que Cora não estiver comigo, a humanidade será tocada por um inverno rigoroso, porém, não prejudicial.

- Vejo que finalmente, a sabedoria falou pelos lábios de Hades e Deméter. – Athena fala feliz.

E assim, Cora foi obrigada a se despedir de sua mãe com lágrimas de tristeza. Sua sinceridade exagerada foi a maior culpada pelo seu confinamento ali. Para aliviar tanto sofrimento na princesa, Hades concordou que Cianéia, a jovem dama de companhia de Cora, fosse trazida do Mundo dos Vivos a fim de servir a princesa no Mundo dos Mortos. Por sua vez, Deméter acalmou a filha dizendo que cessaria aquela estação invernosa. Dessa forma, os deuses voltaram aos seus respectivos lares, voltando para o Palácio de Hades no dia do seu casamento com Cora, o que não tardaria a se realizar...

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_Revisão: _****_Luthy Lothlorien e Juli.Chan_**

****

**....x....**

**....x....**

**....x....**

**_Notas da autora_**

_Bem, eis mais um capítulo terminado! Mas antes que os leitores comecem a maquinar uma forma de aniquilar a autora que vos tecla, quero dizer que no próximo capítulo, tudo ficará tudo as mil maravilhas entre Hades e Cora, já que eles irão se casar e bem... acontecerá a tão esperada lua-de-mel, e... bem, vocês sabem o que estou querendo dizer não sabem? (Arthemisys mais vermelha do que um pimentão de tanta vergonha) Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Pelos céus! Como o próximo capítulo será difícil para mim! Mas prometo que darei o máximo de mim para que saia do agrado de todo mundo!_

_Quero aproveitar e agradecer de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa fanfic e em especial para:_

**_Mari Marim_**_: Obrigada pela força amiga! Seus reviews nas minhas fic's me deixam muito feliz mesmo! Você sabe que é uma amiga muito especial para mim. Beijos!_

**_Megawinsone_**_: Peço desculpas por ainda não ter lido as suas obras. Obrigada pelo comentário!_

**_Milla-chan_**_: Fico muito feliz em saber que a fanfic está lhe agradando! Muito obrigada pelo review!_

**_Cíntia_**_: Aê! É você que me deixa sem palavras com a sua arte de desenhar! Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! Beijos!_

**_Yoshino_**_: Nossa... com tantos elogios, o mínimo que devo dizer é obrigada! _

**_Mymy_**_: O prazer foi todo meu em receber as suas preciosas dicas. Muito obrigada por ler a fic e por acompanha-la._

**_Juli.chan_**_: Muito obrigada por ter revisado esse capítulo!!! Saiba que você é muito talentosa e mais uma vez retifico que sou a sua maior fã! Beijos!_

**_Luthy Lothlorien_**_: Obrigada de coração por ter revisado a fanfic e por ter enviado aquela linda apresentação de slides para mim! Espero ver as suas fic's no ar o mais breve possível! Beijos!!!_

**_Katrinna Highkick_**_: Menina! Conseguiu me deixar totalmente envergonhada com aquela "propaganda" que você fez da fanfic no seu blog! Eu não mereço tudo aquilo! Rsrsrsrs... Muito obrigada pela sua amizade e também, por está acompanhando a fic! E sobre a sua dúvida, Cora foi obrigada a se casar com Hades e ela segundo a mitologia grega, Cora nunca amou Hades. Beijos!_

**_Kagome-chn_**_: Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Pode aguardar, pois Hades não deixará tudo o que Afrodite fez por nada não! Obrigada por está acompanhando a fic e obrigada por ter me presenteado com aquele fanart lindo da Cora! Beijos!_

**_Kri_**_: Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**_Elektra de Ártemis_**_: Muito obrigada por ter lido a fic e saiba mais uma vez que você é uma escritora de muito talento! Espero ver mais fic's suas no ar em breve!_

**_Petit Ange_**_: Meu anjinho, muito obrigada por está acompanhando essa fanfic! Beijos mil!!!_

_Pandora Amamiya: Eu é que estou de queixo perante tanta criatividade vinda de você! Ainda estou sonhando com a fanfic que você est escrevendo! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!_

_Também quero agradecer à **Paloma****, Lola, Palas Lis, Lady Pandora, Sukky, Ishtar** e em especial ao **Rolds** que em parceria com alguns amigos estão produzindo um mangá baseado na fanfic "O Mito do Amor Eterno"! Além de ter um traço inigualável, ele é um amigo muito especial! Valeu por tudo Rolds!_

_Bem, agora acabou! Se eu tiver esquecido o nome de alguém, peço sinceras desculpas e prometo que no próximo capítulo, pagarei uma prenda pelo meu esquecimento! Rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Até a próxima!_

**_Arthemisys_**


	5. O Meio Quarta Parte

**O Mito do Amor Eterno**

****

**_By Arthemisys_**

**_O Meio_**

**_Quarta Parte_**

****

O dia do casamento enfim chegara. A pedido de Hades, Zeus foi escolhido para ser o celebrante do matrimônio, que também não tem a pompa comumente vista pelos deuses imortais. E como a teoria de que Hades seqüestrou a sua noiva foi a mais evidente, vários deuses deixaram de comparecer a cerimônia, ainda enraivecidos com a "atitude" do Imperador dos Mortos.

No Castelo, mais especificamente nos aposentos reais, Cora se encontra olhando os Campos Elíseos, seu coração sentindo muita saudade de sua terra natal e de sua mãe. Desde aquele dia em que soube que ficaria no Reino dos Mortos, ela não saia do quarto para absolutamente nada, afim de não ter que se encontrar com o seu "raptor". Hades por sua vez, não forçava nenhum encontro e assim, estavam há dias sem se verem, mesmo convivendo sob o mesmo teto. Apenas Nix é que aparecia, para ver se ela estava precisando de alguma coisa.

- _Lady_ Cora, fiz esse ramalhete de lírios brancos para a senhora usar no casamento... – Cianéia aparece no quarto, fazendo com que Cora desviasse o olhar para a ninfa e para o arranjo floral que esta trazia.

- Não irei usar nenhum ramalhete. – e se levantando, sai até os jardins do Castelo, deixando a ninfa sozinha.

Nos jardins, Cora caminha sem rumo. Seus pensamentos estão longe dali, imaginando como seria triste a sua vida naquele lugar, ao lado daquele deus. De repente, uma alma mortal se aproxima da jovem. É o espírito de uma criança. Esta oferece um lírio selvagem á deusa e se ajoelha em reverência. Encantada com tal ato, Cora responde:

- Obrigada pelo lindo presente, pequena criança! – e abraçando a pequena menina, ela lhe pergunta – Por qual motivo você foi obrigada a vir viver neste reino tão prematuramente?

A criança, ainda abraçada com Cora, responde prontamente:

- Eu morri de fome. É que teve um inverno forte lá em cima – ela fala, apontando o dedinho para o alto, como se apontasse o Mundo dos Vivos – e não teve alimento. Meus papais ainda ergueram um altar para a senhora, deusa Perséfone, mas a senhora não atendeu ao pedido dos meus papais...

Cora ouve o relato, espantada. Perséfone?! O nome dela não é esse!

- Mas menininha, meu nome não é Perséfone, é Cora...

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou.

- A senhora é Perséfone sim! Meu papai disse que a senhora foi a causadora da neve e por isso ele construiu um altar para a senhora lá em casa para não deixar que eu morresse.

Cora leva as mãos até a boca, terrivelmente assustada. Logo ela pousa a pequena criança no chão e corre em direção a Sala do Trono, onde Hades se encontra. Chegando até o local, ela vê Hades analisando o Livro dos Mortos junto com Lune de Balron, o procurador dos mortos. Mal o Imperador da Morte percebe a presença da princesa na Sala, Cora começa a falar esbaforida:

- É sua culpa! – ela grita, apontando o dedo indicador para Hades.

- Retire-se, Lune. – Hades fala, enquanto se levanta do trono.

Quando o espectro se retira, Hades se aproxima da jovem que está trêmula de tanta raiva.

- O que eu fiz para que você me acuse dessa forma?

- Sabe do que os humanos me chamam agora?! – Cora retorna a falar, mas sua voz fica embargada com lágrimas que começam a surgir – Perséfone! É assim que eles se referem a mim!

- Aquela que traz a destruição... – Hades decifra o nome de Perséfone.

- Sim!!! Mas eu nunca quis trazer males para os homens! Eu os amo e...

- É essa a retribuição que a raça humana sempre dá aos deuses. – Hades fala tranquilamente – Enquanto nos preocupamos com eles, eles nos rebaixam, achando que são mais poderosos e invencíveis que os imortais. Por isso, _lady_ Cora, saiba que eu não sou o culpado por você está sendo venerada com esse sombrio nome.

Ela o olha com um enojo inacreditável. Após um suspiro, a fim de parar o pranto que ainda insiste em correr, ela brada:

- Saiba Imperador Hades, que da mesma forma que você fez comigo eu irei fazer com você... – seus dentes rangiam de tanto ódio, provocado não pela descoberta que fizera, mas pelo motivo que conhecemos – Transformarei a sua vida em um inferno, eu juro!!! – ela sai, fechando a porta bruscamente atrás de si.

- É o que veremos... – Hades fala com a costumeira voz sombria e enigmática, porém mais confiante.

Algumas horas depois...

Na cerimônia, que está sendo realizada em um templo nos Elíseos erguido há milhares de anos em homenagem a Hades, poucos deuses se fazem presentes. Dentre eles, estão Zeus, suas filhas Athena e Ártemis, Deméter, Nix e seus filhos Thanatos e Hypnos e também Afrodite, que fez questão de ir até a cerimônia vestida com a sua melhor túnica e com o seu adorno preferido, um cinturão de ouro e pedras preciosas, que diziam fazer com que os seus poderes aumentassem consideravelmente.

Quando todos os imortais finalmente se acomodaram, Hades entra no templo. Vestido com a sua sápuris, seu ar altivo e seu físico atlético demonstram claramente todo o poder a ele conferido. Nem Vênus que estava ali apenas para desfrutar melhor de sua vingança, ficou insensível a visão que seus olhos lhe mostravam. O coração da fogosa deusa da paixão saltou quando sentiu Hades passar por ela, porém, sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Finalmente, ele pára em frente ao seu irmão, que diz em voz baixa:

- Por favor, meu irmão, eu lhe peço. Cuide de Cora como se ela fosse uma jóia única. Pois eu infelizmente, não tive essa oportunidade de conviver com um ser tão bom como aquele que você está prestes a desposar.

- Saiba Zeus que ela será a deusa mais feliz de todas em pouco tempo. – ele lhe responde prontamente.

Mal terminara de falar, Hades e todos os demais, sentem uma leve e entristecida cosmo-energia surgindo no local. Todos se viram em direção a fonte de tão cálido poder. Fora Hades e Nix, todos ficaram abismados com a visão que estavam tendo.

Cora, começa a subir as escadarias do templo, acompanhada por sua fiel escudeira Cianéia. Ao contrário das noivas normais, a princesa está vestida com uma longa túnica de seda preta. Seu véu também é negro, sendo este sustentado por uma fina tiara feita de bronze. Fora a tiara, Cora não usa mais nenhum adorno. Seu rosto que sempre estava livre de qualquer artifício de beleza, dessa vez está maquiado com tons pesados e está encoberto pelo véu que ostenta. E finalmente, ao invés de um ramalhete de flores, a triste noiva leva consigo uma coroa de espinhos secos. Uma visão triste e gótica, mas não menos bela, uma vez que a filha de Deméter não conseguiu se ultrajar de sua beleza campestre e divina.

- Pelos céus... Minha filha... – Deméter não esconde a grande tristeza e decepção por ver sua filha naquele estado.

- Estúpido deus Hades! – Ártemis fala baixo, porém a sua irmã Athena escuta a deusa da caça e percebe que esta está sentindo um ódio desmedido.

- O que houve minha irmã? – Athena pergunta.

- Ainda pergunta o que houve?! Não está vendo tão desalenta situação? Nossa amiga está se casando a força com um alguém que ela nunca amou! Como Hades pode ter um coração tão frio e cruel?!

Athena que percebera que havia algo de estranho em tudo isso há mais tempo, coloca a ponta do dedo indicador nos lábios de Ártemis e fala mais baixo:

- Compreendo a sua ira, minha valente irmã, mas... – ela aponta discretamente para Afrodite que parecia está extasiada de tanta alegria – Não acha que a deusa Afrodite está regozijante demais hoje?

A irmã de Apolo olha de soslaio para Afrodite e então, compreende o que a irmã realmente queria dizer.

Quando finalmente Cora chega ao altar onde se encontram Zeus e Hades, este último estende a mão para a noiva que aceita o gesto. Assim, a cerimônia é realizada. Logo após a cerimônia, uma carruagem leva a agora Rainha Perséfone até os aposentos núpciais, mas antes, ela teve tempo de abraçar a sua querida mãe mais uma vez. Ao ver a filha partir, Deméter se entrega as lágrimas novamente e Afrodite se aproxima dela e lhe pergunta o motivo de tantas lágrimas.

- E ainda pergunta Afrodite?! Não viu o estado em que minha filha está? Por que você teve que nutrir esse amor tão louco em Hades por minha filha???

Afrodite engole em seco a pergunta e responde com a sua costumeira voz doce:

- Quero que saiba Grande Deméter, que se dependesse realmente de mim, esse amor jamais teria acontecido...

**Palácio de Hades**

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, Cora se desfaz rapidamente do seu véu, jogando o arranjo violentamente na cama. As lágrimas de tristeza começam a borrar a sua pesada maquiagem e a coragem que estava nela, fugiu completamente. Seu medo estava crescendo a cada minuto ao imaginar que teria que se entregar a Hades. Seus olhos crescem de medo ao ver a maçaneta da porta se mexer. Seu marido acaba de entrar, não mais vestido na sápuris, mas com uma túnica púrpura que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Em sua mão direita traz uma adaga e na esquerda uma taça de ouro. Ele deposita os objetos numa mesa e olha para Cora que já está em um canto da parede recuada, como um animal prestes a ser caçado.

- Rainha Cora – ele começa a falar – eis o meu presente de casamento.

Cora o olha assustada, sem entender o que ele falara.

- Presente...? – ela balbucia timidamente.

- Sim. – ao falar, ele a encara com frieza, escondendo assim, a crescente paixão que aparecia toda vez que ele a contemplava - A sua liberdade.

- Minha liberdade?! – Cora dessa vez fala mais alto.

- Sim. Vi que você continua a me rejeitar e não desejo ter ao meu lado ninguém assim. Por isso, eis o meu presente. Bebendo o conteúdo que despejarei nessa taça, você terá condições de transpassar todas as esferas infernais e poderá alcançar o Mundo dos Vivos sã e salva.

Cora riu sem acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Mal imaginava ela, que na realidade esse era o plano proposto por Nix para retirar todo o veneno de Anteros tinha despejado em sua alma.

Vendo que Cora acreditou em suas palavras, Hades começa a executar o plano. Com a adaga, ele faz um corte em seu próprio pulso, aparando o sangue que escorre, na taça. Quando o recipiente encheu completamente, ele com o seu poder fechou o corte feito e erguendo a taça, oferece a rainha que acompanha todo o ritual calada.

- Com o meu sangue, você terá o poder de atravessar o Muro das Lamentações sem nenhum esforço. Beba e seja feliz como sempre desejou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela toma o cálice das mãos do Imperador dos Mortos e como se tivesse ingerindo um suave néctar, ela bebe todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Quando terminou de ingerir o último gole, sentiu que estava perdendo todos os seus sentidos. Antes de desmaiar, ela é amparara por seu marido. Ele a despeja cuidadosamente na grande cama e acariciando o rosto da jovem que parecia dormir tranquilamente, diz:

- Que esse maldito veneno que inundou seu puro ser seja aniquilado com esse outro veneno que ainda persiste no meu espírito. – e beijando os lábios da jovem, ele diz – tenha bons sonhos Rainha. – e sai, deixando que seu sangue cuide do resto.

No dia seguinte...

Os primeiros raios de luz começaram a romper através das cortinas que flutuavam com a brisa matutina. Hades que passara a noite toda na Sala do Trono se levanta e contempla os Campos Elíseos, por uma janela. O deus dos mortos começara a acreditar que o plano de Nix tinha falhado e isso corroia o seu coração. Porém, antes que pensasse mais, ouviu o portal da Sala sendo aberta e ouviu também, passos pequenos e tímidos indo em sua direção. O Imperador dos Mortos não se vira e então, se sente envolvido pelos braços leves e macios de Cora, tendo a sensação de ser envolvido por laços de seda. Sente também a cabeça da jovem pendendo nas suas costas e percebe que o tecido de sua túnica está sendo molhado por lágrimas. E assim ficaram por certo tempo, até o silêncio ser quebrado por Cora.

- Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, meu senhor... Como o meu amor pode ter se transformado em ódio? Simplesmente não lembro de absolutamente nada do que aconteceu para todo esse rancor ter florescido. Sou um ser indigno do seu amor... Peço que perdoe e que se achar melhor, declame na frente de todos os imortais um castigo para mim, que tão cega ficou sem nem mesmo entender o porquê...

Hades suspira aliviado. Rapidamente ele se vira e procura os lábios da jovem, dando assim um beijo urgente e apaixonado. Depois de receber a carícia, Cora ainda tenta argumentar, porém Hades a cala colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca da jovem. Ele a puxa gentilmente para o parapeito da janela e a faz contemplar o novo dia que está surgindo nos Campos Elíseos.

- Consegues contemplar todo o vale, minha Rainha? – ele fala com os lábios colados no ouvido da jovem que olha tudo extasiada – Lhe pertence de agora em diante.

Cora dá um sorriso e se vira para Hades. Ela começa a descer as alças de seu vestido, desnudando o seu corpo inteiramente. Hades aparentemente não esboça nenhuma reação, mas o Imperador sente o seu rosto queimar com a visão proporcionada. Ela sorri, tentando esconder a crescente vergonha por tanta "ousadia". Ela então começa a falar:

- Consegue contemplar este corpo e este espírito presentes na sua frente? – ele afirma e ela continua – Lhe pertencem de agora em diante.

O olhar de Hades demonstra claramente o desejo que começa a se manifestar mais e mais. Ele retira a parte superior de sua túnica e envolve a jovem com o tecido. Ela o olha assustada e ele se aproxima, falando bem perto de seus lábios.

- Aqui não é o local ideal para se desposar uma Rainha. – e a erguendo nos seus braços, a conduz até o seu quarto.

Chegando no recinto, ele pousa o corpo da deusa na cama. O tecido que a envolve ao mesmo tempo a desnuda, fazendo com essa visão ficasse inocente e ao mesmo tempo, sensual. Ele a contempla, seus olhos parecendo devorá-la a cada centímetro visto e diz:

- Não tenha medo, _lady_ Cora...

Ela então fica de joelhos na cama, estendendo a mão para ele e diz com convicção:

- Jamais conhecerei o medo se você estiver comigo, meu amor...

Não agüentando mais a paixão que como fogo, o estava consumindo, ele a abraça e a beija com desejo. Ela o puxa para si, e deitando-se, permite que ele comece a explorar o seu corpo. Hades começa a descer seus lábios pelo pescoço da jovem, dando pequenas mordidas em sua pele, seguindo assim, até os seios, ouvindo dela um gemido de prazer.

Vendo que tal carícia a está extasiando, ele prolonga ainda mais, percorrendo depois, o caminho do ventre, indo em direção as suas coxas. Ao ouvir o seu nome sendo pronunciado por Cora, ele rapidamente volta a encontrar seus olhos com os dela e lhe responde com um beijo ardente enquanto sua mão vai ao encontro da feminilidade, fazendo com ela estremecesse de tanto prazer.

Ela por sua vez, começa a imitar as carícias recebidas, e com sucesso, retira o resto da túnica de Hades, fazendo com que sua intimidade entrasse em contato direto com o corpo quente da jovem esposa. O frio coração do deus dos mortos dispara ao sentir que ela lhe dava pequenas mordidas seguidas por suaves beijos em seu baixo ventre. Ele não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Teria que possuí-la imediatamente.

- Minha deusa... – ele fala em um sussurro rouco – não me submeta a mais sofrimento...

Imediatamente ele a puxa para perto de si e rapidamente, se deita por cima dela e com as habilidosas mãos, abre suavemente suas pernas, começando a torná-la sua aos poucos. A única reação de Cora é arranhar as costas do seu amado, a cada vez que se sente mais invadida. Quando ele consegue romper a barreira de sua inocência, ela dá um leve gemido de dor misturado com prazer, sendo logo calada por um suave beijo de Hades que continua a estimular a jovem, tocando com uma das mãos sua feminilidade. Assim, os dois corpos suados começam uma primitiva dança até chegarem ao mesmo tempo no ápice do prazer.

Sentindo-se fraco e satisfeito, o Monarca se deita, deixando que sua esposa ficasse deitada por cima dele e assim ficaram por um longo tempo. O silêncio é finalmente quebrado por Cora que diz:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, minha Rainha.

Lembrando-se dos momentos de intenso prazer vividos há pouco tempo atrás, ela dá um sorriso maroto e diz, enquanto encara os verdes olhos de seu marido:

- Abençoada seja Afrodite por personificar tão pleno sentimento!

Ao ouvir o nome daquela que quase o fez perder Cora, seus olhos se enchem de um ódio descomunal. Com rapidez ele se debruça por cima de Cora, fazendo com que ela o olhasse assustada. Ele diz com uma voz grave e autoritária:

- Jamais pronuncie o nome desta deusa na minha frente entendeu? – e ao perceber o temor nos olhos de Cora, ele a beija e tentando se controlar, lhe fala docemente – Você sim, é a personificação de todo o amor minha doce Rainha. Sou teu escravo e teu guardião perpétuo. Jamais permitirei que conheça o significado da dor, minha amada deusa...

E assim, os primeiros seis meses de casamento prosseguiram. Durante o dia, Hades comanda o seu Reino com autoridade e controle, mantendo o respeito e o temor de seus subordinados, enquanto Cora ou Perséfone, como assim está sendo chamada pelos seus súditos com exceção de Cianéia, vela pela constante manutenção do Palácio dos Mortos e dos Campos Elíseos. Porém, quando a noite chega no Reino das Sombras, os amantes se entregam ao amor e a paixão que não puderam saciar plenamente durante o dia.

Porém, a primavera começava a chegar, indicando que já se fazia tempo de Hades cumprir a sua parte no trato que fizera com Deméter. Com pesar, Cora se despediu de seu marido e partiu rumo ao Mundo dos Vivos. A alegria de ver a sua mãe é sem dúvida sem medidas, mas a saudade de seu esposo com certeza é bem maior. Apesar de repetir para sua preocupada mãe que ama Hades e que seu casamento não tem nenhum dissabor, sua mãe continuava inquieta e apreensiva.

Numa certa manhã em que Deméter foi com Cora até o Olimpo, Afrodite decidiu então averiguar o andamento de sua vingança.

- Minha querida rainha Perséfone – Afrodite fala, ao se aproximar da jovem que está nos jardins do Palácio Celestial colhendo lírios brancos selvagens – Como está pálida! Parece que o Reino dos Mortos não lhe faz bem?

- Ao contrário minha abençoada amiga! – Cora diz, estampando em seu rosto o seu mais belo sorriso – O amor está me fazendo mais feliz a cada dia!

- O amor...? – Afrodite pergunta desconfiada.

- Sim! Como esse sentimento é maravilhoso! Ainda mais com o marido que o Destino reservou para mim! – e abraçando a atônita deusa do amor, completa – Sou a deusa mais feliz de todas, pois amo meu marido e sei que ele me ama mais do que tudo!

Afrodite ouve tudo na mais completa ira e rancor. O seu plano aparentemente perfeito falhou de forma desastrosa. Porém, o "pior" ainda está por vir.

- Posso te contar um segredo, Afrodite? – Cora fala baixinho, como se as flores do jardim tivessem ouvidos.

-... Sim, pode contar... – Afrodite responde séria.

- Há cerca de um mês ando tendo alguns enjôos e tonturas. Não contei nada para Hades, mamãe ou Nix, mas acho que eu estou...

- Grávida?! – Afrodite pergunta alarmada – Mas como?! Você está no Mundo dos Vivos há quase seis meses, como pôde ter engravidado nesse período?!

- Você também acha que estou mesmo grávida?! – Cora não consegue esconder a alegria que contamina a sua alma. Voltando a falar bem baixinho, a jovem continua – É há cerca de um mês, durante uma noite, meu amor me fez uma visita secreta. Depois dessa maravilhosa noite, venho me sentindo estranha... Grávida... Será que estou realmente grávida?!

- Bem, pelo visto pode ser que sim... – Afrodite tenta aparentar serenidade, mas o seu íntimo está revirando com tudo o que está escutando – Por favor, me dê licença. Preciso descansar um pouco.

Deixando Cora no jardim, Afrodite sai pisando duro até o seu aposento no Palácio de Zeus. Ao chegar no quarto, com os seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela começa a quebrar tudo o que vê em sua frente. Depois de destruir a última estátua que ainda permanecera de pé, ela fala para si mesma.

- Maldito Hades!!! Como descobriu o antídoto?! Agora isso se tornou sério... – seus olhos azuis brilham com a idéia que surgiu em sua mente – Vou estragar a sua felicidade a todo custo e irei começar por essa vida que começa a crescer no ventre de sua estúpida mulher!!!

Ao retornar para o Reino de seu marido, Cora passa a sentir mais mal-estar a cada dia. A filha de Deméter tenta esconder ao máximo, para evitar preocupações por parte de seu marido. Preocupada com a saúde de sua amiga, Nix pede para contemplar o espírito dela, e qual grande surpresa ao ver que dentro de seu ser, outro ser se fazia presente.

- Pelo Estige! – Nix fala maravilhada – Vossa Majestade está grávida!

Os olhos de Cora se inundam de lágrimas.

- Então estou mesmo grávida?

- Sim. Lorde Hades será pai em pouco tempo... Espere Cora, para onde vai com tanta pressa?

A Rainha dos Mortos já está na metade do caminho que leva até a Sala do Trono, onde comumente seu marido fica. Ao entrar na sala, percebe que interrompe uma reunião entre Hades e os deuses Thanatos e Hypnos. Ao perceber sua esposa, Hades imediatamente interrompe a reunião e pede para que eles retornassem depois. Quando estão a sós, Hades fala:

- O que aconteceu para que minha amada deusa entre dessa forma aqui?

Ela sorri um pouco envergonhada e fala:

- Perdoe-me o incomodo meu senhor...

- Tua doce presença jamais será um incomodo, pelo contrário. – e a abraça, beijando gentilmente.

- Tenho uma boa-nova para você, meu amor! – ela fala, não conseguindo segurar a felicidade que flui dentro de si.

- E o que é? – ele pergunta com um sorriso que só dava para ela, sua Rainha.

- Bem... – ela dá um sorriso maroto e continua – É que brevemente o Reino das Almas terá uma princesa ou um príncipe!

Hades não consegue acreditar no que ouve.

- Você está...?

- Sim! Nix acabou de contemplar! Estou grávida!

Ele em um impulso a ergue nos braços e a gira sem parar. Tentando segurar uma gargalhada de alegria, Cora pede para ser colocada no chão novamente, ou teria outro acesso de tontura. Ele a deixa no chão e sorrindo como um menino, diz:

- Obrigado pelo presente que acaba de me dar, minha deusa.

- Eu é que agradeço pela felicidade sem medidas que me ofereces a cada dia, meu amor...

Ele a ergue novamente e sai em direção a uma saída secreta.

- Para onde está me levando? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- Para o nosso quarto. Precisamos comemorar a chegada do nosso filho, não concorda?

Ela acena a cabeça afirmando que sim e então, os dois amantes partem para o quarto, desejosos de paixão. Mal sabia eles que essa alegria estaria com os dias contados em exatos seis meses, prazo que Cora voltaria para a presença de sua mãe e então, seria alvo fácil para os desígnios vingativos de Afrodite.

**CONTINUA...**

**_Revisão: Juli.Chan e Luthy Lothlorien_**

_Notas da autora:_

_CONSEGUI!!!!! Uau! Nem posso acreditar! Consegui escrever esse capítulo e ainda por cima sai ilesa e sem traumas! (risos)_

_Bem, mais uma vez quero agradecer de coração a todos que estão mandando os seus comentários, críticas e sugestões. Também quero agradecer a uma turminha especial que está me mandando inúmeros fanart's dessa fanfic! Eu fico muito honrada com isso, já que bem... Desenhar definitivamente não é a minha praia! (risos)_

_Valeu por tudo pessoal!_

_E para terminar essa nota, devo avisar que talvez o próximo (e provavelmente penúltimo capítulo) saia com um pouquinho de atraso, já que irei entrar em temporada de provas e também, tenho que dar atenção a outra fanfic que estou escrevendo, que é a fic "Um Novo Rumo"._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada!_

_Até a próxima!_

**_Arthemisys_**


	6. O Meio Quinta Parte

**O Mito do Amor Eterno**

****

**_Arthemisys_**

**_O Meio_**

****

**_Quinta Parte_**

Durante os seis meses que se seguiram, os Campos Elíseos do Reino dos Mortos pareciam que tinham ganhado vida nova. A notícia de que um herdeiro de Hades e, portanto, um novo deus, estava para chegar, animaram a todos de uma maneira toda especial. Nos céus Olímpicos, Zeus soube da alegre notícia junto com Deméter, Hera e Athena. Tão logo, Hermes, o mensageiro de Júpiter, foi até o Reino das Sombras dar em nome de Zeus e Deméter, parabéns à Cora e Hades.

Em um dia próximo à partida de Perséfone para a temporada que tinha que cumprir na Terra, a jovem Imperatriz passeia pelos Campos Elíseos junto com a sua fiel serva e melhor amiga, a mortal Cianéia.

- Já pensou em um nome para o príncipe, rainha Cora? – perguntou Cianéia, vendo que sua senhora colhe alguns lírios.

- Cianéia, não será um príncipe que o Mundo das Almas terá... – ela respondeu, enquanto contemplava a pequena flor sendo girada pelos seus dedos – Nix me disse que eu estou esperando uma princesa... – e vendo o semblante de admiração que sua amiga fez, a deusa fala – Mas não conte isso a ninguém! É uma surpresa que pretendo fazer ao meu marido!

- Sim, minha senhora, não se preocupe! Minha boca é um túmulo! – e vendo que a jovem ri com a resposta dada, Cianéia volta a perguntar – E então? Qual será o nome da futura princesa???

- Ephemeron. Nossa filha se chamará Ephemeron! – Cora fala com um largo sorriso de alegria.

- Lírio branco selvagem... – Cianéia traduz o nome latim que Perséfone pronunciou – É um lindo nome! Digno de uma deusa!

- Eu sei Cianéia! É um nome digno para o fruto de um grande amor!

As duas se abraçam, indo assim até o Palácio de Hades que por enquanto, não sabia do segredo que ficou entre Nix, Cianéia e Perséfone.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e com muito pesar e saudade mútua, Cora teve que mais uma vez, deixar Hades e os Reinos Subterrâneos, em direção à Terra banhada de Sol. Mas antes, ficou confirmado que dessa vez, Cora passaria apenas dois meses, já que tanto a Rainha dos Mortos, quanto o Monarca, queriam que o futuro herdeiro do Inframundo nascesse no seu Reino.

Sabendo do retorno de Prosérpina ao Mundo dos Vivos, Afrodite resolve colocar os seus frios e danosos planos em ação. E assim...

- Pelos deuses, que noite maravilhosa! – diz Thanatos, deus que personifica a morte.

- Digo o mesmo, meu querido Thanatos... – assim diz Afrodite, que se levanta do leito onde há alguns momentos antes, dava a Thanatos, um prazer sem limites. O mais luxurioso prazer que só os imortais tem o privilégio de sentir, se eles tiverem como companheira de prazer, a bela Vênus.

- Se estivesse em minhas mãos agora, daria todo o Inferno e todos os seus habitantes a você, magnífica mulher! – exclama Thanatos, enquanto bebe mais uma taça transbordante de vinho oferecido pela bela Citeréia.

- Não ambiciono tanto, meu viril senhor... – ela fala com uma voz melosa, enquanto cobre o seu corpo com uma fina túnica negra. Em um móvel próximo, ela pega um objeto pontiagudo, que brilha com a chama da única tocha que ilumina o quarto da deusa e um pequeno recipiente de cristal, quase imperceptível. Ela se aproxima novamente de seu amante – Apenas desejo que me beije, Thanatos...

Prontamente, o deus concede ao pedido de Afrodite e enquanto os lábios do deus se compraziam dos lascivos lábios de Afrodite, a deusa rapidamente faz um pequeníssimo corte no punho de Thanatos, que ainda entorpecido de prazer, não sente nada. Enquanto fingia corresponder com ardor o beijo, Afrodite consegue depositar algumas gotas de sangue de Thanatos no interior do recipiente. Antes de terminar a carícia, ela toca o local do corte com as pontas dos dedos, fechando imediatamente a pequena incisão. Ela o olha satisfeitíssima.

- Agora vamos dormir. Preciso recuperar a minha cosmo-energia. – ela diz, fitando os olhos prateados do deus da morte.

Satisfeito com a longa noite de luxúria que desfrutara Thanatos finalmente adormece nos braços de Afrodite. Esta por sua vez, também se entrega ao sono, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Após alguns dias, o Olimpo mais uma vez está vestido de festa. Um festim realizado por Dionísio atraiu todos os deuses novamente ao Palácio Celestial e Deméter foi junto com Perséfone, apreciar tal festejo. Hades por sua vez, teve que rejeitar o convite feito pelo deus do vinho, pois suas obrigações no Reino dos Mortos o impediriam de comparecer. Porém, ele enviou uma mensagem através de Hermes para a sua amada esposa, lhe dando votos de cuidado e de saudades.

- A gravidez está lhe deixando mais bela a cada dia! – Íris, a deusa da juventude e mensageira de Hera, fala enquanto acaricia o ventre de sua amiga.

- E o amor também, não se esqueça disso! – Cora completa.

-... Claro, o amor também... – Íris não compreendia o amor de Cora por seu "raptor", mas preferiu não estender mais tão perturbador assunto.

- Querida Cora, como está? – Afrodite, mais uma vez estonteantemente bela, se aproxima das deusas – Deméter, sempre tão elegante...

As três inocentes deusas sorriem ao ver que Afrodite se aproxima.

- Afrodite! – Deméter faz uma breve reverência – Que bons ventos lhe trazem até aqui?

- Vim ver esse belo festim e vim averiguar com meus próprios olhos, o ser que se desenvolve no ventre de sua formosa filha. – os olhos da deusa do amor param na barriga de Cora. A criança se mexe, como que incomodada com a presença de Vênus.

- A criança está crescendo com muita saúde Afrodite, muito obrigada. – Cora também sente um pouco de inquietação.

- Fico feliz com tão plena notícia, querida Perséfone. – Afrodite fala enquanto estende a Cora e Deméter, duas taças transbordantes de vinho trazidas por ela. – Vamos então brindar este pleno acontecimento! – e pegando mais duas taças que uma ninfa oferece, ela dá uma para Íris – Que este futuro deus que está por vir, traga alegria para todos que tenham o prazer de ouvi-lo falar!

Todas as quatro deusas ingerem o sagrado líquido de Baco ao mesmo tempo. Quando retomaram a conversa, uma das Graças chamou Afrodite em particular e essa saiu da roda de conversas. Quanto a Deméter e sua filha, a alegria de estarem juntas não poderia ser maior naquela noite. Porém, os planos de Afrodite não poderiam ter saído melhores. Após algum tempo, já quando o festim estava perto de acabar, Cora começa a sentir algumas dores no baixo-ventre. Achando que poderia ser apenas um mal-está repentino, a esposa de Hades se retira para um dos inúmeros aposentos do Palácio de Zeus. Porém...

- Ai!!! Está doendo muito!!! – Cora está com o rosto lavado de suor e lágrimas.

- Pelo Destino, você está prestes a dar a luz!!! – Deméter se desespera com a agonia da filha – Vou chamar Ártemis! Ela é a única que pode lhe ajudar no parto!

A deusa sai correndo do aposento e logo Ártemis, que também é conhecida como a padroeira das parturientes, chega para prestar auxílio a jovem deusa. O que mais intriga a caçadora é o fato de Cora está sentindo dor, uma vez que nenhuma deusa poderia sentir dor com um parto.

- Agüente firme Cora... A dor logo irá passar... – Ártemis fala enquanto prepara uma bacia com água aquecida – Deméter, por favor, retire-se. Quero ficar a sós com Perséfone.

- Por favor, minha... Mãe... Peça para que... Para que Hades venha... – Cora pede com dificuldade devido a lancinante dor.

Sua mãe afirma positivamente com a cabeça e sai do quarto deixando as duas sós. No lado de fora do aposento, todos os doze olimpianos estão preocupados e ansiosos por alguma notícia referente ao estado de Cora. Logo Hermes parte feito um raio até o Mundo dos Mortos, no entanto...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – a voz grave e severa de Hades surpreende a todos os deuses.

- Meu irmão! – Zeus vai ao seu encontro – Mesmo com toda a sua velocidade, Hermes jamais poderia ter trazido você tão rápido...

- Ninguém me trouxe até aqui. – o olhar inquiridor do deus passa por todos os deuses presentes – Sinto que algo aconteceu a minha esposa. – e pousando o olhar sobre Deméter – Onde está Cora?!

- Ela... – Deméter começa a responder a indagação de seu genro, mas é talhada por Ártemis que sai do recinto com as suas mãos sujas de sangue e com um olhar melancólico e triste.

- Terminou... – a deusa começa a falar, mas vê Hades – Imperador. Sua esposa deseja vê-lo.

Imediatamente Hades entra no quarto e ao fechar a porta, Diana não consegue segurar as lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu, Ártemis...? – Athena pergunta, mas sente que algo extremamente grave aconteceu.

- A criança... Ela não conseguiu sobreviver...

Todos os presentes sentem o desespero que a situação fizera. Deméter começa a chorar e Zeus sente, apesar de toda a tristeza, uma grande vontade de consolá-la, mas é impedido por sua ciumenta esposa. A única, porém que não se fez presente na hora da notícia, é Afrodite que apesar de ter calculado que tudo iria acontecer da forma como aconteceu, preferiu não está presente para presenciar tamanha tristeza.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Hades sente um imenso mal-está. Era como se a morte ainda tivesse pairando naquele recinto. Seus olhos percorrem todo o local, onde pode ver alguns panos sujos de sangue e uma bacia recém usada. Seus olhos se detêm na imagem mais triste e mais arrebatadora que nunca imaginou que veria. Ele contempla sua esposa dormindo, talvez desmaiada, e ao lado dela, um pequeno embrulho feito com tecido de cor púrpura. Anestesiado ele se aproxima do leito e com cuidado, ele retira o lençol.

-... Não pode ser... – Hades murmura enquanto cai de joelhos diante da visão. Ele contempla o pequeno corpinho de uma criança, uma menina, morta. Parecia que está dormindo, mas o deus da morte sabe que a vida não se faz presente dentro daquele pequeno ser.

-... Hum... – Cora começa a se acordar e imediatamente, Hades volta a envolver o bebê com o lençol e logo, se coloca do lado da esposa.

-... Hades...? – ela tenta esboçar um sorriso – Você veio...

- Não fale agora. Tente descansar... – ele envolve com uma mão parte do rosto da jovem para que ela não reparasse o macabro embrulho ao seu lado.

- Eu quero que ela se chame Ephemeron... – ela diz com uma alegria quase infantil.

- Sim, ela se chamará Ephemeron... – Hades fala com a voz embargada – Agora durma. Precisará de energias mais tarde.

E com um suave beijo depositado em seus lábios, Cora finalmente é vencida pelo cansaço e volta a dormir pesadamente. Apenas mais tarde é que ela saberia do que realmente havia acontecido. A notícia foi dada a Cora por Deméter, Ártemis e Athena. A jovem não consegue suportar a trágica mensagem e com total desespero, começa a chorar e a bater com o punho fechado repetidas vezes no peito. As deusas também tomam suas dores e repetem os mesmos gestos feitos por Perséfone.

Quanto a Hades, este trata dos últimos acertos para o traslado do corpo de sua filha para o Reino das Sombras. Nix ao saber da terrível notícia, também chora e se lamenta infinitas vezes. "Como poderia um filho dos deuses não sobreviver?!" – ela pensa. Mas agora, a única coisa que a rainha da Noite poderia fazer era apoiar a Hades e Cora no que fosse preciso.

E assim, o cortejo fúnebre parte do Palácio Celestial rumo ao Inframundo. Lá, o corpo da pequena Ephemeron (palavra que também pode ser traduzida como "vida efêmera, curta") foi encerrado em uma urna de cristal e enterrado aos pés de uma estátua que simbolizava a menina na altura de sua infância. Tal estátua ficou no Mausoléu anexo ao Templo de Hades.

Na noite daquele triste dia, Hades sai procurando sua esposa pelos corredores do Palácio. Desde que a cerimônia fúnebre terminara, Cora havia desaparecido e nenhum dos espectros ou servos do Palácio, sabia do paradeiro da Rainha. Ele a encontra finalmente nos jardins do Palácio, sentada próximo à romãzeira onde um dia, tinha desfrutado de alguns grãos de romã.

- Cora, por que não me disse onde estava? Fiquei preocupado com a sua ausência.

Ela se levanta e com o rosto parcialmente coberto por seus cabelos, ela se joga nos braços do esposo.

- Eu te amo meu senhor... – ela diz com dificuldade, devido às lágrimas que caem descontroladamente – Mas não sou digna de seu amor... Por favor, devolva-me para minha mãe e seja feliz com outra que possa lhe dar uma felicidade perpétua...

Imediatamente ele a pega pelos braços, fazendo com que ela encarasse os olhos dele.

- Como ousa dizer isso, Cora?! Eu enfrentei a ira e o ciúme dos deuses para poder ter você sempre ao meu lado e agora me pede para devolvê-la?!

- Eu não posso lhe dar filhos... – seu tímido olhar foge do olhar inquiridor de seu marido – Nix contemplou meu ventre e disse que este é seco e sem vida...

- Mas você é a única capaz de me dar o que ninguém na face deste imenso Universo seria capaz de me oferecer. – e colando seus lábios delicadamente nos lábios trêmulos da jovem, ele diz - O seu amor. Não sou nada sem o seu amor...

Os dois amantes se entregam a um urgente beijo, ali mesmo nos jardins. No alto de uma torre do Palácio, Nix vê o casal entregue as juras de amor que parecem transcender o infinito e apesar de toda a tristeza, a deusa da noite diz para si mesma, com um leve sorriso nos lábios:

- Nem mesmo a sedenta ira e a astuta vingança dos deuses são capazes de arranhar esse amor tão imaculado...

Mesmo com o passar dos tempos, a tristeza de Cora só aumentava mais e mais. Nem mesmo as palavras de animo que Nix e Cianéia lhe passavam, eram capazes de animar o sofrido coração da Imperatriz dos Mortos. Era comum ver Perséfone sempre vestida com trajes negros, a caminhar solitariamente nos jardins do Palácio. Vendo toda a depressão de sua esposa, Hades resolve procurar alguém que ele nunca antes teve a ousadia de procurar: o deus do Destino.

Logo, ele comunica a Cora a sua partida, porém diz que vai ter um encontro um pouco demorado com Zeus, não contando assim, as suas verdadeiras intenções.

E dessa forma, o Senhor do Inframundo parte até o seu Templo localizado nos confins do Mundo dos Vivos. Chegando ao recinto sagrado, seus olhos se perdem tamanha é a extensão do Templo que está decorado com vários relevos antigos. Após algum tempo de caminhada, finalmente ele chega ao altar, onde deposita alguns incensos que imediatamente, começam a queimar de uma forma misteriosa, fazendo com que todo o recinto se enchesse de um aroma mágico e misterioso. Hades não consegue dirigir nenhum tipo de oração ao antigo deus, mas espera pacientemente por sua aparição, o que levou um tempo quase eterno. Imaginando que o Destino não quisesse atendê-lo, Hades dá meia-volta, mas...

- Ainda me lembro de suas palavras ariscas, Hades. Parece que foi hoje quando disse que "jamais um deus poderia ter a sua vida controlada por outro, principalmente se esse outro deus for um velho louco que vive longe de tudo e de todos". – o idoso fala enquanto se aproxima da pira onde o incenso queima. Apoiado em uma bengala de madeira torta, o homem inala demoradamente o doce perfume que empesta o ar – Mirra! Ainda se lembra do meu aroma preferido! Muito bom, deus dos Infernos!

- Destino, eu vim até esse fim de mundo para lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Hades responde com a sua frieza costumeira.

- Sobre a pequena Ephemeron? – o Destino intercepta – Um fato lamentável. Nunca me lembro de um deus que tenha perecido ao nascer... Ah! Estou enganado! Lembro-me que você e seus irmãos foram mortos por seu pai, mas Zeus os salvou! Fato esse que deu a ele a estigma de Rei dos Humanos, não é mesmo?

- Se sabe o que aconteceu a minha filha, deve saber onde posso resgatar a sua alma! – Hades perde o controle, diante da brutal informalidade do deus controlador das vidas – Minha esposa fenece a cada dia por causa disso! Eu também morro um pouco a cada dia, mas faço de tudo para que Cora não perceba isso, já que eu sirvo como um pilar de sustentação para ela!

- Calma Hades. – o Destino continua tranqüilo, frente à ira de Hades – Antes não desejaria saber quem instigou toda essa desgraça que hoje assola a sua família...?

Hades fica intrigado com a pergunta, mas resolve ser mais objetivo em sua pergunta.

- Meu objetivo aqui não é saber quem fez isso ou aquilo, mas sim, resgatar Ephemeron, onde quer que ela esteja!

- Você sabe mais do que eu onde está o espírito de sua filha, não é? – o Destino retorquiu Hades que recebe aquela última indagação calado – Você e todos os imortais sabem que uma vez morto, o espírito de um deus vai para um lugar além Elíseos... Uma dimensão que nem mesmo eu seria capaz de chegar.

- Caos... – sem perceber, Hades responde a sua própria indagação que o fez ir até o reino do Destino.

- Sim, o Caos. – o Destino vai até uma das inúmeras portas do Templo, a fim de admirar o pôr-do-sol – Uma dimensão desconhecida até mesmo por nós, imortais. O que significa que a pequena princesa... – ele é talhado por Hades que mais uma vez, explode em ira.

- O que significa que irei buscá-la mesmo que seja no Caos!!! Ela é a vítima inocente de um capricho seu e eu prometi que jamais, iria deixar que minha esposa sofresse novamente! Eu vou resgatar Ephemeron e trazer a alegria ao rosto de Cora custe o que custar!!!

- Hades, sabes mais do que ninguém que a felicidade não é um prêmio que possa ser oferecido assim, de forma tão fortuita. – ele continua a falar com uma voz inabalável – Se veio até aqui atrás de uma resposta quanto ao paradeiro de sua filha, dê-se por satisfeito. Agora se veio saber como vai trazer a paz até o sofrido coração de sua esposa...

- Eu amo Perséfone e meu coração é retalhado toda vez que contemplo o seu doce rosto sendo molhado por lágrimas de dor. – finalmente Hades é vencido pelo sofrimento que sempre tentou esconder no fundo de sua alma.

- O amor de vocês é realmente um sentimento invejável. Tanto que nem mesmo os seus semelhantes são imunes à inveja que esse amor provoca em seus corações pobres e corrompidos. – o Destino desabafa aquelas palavras com tristeza – Mas enfim, quero que grave o que irei dizer agora em sua mente para sempre, Lorde Hades. – esse por sua vez, afirma positivamente com a cabeça e o Destino prossegue – Está em seu Destino encontrar Ephemeron e trazer a felicidade para sua vida e para a vida de sua esposa. Mas para que isso aconteça, deverá encontrar o caminho mais doloroso para o Caos...

- E qual é esse caminho?! – Hades pergunta enquanto vai até o deus que como a fumaça que infesta o Templo, desaparece repentinamente.

Vendo que o deus do Destino não está mais disposto a responder a nenhuma indagação feita por ele, Hades retoma o caminho de volta ao seu Reino, mas ao contrário do que ele mesmo imaginava, seu coração está ainda mais afogado em angústia e ansiedade, pois não saíam de seu pensamento as palavras do Destino nas quais havia uma forte insinuação de que alguém estaria por detrás de toda aquela maré de tragédias. Porém, ele se viu com um pequeno fio de esperança, um pequeno feixe de luz naquele abismo escuro e inatingível. Afinal, ele regressaria com sua pequena Ephemeron mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Palácio Celestial, Monte Olimpo.

Desde a festa na qual Cora perdeu sua criança, a Afrodite não soube mais de nenhuma notícia relacionada ao casal que ela tanto almeja separar. Mais uma vez, a deusa do amor teme que seus planos tenham falhado e que o amor entre Hades e a jovem, apenas tenha aumentado mais. Assim, Afrodite caminha apressadamente rumo à coxia do Palácio, onde uma carruagem está pronta para levá-la ao Mundo dos Mortos.

- Afrodite, por que tanta pressa? – Athena a encontra no meio de um iluminado corredor revestido do mais puro mármore branco.

- Preciso fazer uma longa viagem. – Vênus responde, enquanto caminha, passando pela deusa da sabedoria.

- Chamarei Hermes para ir com você. – Athena responde com um doce sorriso.

- Não! Preciso fazer essa viagem sozinha! – ela devolve com um pouco de rispidez – Se ver Hefestos, diga que eu parti para uma cerimônia secreta.

E como um raio, ela desaparece no final do corredor, deixando Athena sozinha novamente. A filha de Zeus vê então, um pequeno objeto brilhante no chão, que Afrodite deixou cair do seu cinturão. Sorrateiramente a deusa pega o pequeno frasco do chão e ao olhar o conteúdo, o olhar da deusa se torna enigmático.

- Sangue... – a deusa balbucia.

Palácio dos Mortos, Inferno.

Logo que Hades chega do Templo de Destino, ainda montado em seu cavalo, ele é recepcionado por sua esposa. Sem perca de tempo ele desce do animal e vai para dentro do castelo, mais precisamente, para a Sala do Trono.

- O que aconteceu, Hades? Sua demora estava me matando de preocupação e saudade! – Cora fala enquanto se sente abraçada pelo marido.

- Mais uma vez eu repito. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, minha deusa. – ele a beija carinhosamente e então, é retribuído com vários selinhos da jovem.

- Nunca diga para uma mulher não se preocupar, Imperador. Afinal, mesmo que uma mulher não tenha marido e filhos, haverá outros motivos para a preocupação. – Nix entra no recinto, arrancando com essa resposta, um sorriso de Cora que fez Hades suspirar um pouco mais aliviado – Mas me diga Hades, sua "conversa com Zeus" foi interessante? – Nix que sabia para onde realmente Hades tinha ido, pergunta com certo ar de curiosidade.

- Foi uma conversa proveitosa. – ele responde prontamente.

Nesse exato momento, os três sentem uma cosmo-energia poderosíssima adentrando no Palácio.

- Meu rei e soberano! – um espectro entra no recinto – A poderosa deusa Afrodite está aqui e deseja ver Vossa Majestade o mais rápido possível.

- Afrodite? – Cora pergunta surpresa. Hades e Nix se entreolharam num misto de admiração e rancor com a visitante-surpresa.

- A mande entrar. – Hades responde com sisudez.

Logo, a deusa da beleza se faz presente na Sala do Trono, magnificamente bela como sempre foi e é. Ela olha para todo o local e seus olhos azuis param na visão que mais lutou para apagar: Ela vê a sua grande paixão e a sua maior rival de mãos dadas, ela com um olhar de curiosidade e ele, com um olhar instintivamente frio.

- Preciso falar com Vossa Alteza a sós. – Afrodite começa a falar, com uma entonação doce na voz.

- Cora minha querida, venha comigo. – Nix se aproxima da jovem deusa e a leva pela mão para fora da Sala do Trono. – "Se minha intuição não falha, hoje será finalmente desvendada todos os atos pecadores de Afrodite..." – Nix pensa.

Logo que se vêem sozinhos, Hades dá de costas para a deusa do amor, sentando-se em seu trono e dizendo:

- O que veio fazer aqui...?

- Pelo visto você não devolveu "ela" para sua mãe... – Afrodite fala com desgosto.

- E por que deveria?

- Por que ela não nasceu para ser uma rainha! – ela começa a se irritar com a costumeira frieza de Hades – Uma verdadeira deusa deveria dar ao seu rei vários filhos! E essa Cora...

- Lave sua boca antes de pronunciar o nome de Cora! – agora é Hades que começa a se irritar com ela – Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui! – ele se levanta sobressaltado.

- Eu vim para lhe dizer que eu o amo muito Rei dos Mortos. – rapidamente ela vai até ele e diz perto dos lábios de Hades, numa forma muito sensual – E saiba que a minha proposta ainda está erguida... Darei-te meu corpo e minha alma se em trocas, me ofereceres seu corpo e o seu amor... Ah! E o mais importante: darei-lhe quantos filhos desejares.

Hades sente que não pode se mover. Pela primeira vez, Afrodite eleva o seu poder, o prendendo em uma corrente invisível e assim, o deixa imobilizado. Sem perca de tempo, a rainha de Chipre começa a deslizar seus lábios quentes pela sua orelha, mordendo assim o lóbulo e logo em seguida, pelo pescoço do monarca, dando leves mordidas pela pele clara.

- Solte-me mulher...! – Hades fala mais irritado ainda com a ousadia da rainha dos prazeres.

- O que irá fazer? Gritar? – Afrodite provoca mais, passando levemente a língua pelo queixo dele e então, o beija com ardor. Para o seu espanto, ela é correspondida com o mesmo ímpeto e ousadia. Achando que tinha finalmente vencido aquela "batalha", ela o solta das cadeias invisíveis e se sente abraçada fortemente por ele. Mas o que ela menos imaginava naquele momento aconteceu. Em fração de segundos, ela sente que seu corpo é projetado ao chão com violência. Tinha sido empurrada por Hades que limpa a boca com as costas das mãos, em um sinal de verdadeiro nojo do ato antes realizado.

- Comporta-se como uma cadela no cio! – ele fala com os olhos brilhando de ódio.

- Maldito! – ela grita com raiva perante as humilhantes palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Imediatamente, ele a pega com brusquidão pelo braço e a leva para uma janela onde se avista os Jardins do Palácio. A visão também proporciona a imagem de Cora e Nix conversando debaixo de um frondoso pé de amora.

- Está vendo Cora, Afrodite?! – ele fala bem perto do ouvido dela, mas de uma forma brutal – Ela é a única em todos esses tempos que fez o que você jamais conseguiu: ela me fez perder a minha postura de rei e me comportar como um rapazote apaixonado... Ela me fez ter coragem de levá-la para viver nesse Reino sem a permissão de sua mãe... Ela me fez procurar por Destino, aquele que eu sempre repudiei... Ela me fez doar meu sangue para salva-la de uma astuta armadilha sua!!!

Grossos fios de lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo belo rosto de Afrodite. Nunca se sentiu tão humilhada e repudiada em toda sua existência. Aquela "praga" nas palavras de Vênus, realmente conseguiu fazer o que ela, dotada de toda a beleza e graça existente no universo inteiro, jamais conseguiu realizar. Nesse exato momento, o seu orgulho falou mais alto e com rancor na voz, ela fala vagarosamente:

- Você tem razão, lorde Hades... Não consegui fazer o que essa mulher fez, mas... O que eu fiz vocês perderem, jamais conseguirão reaver...

Rapidamente Hades compreende as venenosas palavras da Citeréia. Com grande ódio pela primeira vez despertado, ele a joga violentamente contra uma parede e então, começa a asfixiá-la, erguendo o corpo da deusa do chão.

- Então foi você, maldita!!! Foi você que matou a nossa filha!!! – ele grita desesperado de ódio e seus olhos agora faíscam de uma ira incontrolada – Ephemeron era inocente e nem mesmo ela você teve a misericórdia de poupar, desgraçada!!! A aniquilação de sua alma será pouco para você!!!

Ela começa a sentir que suas forças começam a se desvanecer, tal é a força que Hades está usando. Para ela, aquilo poderia ser perfeito, pois se Hades banisse a sua alma para o Caos, todos os deuses e até mesmo Cora, o castigariam por tão bruto ato. E assim, ela poderá ter a sua vingança completa e definitiva. Entretanto, quando quase estava perdendo seus sentidos, ele a solta, deixando a marca de sua mão em seu pescoço.

- Não... – ele diz com rancor – Não farei isso com você. – e a puxando novamente pelo braço, ele a arrasta pelos corredores do Castelo, chegando assim até a coxia do Palácio. Sob os protestos de Afrodite, ele monta em Nocturnus com ela e partem rumo ao Palácio de Zeus, no Olimpo. Ao verem Hades e Afrodite indo à disparada para longe dos Elíseos, Cora e Nix se levantam sobressaltadas.

- O que está acontecendo Nix?! – Cora pergunta com desespero, porém com certo ar de ciúmes em sua delicada voz.

- Antes de qualquer coisa minha Imperatriz, é necessário que você saiba de uma coisa... – logo, Nix se dirige para o Palácio com Perséfone, a fim de contar quem realmente Afrodite é.

Rapidamente, o corcel negro de Hades alcança a morada sagrada dos deuses. Coincidentemente, está acontecendo naquele exato momento, uma reunião com todos os deuses no Salão das Decisões.

Dentro do Salão, a reunião transcorre sem nenhum problema, mas...

- Eu convoco um Conselho de Justiça agora!!! – Hades adentra a sala violentamente, trazendo Afrodite a força e a arremessando no chão novamente.

- O que está acontecendo?! – Zeus se levanta do trono rapidamente, assim como todos os outros deuses ali presentes.

- O que está fazendo com minha esp... – Hefestos logo vai à direção ao deus dos mortos, mas é calado bruscamente pela fria lâmina de espada em seu pescoço.

– Cale-se Hefestos, pois você é também mais uma vítima das cruéis ambições desta deusa... – os cabelos de Hades encobrem-lhe parcialmente o seu rosto e continuando a falar, declara – Esta deusa é a culpada por uma série de fatos que culminaram com a morte de minha filha e por isso, minha alma deseja a justiça divina!

Ao ouvirem a declaração feita pelo deus, todos se empalidecem assustados, principalmente Deméter, que também está presente.

- Pare de falar loucuras, Hades! – Ares fala indignado.

- Prove as suas acusações, Imperador! – Vesta, a deusa protetora do fogo, grita esganiçada.

- Essa acusação é deveras grave, Hades. – Zeus interrompe o burburinho dos outros imortais – Se por acaso Afrodite tiver sido a pivô dessa recente tragédia, ela será punida como merece, ou talvez, até perderá a sua divindade.

Nesse momento, Hades se deu conta de que não poderia mostrar provas contra ela. A única prova que tinha, eram as palavras soltas de Destino, o que não valeria nada perante aquele tribunal. Por sua vez, Afrodite está tranqüila e com um ar altivo, pois sabia muito bem que a única prova contra ela está bem guardada consigo mesma. Mas o Destino gosta de pregar peças...

- Meu pai e poderosos deuses aqui presentes. – Athena toma a palavra – Se querem uma prova de tal ato perverso, creio que esse minúsculo frasco poderá trazer à luz, todas as verdades ocultadas. – e levantando com o braço, ela mostra o frasco onde tem contido em seu interior, o sangue de Thanatos que Afrodite tinha coletado há algum tempo.

Instantaneamente a deusa dos amores começa a tremer.

- O que é isso, Athena? – Ártemis pergunta curiosa.

- É sangue. Talvez, mais do que isso. – e seus claros olhos fitam os olhos de Afrodite – Provavelmente um veneno usado para causar no pequeno ser que Prosérpina carregava em seu ventre, uma partida prematura.

- Se tudo o que está sendo dito aqui for verdade, eu mesma lhe trucidarei Afrodite!!! – Deméter parte para cima da acusada com toda a ira, mas ela é intercalada por seu genro que diz:

- Eu tive a oportunidade de bani-la eternamente, mas resolvi deixar que a minha ira fosse compartilhada com os sábios deuses. Seja prudente e faça o mesmo que eu, Deméter.

Ela o olha admirada. Pela primeira vez, eles compartilharam da mesma opinião.

- Chame Nix e Perséfone imediatamente, Hermes! Esse assunto é muito grave e precisamos de todos os deuses para a palavra final! – outorga Zeus.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, dispensador de bênçãos. Já estamos aqui. – Nix fala enquanto entra no amplo Salão junta de Cora que parecia ter tomado para si outra personalidade.

- Afrodite, como pôde ser tão cruel?! – Cora indaga a deusa com uma infinita tristeza em seu olhar.

- A maldade que não assolou seu inocente coração, infestou o dela, minha Rainha. – Hades fala enquanto se aproxima da jovem esposa, tomando ela pela mão.

- Chega de conversas sem frutos. – Zeus fala enquanto empunha o seu cetro em direção a Afrodite - Que o julgamento comece agora!

E assim, começa o julgamento de Afrodite. Têmis, a deusa da justiça, logo é convocada para ser a mediadora da julgada e do acusador. Ares, que já tinha conhecido o significado do prazer junto com Afrodite, foi o seu defensor enquanto Nix, foi a auxiliadora nas palavras de culpa que Hades proferia contra Vênus. Como era de se esperar, o julgamento durou muito tempo, um tempo até incontável para os mortais. Mas enfim, depois de acusações e defesas, o Conselho Majoritário formado pela tríade divina (Zeus, Hera e Athena) finalmente se reuniram em particular e assim, promulgaram o resultado daquela reunião:

- Antes de qualquer coisa, que a acusada beba do líquido oferecido por Têmis para que assim, toda a culpa ou toda a absolvição, seja plena e completa. – Zeus começa.

Logo, a deusa da justiça leva até Afrodite que está sentada no meio do círculo formado pelos tronos divinos, um cálice onde contém um líquido misterioso. Afrodite bebe todo o conteúdo de uma vez e assim, o fim do julgamento continua:

- Que todos os deuses aqui presentes presenciem o resultado que seus corações acharam mais convenientes para tal situação. – Hera fala com autoridade. Athena se levanta e com o seu báculo em punho, é a última a falar:

- Foi determinada nesse Conselho de Justiça, que a deusa do amor Afrodite, é culpada pelo mal que assolou ao deus Hades e a sua esposa, a deusa Perséfone. Sua pena é a de mostrar livremente para todo e qualquer ser vivo, a sua verdadeira face: a de um monstro sem escrúpulos que não teve o discernimento divino e que causou, a duras penas, um sofrimento sem medida para as vítimas em questão.

Imediatamente Afrodite sente que sua garganta queima descontroladamente e que o ar lhe falta. Sem forças, ela cai no chão arquejando e ao se levantar, todos os deuses a olham com um medo sem tamanho. O que antes era o sinônimo da mais pura beleza e graça divina, agora era apenas um monstro disforme. Vendo o terror estampado em seus semblantes, Vênus corre desesperadamente para fora do Salão e vai até seu aposento naquele Palácio, a fim de rever o seu adorado rosto. Enquanto isso, Hades se dirige até Cora que o olha com medo.

- Ela se transformou... – ela é calada por Hades que a abraça, dizendo:

- Ela não se transformou. Ela agora mostra o que realmente é. – e a beijando na testa, diz – Agora acabou, minha Rainha. Agora sim poderemos descansar felizes.

- Hades... – Deméter se aproxima – Apesar de todas as nossas desavenças e de nossas opiniões contrárias, gostaria de lhe agradecer por está protegendo a minha amada filha com tanto empenho...

- Não precisa agradecer Deméter. É a minha obrigação como marido e como homem que ama.

Mãe e filha sorriem felizes. Finalmente a justiça se fez presente e Afrodite, começaria a pagar por todos os crimes hediondos que tinha cometido. Mas isso não significa que o inquieto coração da deusa dos amores ficou aprisionado pela culpa. Agora sim seu espírito está talvez mais perigoso e talvez, mais sedento por uma vingança sem precedentes.

**CONTINUA...**

_Notas da autora:_

_Mais um capítulo no ar, graças a Deus! Mas antes de quererem me matar, deixem-me fazer algumas breves explicações acerca desse capítulo:_

_Primeiro – Eu tinha começado a fazer uma pesquisa para batizar o nome da herdeira de Hades, mas infelizmente, nenhum nome interessante veio até a mim, até que eu me lembrei de uma amiga que tem como nick, Ephemeron. Então, ela me explicou que seu nick é proveniente do latim e que quer dizer efêmero, algo de vida curta e também, é um nome dado a uma espécie de lírio branco selvagem. Então, eu fiquei bastante interessada em batizá-la assim, pois a personagem também tem um papel bastante parecido com o significado de seu nome. Enfim, espero que essa pequena "homenagem" tenha sido do seu agrado Ephe-cham!_

_Segundo – Eu recebi um comentário onde dizia que a Afrodite não era uma deusa tão má quanto eu a fazia nesta fic. Bem, isto é realmente verdadeiro, pois como sua própria designação diz, ela é a deusa do amor. Mas isto não quer dizer que ela sempre foi a personificação da solidariedade e do amor puro. Existem inúmeras lendas que contam as cruéis vinganças que Afrodite fazia contra as suas rivais. Mas o que eu quero deixar bem explícito, é que a Afrodite de "O Mito do Amor Eterno" nada mais é do que uma personagem muito apaixonada e que luta constantemente pelo coração do frio deus dos mortos, mesmo que para isso, ela tenha que se subjugar a planos maquiavélicos. E para terminar com esse tópico, quem quiser ler sobre uma Afrodite completamente boa e amorosa, por favor, leiam a minha fanfic "Entre o céu, a terra e o inferno" (Ah gente! Tenho que vender "meu peixe", concordam? Rsrsrsrs...)! _

_Terceiro (e último) – O deus na mitologia grega que controla o Destino é respeitado e adorado até mesmo pelos outros deuses. Por isso, é que Hades foi procurá-lo para ter alguma luz e sobre a "morte" da princesa. E sobre o Caos, eu criei essa dimensão (que na mitologia existia antes da formação do mundo então conhecido) para que assim, a "morte" da pequena fosse algo compreensível e inacessível aos deuses._

_E enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA pelas enormes manifestações de carinho e de apoio que vocês estão me dando! A cada capítulo postado, me sinto cada vez mais feliz e cada vez mais responsável para que todos sem exceção, tenham uma agradável leitura._

_Agora terminou. O próximo capítulo será talvez, o último e enfim, espero que acompanhem essa fanfic até o final, até porque muita água vai rolar nesse "mito"! (risos)_

_Até a próxima!_

**_Arthemisys _**

****

****


	7. Não existe um fim

**O MITO DO AMOR ETERNO**

**_Não existe um fim_**

Logo que chega em seu quarto, a deusa corre em direção a um espelho, dando logo em seguida um longo suspiro de alívio, pois havia constatado que seu rosto continuou inalterado no reflexo do espelho. Rindo descontraidamente, ela se dirige, dançando de alegria, até uma pequena fonte. Porém...

"NÃO!" – a deusa esconde seu rosto de si mesma, pois a água da fonte refletiu nitidamente o que os deuses viram naquele momento.

"Ora, ora... Por que tanto pavor, amada dos imortais?" – uma voz grenha faz com que Afrodite virasse rapidamente para uma das inúmeras janelas do quarto. Sentada no parapeito da janela, Éris, a mesquinha deusa da discórdia, ria da cena enquanto acariciava uma enorme serpente naja que está enrolada em seu fino pescoço. – "Oh! Por favor, não me olhe! Tenho medo de ficar com a minha beleza tão enegrecida como a sua!" – e finalizou com uma histérica gargalhada.

"Saia daqui!" – Afrodite gritou desesperada. – "Até você tem agora um rosto mais belo do que o meu! Saia daqui e me deixe sofrer sozinha!"

"Afrodite, Afrodite..." – Éris desce do parapeito. – "A deusa do amor que não conseguiu controlar o amor que como uma erva daninha, arrasou todo o seu coração, deixando sua alma virar um poço imundo de rancor e vingança..."

"Chega Éris..." – Afrodite suplicava. – "Deixe-me em paz..."

A deusa da discórdia se aproximou de Afrodite e com certo ar de piedade e alegria, começou a acariciar os longos cabelos de Vênus. – Tu que sempre me esnobou é agora, alvo da minha piedade. – Éris disse misteriosamente.

"..." – Afrodite não responde, tal é o seu sofrimento naquele momento, mas as últimas palavras da Discórdia sem dúvida atiçaram a sua curiosidade e ainda com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelas pequenas mãos, ela ergue a cabeça, pronta a ouvir o que Éris tinha a dizer.

"Afrodite. Eu lhe ofereço a sublime vingança, se em troca me ofereceres o símbolo maior de sua beleza e sensualidade." – Éris diz pausadamente.

"O meu cinturão!" – Afrodite indaga abismada, mas percebe que este acessório não seria mais útil a ela. – "Mas por que me ofereces tal chance de vingança?..." – agora, a voz da deusa do amor se tornou mais fixa, parecendo que sua dona conseguiu erguer novamente, o seu ar imperativo.

"Por um motivo muito simples, Citeréia." – Éris responde com um sorriso regozijante nos lábios. – "Eu odeio Athena e você odeia a Hades agora... Ou será que ainda ama aquele que a fez perder o posto de 'mais bela'"?

"Eu o odeio!" – Afrodite responde sem pensar duas vezes.

"Então?" – Éris pergunta alegremente. – "O que estás a esperar? Apenas peço que aceite meus serviços em troca do seu magnífico cinturão e verás brevemente a ruína completa do deus dos mortos!"

Sem falar mais nada, Afrodite se aproxima de um pequeno criado-mudo, retirando de l�, um espelho com hastes douradas e com tristeza, mais uma vez contempla o seu rosto que naquele objeto, refletia uma beleza não mais vista por nenhum ser vivo sequer. Pelo mesmo espelho, a deusa vê o sorriso mesquinho da deusa da discórdia e com um olhar repleto de vingança, diz. – "Dou-te autorização para em meu nome, vingar a todos que fizeram este terrível mal a mim. Terás tua recompensa, mas antes, quero ver o meu desejo recompensado."

E com uma gargalhada grenha e odiosa, a Discórdia sela o maligno acordo com Afrodite que a partir desse dia, partiu para um templo na remota ilha de Chipre, não mais aparecendo em público.

Algum tempo depois, no Mundo dos Vivos...

Em uma belíssima casa de campo nos arredores de Atenas, dois homens discutem entre si. As vozes ficam mais altas a cada minuto.

"Isso é loucura!"

"Não é loucura! É amor! Eu a amo desesperadamente, será que não entende!"

"Maldita hora que eu selei esse acordo com você! Se ao menos tivesse passado por minha mente que a mulher que desejarias era ela, eu jamais teria selado tão louco juramento..."

"Você não pode voltar atrás Theseu! Eu o ajudei no rapto de sua adorada princesa Helena! Agora terá que me auxiliar nesse intento!"

"Mas Piritos!" – o herói Theseu, agora rei de Atenas, tenta persuadir o seu amigo, o também valente guerreiro Piritos. – "Você tinha que se apaixonar justamente pela deusa Perséfone! Com tantas mulheres belas nesse mundo, você tinha justamente que escolher para si a esposa do deus dos mortos!"

"Ah, meu amigo!" – Piritos diz com um brilho desvairado no olhar. – "Nem a mais bela ninfa seria capaz de fazer meu coração se curvar da forma de como a magnífica deusa Cora o fez... Ainda me lembro como se fosse agora... Eu ainda um menino em seus oito anos, tentando dar os primeiros passos como caçador, na floresta de Elêusis e então, a vi... Bela, inocente, perfeita... Estava dançando ao som dos pássaros, completamente despreocupada. A princípio, pensei que se tratava de uma ninfa, mas depois, eu ouvi uma outra voz a chamando... 'Cora! Cora! Cora minha filha, venha!' E com certo desespero, vi a fada se afastar de mim, indo ao encontro de uma outra mulher, não menos magnífica e finalmente, desapareceu na bruma da floresta. Infinitas vezes fui até a floresta, na esperança de vê-la dançando entre as flores novamente... Mas eu não a vi... E minha vida tem se acabado a cada dia por conta desse amor desvairado..." – e notando que o semblante do amigo demonstrava que os argumentos o estavam vencendo, Piritos continuou. – "Sei que isso parece loucura, mas tenho fé nos deuses que minha idéia pode dar certo! Afinal, não é segredo para ninguém que ela se casou a força com o terrível Hades, pois ele a raptou sem piedade alguma!"

"Piritos..." – Theseu começa. – "Continuo a dizer que tu és um louco... Mas a tua inspiração me fez ceder... Irei contigo até o Reino dos Espíritos e que Afrodite tome a nossa frente."

"Muito obrigado amigo..." – Piritos diz com sinceridade.

Após algum tempo, a tranqüilidade parecia ter voltado a reinar novamente no Mundo das Sombras. Hades já suspirava mais aliviado, pois a pertinente tristeza que povoava o belo rosto de sua esposa, já tinha se esvaído mais e agora, ela voltava a ter os seus passeios pelos vales cristalinos dos Elíseos. Em um desses passeios diários, Cora, que colhia flores, distraída estava acompanhada por Cianéia.

"O que irá fazer com tantas flores, _lady_ Cora?" – Cianéia perguntava curiosa.

"Irei usá-las para enfeitar o quarto de Nix." – ela responde sorridente. – "Afinal, é o mínimo que posso fazer por ela que tanto fez por mim."

"Mas garanto que o seu sorriso já é a mais cara retribuição para os esforços de _lady_ Nix!" – Cianéia retruca feliz por ver a felicidade no rosto de sua senhora.

Nesse exato momento, as duas param com o diálogo, pois ouvem ao longe, o som de trote de cavalo.

"Será meu marido!" – Cora pergunta feliz.

"Mas lorde Hades saiu há pouco tempo para o Palácio de Zeus. Acho que ele não voltaria tão rápido assim..." – Cianéia responde um tanto ressabiada.

"Vamos ver então!"

E dando uma pequena corrida, as duas graciosas criaturas sobem uma pequena elevação na planície, a fim de poderem contemplar melhor quem poderia ser. Logo, os semblantes das duas tomam um ar de curiosidade, pois seus olhos mostram dois homens trotando rapidamente e com grande ímpeto, estavam começando a subir na mesma elevação que as duas se encontravam.

"Quem são eles?" – Cianéia pergunta um tanto desconfiada.

"Talvez sejam almas de guerreiros que morreram em plena batalha e que agora podem desfrutar dos Elíseos..." – Cora diz, esticando um pouco o pescoço para reconhecê-los melhor.

Mas perceberam que não poderiam ser almas em busca do descanso, pois assim que eles avistaram a deusa e a ninfa, deram mais impulso aos cavalos e um deles, olhava para Perséfone de um jeito diferente... Um olhar desvairado.

"_Lady_, vamos fugir!" – Cianéia disse, puxando Cora pelo braço.

"Não precisa temer Cianéia! Não estamos mais no Mundo dos Vivos! Esse Reino é seguro!" – Cora dizia com uma ponta de autoridade na voz.

"Mas _lady_ Cora..."

"Deusa Cora!" – a voz do homem que a olhava fez a deusa olhar para sua direção novamente.

As palavras que talvez Cora proferissem não saíram sequer de seus pensamentos, pois com um movimento rápido e calculado, Piritos tomou Perséfone pela cintura, a colocando com agilidade ao seu lado, enquanto o cavalo dava meia-volta. Cianéia ainda tentou intervir, mas um golpe em sua cabeça dada por Theseu a fez perder os sentidos e cair na verde grama. Theseu também deu meia-volta e com uma velocidade ainda maior, começaram a cavalgar rumo ao portal que separava os Campos Elíseos do resto do Inferno.

"Cianéia!" – Cora gritou desesperada ao ver a amiga estendida no chão.

"Ela estará bem, minha amada deusa!" – Piritos disse com um amor incontrolável na voz.

"Não se preocupe pela vida de sua amiga, deusa! Afinal, ela já está morta!" – Theseu não desperdiçou a oportunidade para fazer uma de suas piadas de mau gosto.

"O que estão fazendo! Parem com essa loucura j�!" – Perséfone implorava.

"Só pararei com isso, quando a ter em meus braços e livre desse odioso marido que tens, deusa!" – Piritos diz bem próximo ao ouvido de Cora, fazendo a deusa gelar por um breve momento.

Enquanto se aproximavam do portal, Nix aparece ao lado de seus filhos Hypnos e Thanatos, ao lado de Cianéia que ainda está desacordada.

"Cianéia? Menina, acorde. O que aconteceu?" – Nix pergunta, enquanto toca a jovem fazendo com que ela se levantasse abruptamente.

"Raptaram! Eles a raptaram!"

"Quem raptou quem?" – Thanatos perguntava com desdém.

"_Lady_ Cora! Dois homens levaram _lady_ Cora!"

Os três deuses se espantaram.

"Homens!" – Hypnos indagou com surpresa.

"Sim!" – Cianéia respondia enquanto se levantava um tanto cambaleante.

"Malditos mortais!" – Thanatos resmungava enquanto fechava os punhos. – "Pensam que aqui é o Reino dos Vivos onde podem fazer o que acharem melhor! Eu os punirei imediatamente..."

"Chega Thanatos." – Nix fala tranquilamente. – "A devida punição que esses dois homens merecem, acabou de retornar."

A menos de vinte metros do portal, os dois guerreiros começavam a sorrir pelo intento bem realizado. Jamais eles imaginaram que o Reino de Hades fosse tão mal guardado, a ponto de sua rainha ficar desprotegida daquela maneira. Mas o que eles menos imaginaram naquele momento, aconteceu. De repente, como que nascido do Éter, surge na entrada do portal, um belo e forte corcel negro cavalgando a uma velocidade impressionante, indo de encontro a eles. Apesar do choque inicial, eles não pararam de cavalgar e notaram que o cavalo sem cavaleiro se aproximava mais e mais, sem parar.

"Que maldição será aquilo!" – Piritos pergunta intrigado.

"..." – Theseu não responde, mas sente que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

No exato instante que o cavalo negro passava por eles, Theseu olha para a sela vazia do animal e no segundo seguinte, vê com enorme espanto, que alguém está guiando o cavalo. O olhar frio e instigador do cavaleiro fazem com que o herói de tantos feitos sentisse sua espinha gelar por completo. Antes mesmo de dar um grito de pavor, Theseu sente que seu corpo é projetado com força no chão, devido a um potente soco. Rapidamente, o cavalo dá meia-volta e parte a alta velocidade, rumo a Piritos que está com Cora ainda nos braços e que ainda não tinha notado o que tinha acontecido ao seu amigo.

"Consegui!" – Piritos grita de emoção, apertando contra si, o corpo macio da deusa.

"Por favor, pare com isso!" – Cora diz lívida de susto.

Quando o portal se encontrava a menos de cinco metros de distância, Piritos sente que o estranho cavalo que tinha passado por ele há segundos atrás, parecia está bem atrás dele. Ao virar rapidamente a cabeça para ver melhor, ele também toma um grande susto e grita.

"Não! Não a tomará de mim agora!" – o homem grita desesperado.

O corcel negro consegue nesse instante, emparelhar com o cavalo de Piritos e o cavaleiro oferece à deusa, a sua mão que imediatamente, é tomada pelas duas mãos da jovem. Piritos não tem mais forças para conter Cora em seus braços, pois este sente que todos os músculos de seu corpo não mais o obedecem. Logo que Perséfone é amparada pelos braços do outro, Piritos apenas tem como uma última visão, uma pequena esfera esverdeada se formar entre eles dois e em menos de um segundo depois, ele não sente e nem vê mais nada.

Com um simples movimento de mão, o portal dos Elíseos se fecha, fazendo com que o potente corcel levante as duas patas dianteiras, dando um relincho como que satisfeito pelo serviço bem executado. Cora ainda um pouco assustada, olha para aquele que a salvou daquela empresa louca.

"Obrigada..." – ela diz com uma imensa gratidão.

"Perdoe-me por ter deixado que se assustasse assim, minha deusa." – Hades, que era o cavaleiro, diz com uma voz terna.

"..." – ela nada diz, pois sente que seu rosto é tocado pelos dedos frios do deus e que sua cabeça é "encaixada" na curva do pescoço do cavaleiro, que a beija na testa, mantendo ainda a mesma carícia no rosto perfeito da jovem.

"Não aparecestes em hora mais perfeita!" – a feminina voz de Nix faz com que ambos a olhassem. A deusa da noite está acompanhada de seus filhos e de Cianéia, todos montados em cavalos.

"Cianéia! Graças aos deuses você está bem!" – Cora diz aliviada.

"_Lady_ Cora! Graças a Athena que a senhora está bem!" – Cianéia replica também aliviada.

Logo, Perséfone se vira para Hades que está por sua vez, a olhar com frieza para os servos Thanatos e Hypnos. – "Eles dois morreram...?"

"Não. Não permiti tal bênção para esses dois." – e voltando o olhar para os deuses gêmeos, diz com sua frieza costumeira. – "Agora, tomem de conta desses dois seres indignos. Joguem o herói no Tártaro e a esse outro louco, creio que se tornará um belo adorno para a entrada do Palácio. Que esse homem sirva de exemplo para que todo aquele que pensar em digladiar contra os deuses, pense mil vezes antes de fazê-lo."

E com um trote tranqüilo, todos os deuses voltam ao Palácio, como se nada de maior tivesse acontecido. Sabe-se, porém, que Hércules, o herói de grandes feitos, livrou Theseu de seu castigo eterno, mas ao pobre Piritos em sua paixão desvairada, coube continuar a adornar o portão de entrada para o Palácio do deus dos mortos até os dias inconcebíveis.

Mais algum tempo se passou e mais uma vez, o Olimpo abriu seus dourados portões, a fim de receber os imortais para mais um festim memorável. Mas nessa festa, Afrodite não se fez presente. Preferiu ficar longe do Palácio, ainda em seu exílio em Chipre. Quanto aos deuses governantes do Reino dos Mortos, todos sem exceção, compareceram ao evento que Zeus promovia.

"É muito bom vê-lo novamente aqui meu irmão." – Zeus diz com satisfação ao ver Hades acompanhado de Cora.

"Não poderia recusar um convite feito por você. E Cora também precisava sair do meu Reino para respirar um pouco de ar puro." – ele responde enquanto olha ternamente para a esposa que sorri um tanto envergonhada.

"Eu fico muito feliz em vê-la, minha filha..." – Zeus diz com um carinho muito grande no olhar. Depois que descobriu que era o pai de Cora e dadas a circunstâncias, o rei dos deuses preferiu não revelar tal fato a filha, deixando assim que ela ainda o tratasse como sempre.

"A honra é toda minha, meu Imperador. Mas... Onde está Athena?"

"Aqui querida amiga." – a deusa da sabedoria aparece por detrás de seu pai, esplendidamente vestida em uma longa túnica azulada. – "Faço minhas as palavras de meu pai. Sejam bem vindos mais uma vez."

E sem preocupações aparentes, a festa prosseguia enquanto os deuses animadamente conversavam entre si. Várias ninfas corriam de um lado para outro, preocupadas em servir os mais variados tipos de iguarias aos senhores da festa. Uma delas, uma atraente jovem de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, se aproximou de Athena com uma bandeja lotada de cálices transbordantes de néctar.

"Meus senhores..." – a jovem interrompeu com exagerada reverência.

Logo, Zeus pega dois cálices, oferecendo-os para Hades e Athena. – "Um brinde à eternidade!" – e assim, os três deuses ingerem o líquido amarelado. Ao observar a cena, a jovem serva sai a passos rápidos para o jardim central do Palácio Celestial. Dado as circunstâncias, ninguém notou que um sorriso malicioso formava-se nos lábios dela. Um sorriso pleno de vingança e discórdia.

"Nosso grande rei!" – dois jovens de aparência bela e portando armaduras prateadas se aproximam de Zeus, ajoelhando-se. – "Virmos agora que um grupo de humanos está tentando escalar o Monte Olimpo. Cremos que a pretensão deles é alcançarem o Palácio Celestial."

"Humanos?" – Zeus indaga com certa irritação em sua voz. Era do conhecimento de todos os deuses que a raça humana nunca foi bem vista pelos três irmãos Zeus, Posseidon e Hades e que a cada tentativa audaciosa que os humanos faziam para se compararem a eles, uma severa punição era a resposta alcançada pelos pobres mortais.

"Leve-me para o local onde avistaram esses homens, Odysseus. Se pretenderem chegar a algum lugar desconhecido, os levarei para o inferno de gelo eterno." – Hades ordena com tranqüilidade.

Cora encara o marido com uma indisfarçada tristeza. Ao contrário dos três irmãos, ela jamais deixou de amar a raça humana. Prova disso, foi ter aceitado Cianéia como sua dama de companhia e posteriormente, sua melhor amiga. Mas naquele momento, não é só Perséfone que demonstra insatisfação com a situação.

"Não Hades." – Athena se sobrepõe imediatamente. – "Não permitirei que manches a festa de hoje com sangue mortal. Deixem que subam, pois todos nós sabemos que por mais que tentem, eles nunca acharão a entrada para o Reino das Nuvens."

"Pallas e sua grande paixão pela raça inferior. Quando irá perceber em toda sua 'grande sabedoria', que eles apenas têm como convicção em suas vidas medíocres, a igualação com os deuses?" – Hades retruca e todos notam que o deus da morte está naquele momento, fora de sua costumeira frieza, pois as palavras saem de sua boca com certa grosseria.

"Sim, eu os amo!" – Athena também parece está fora de seu aspecto normal. – "E sei que alguns humanos têm o objetivo de nos destruir. Mas todos nós temos certeza de que isso é quase impossível e que os humanos que pensam assim não passam da minoria."

"Vai concordar com as asneiras de sua filha, Zeus!" – dessa vez, Hades perde a paciência. – "Pois se acaso concordar, eu irei executar esses invasores com minhas próprias mãos!"

"Hades, acalme-se!" – Zeus interpõe. – "Concordo com minha filha. Apesar de tudo, os humanos não passam disso: humanos. Nós os governamos e eles por mais que tentem, nunca passarão de uma raça inferior aos imortais."

Ignorando completamente as palavras do irmão, Hades começa a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao portal principal do Palácio, completamente insensível aos apelos de seu irmão e de sua esposa. Durante esse percurso, sua mão direita não abandona o cabo de sua espada de forma alguma. Athena nada diz, mas segue Hades com um semblante sério e compenetrado. Os outros deuses que estavam presentes na festa resolveram segui-los também.

Chegando ao portal escondido por perpétuas nuvens, o senhor da morte abaixa a cabeça, como se procurando por entre as nuvens algum sinal dos humanos invasores. Seus olhos por um breve momento parecem perdidos ante as espessas nuvens brancas, mas logo, ouve-se o som de espada desembainhada. O Imperador dos Mortos já havia identificado o local que os pobres homens estavam.

"Morram..." – Hades murmura com incontida e diferente alegria. Mas o que nenhum dos presentes esperava, aconteceu.

"Se ousar banhar a sua espada com o sangue dos mortais, eu banharei a minha espada com o seu sangue, Imperador do Tártaro..." – Athena diz tais palavras, enquanto segurava firme uma espada de cabo dourado, fazendo com que sua lâmina ficasse firme na pele que cobria o pescoço de Hades.

O olhar de Hades rapidamente sai do alvo pretendido, parando nos olhos azulados de sua desafiadora. Com uma velocidade ainda maior, a ponta da lâmina de sua espada encosta com firmeza no pescoço dela também. Todos os deuses que presenciavam a cena ficaram estupefatos, pois nunca haviam visto Hades e Athena naquele estado de ira. Dentre todos, Cora era sem dúvida a mais preocupada e assustada.

"Imperador, não cometa nenhum ato impensado." – Nix diz com grande preocupação.

"Athena, por favor, pare com essa discussão sem fundamento algum." – Ártemis apelava para a sua irmã também.

Mas nenhum dos dois cedia. Os olhares que ambos cruzavam pareciam a cada momento, ainda mais carregados de ódio e despeito um pelo outro. Parecia até que no momento seguinte, a cabeça de algum deles poderia sair rolando pelo piso branco. Porém, uma mão delicada e inexperiente em batalhas, fez com que Hades baixasse sua guarda. Era Perséfone que ao se aproximar de Hades, tocou-lhe delicadamente no seu braço, fazendo com que ele virasse o rosto para ela e por um breve momento, lembrou-se que deveria respeitar a presença dela acima de tudo.

"Athena. Agradeça a Cora por sua existência ter sido poupada hoje. Mas saiba que essa pausa que hoje aconteceu não se repetirá novamente." – Hades diz com um tom de voz grave e severo.

"Hades. Peça ao Destino para que nossos olhares não se cruzem novamente ou do contrário, eu selarei a sua alma para todo o sempre." – Athena declama com uma voz carregada e sombria.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Hades abaixou sua espada e com a outra mão, tomou a mão trêmula de sua esposa. Mesmo que mentalmente, o casal tinha decidido a sair daquele Palácio. Eles abrem o caminho por entre os convidados de Zeus que ainda estupefatos, os olhavam. Dentre os curiosos, a ninfa que há momentos atrás havia servido néctar a eles, sorri tal como uma criança perversa que tenha acabado de ver sua travessura dar certo. Prontamente, Ganimedes aprontou a carruagem do Imperador e rapidamente, a carro negro cruzou os portões dourados rumo ao Mundo das Sombras.

Em seu exílio na ilha de Chipre, Afrodite que coberta em um obscuro manto negro, ouviu maravilhada dos lábios de Éris, a forma de como o plano de vingança havia sido executado. Éris lhe contou com prazer que sob o disfarce de uma ninfa, colocou na bebida de Hades e Athena, algumas gotas de um veneno extraído das presas de uma serpente muito rara que cujo resultado, seria o nascimento de um sentimento negro de discórdia perpétua entre aqueles que ingeriram tal veneno. A alegria de Afrodite teria sido bem maior, se não tivesse escutado que a tragédia pela qual as duas estavam esperando, havia sido interrompida pela intervenção de Cora. E como foi previamente combinado, a deusa da beleza cedeu seu cinturão a deus da discórdia.

Desde aquele dia, as diferenças entre Hades e Athena cresceram cada vez mais, como uma planta regada todo dia. Realmente, seus olhares nunca mais se cruzaram, porém, começava a se tornar comum os embates ocorridos entre os guerreiros de Hades e os cavaleiros de Athena. O estopim dessa guerra silenciosa ocorreu, quando Zeus – observando que já era o momento para que os deuses retornassem aos domínios celestiais, deixando assim o planeta de uma vez - nomeou Athena, para ser a guardiã perpétua da Terra.

E foi assim, que a primeira Guerra Santa, foi declarada.

**...x...x...x...**

"Hades! Hades!" – a desesperada voz de Perséfone cortava o ar frio do Palácio dos Mortos. Com passos apressados, a deusa chega até a Sala de Guerra, onde Hades olhava compenetrado alguns pergaminhos que continham algumas instruções referentes ao primeiro grande ataque contra o Santuário de Athena. Mesmo sentindo a presença da esposa, o deus continua concentrado em seu trabalho.

"Então o que Nix me falou é verdade. Vai mesmo proclamar esta guerra contra Athena..." – Cora diz anestesiada. Seu corpo todo tremia de medo e tristeza, mas a deusa fechava com força seus punhos, para que Hades não percebesse o seu estado.

"A guerra já está proclamada." – Hades responde, dirigindo seu olhar para o de sua mulher. – "O que Zeus cometeu foi uma loucura. Athena jamais será a regente do mundo dos homens."

"O que você está cometendo isso sim é uma loucura!" – Cora diz agitada, enquanto caminhava até Hades que se levantava. – "A última vez que os deuses se digladiaram entre si, acarretou na completa destruição do Reino de Chronos. Não entendes que ao enfrentar Athena e sua ordem de guerreiros, poderá atrair como conseqüência a destruição desse Reino! Tudo o que você construiu durante toda a sua existência poderá acabar em questão de momentos! Hades, não pode..."

A deusa é calada com um abraço do deus. Ao sentir os braços fortes dele enlaçarem suas costas, - mostrando o quão pequeno era o corpo de Cora se comparado ao porte físico de Hades – a deusa estremeceu e sentiu que todo aquele discurso tão exaustivamente ensaiado, não foi o suficiente para aplacar o ímpeto de guerra do Imperador dos Mortos e o pior: que o seu desejo de viverem em paz para o resto da eternidade talvez não passasse mais de uma utopia. Cora mentalmente se praguejou naquele momento por ser tão fraca. Queria ser forte como Athena ou Ártemis para poder impedir seu marido, mas isso também era algo utópico para ela. Então, como única forma de poder exprimir tudo o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, as lágrimas puras e sentidas rolaram pela sua pálida face.

"Por que... Por que não me ouves...?" – Cora indagava baixinho. – "Não compreendes que meu maior medo se encontra no pesadelo de te perder? Será que não percebes que eu tenho medo de viver uma eternidade sem você ao meu lado?"

"Cora." – Hades pronuncia o nome de sua deusa como se este fosse um cristal frágil. – "O presente sombrio que estamos atravessando será o acesso para um futuro dourado. Por isso, peço-lhe que não tema o que já está predestinado. Você será não apenas a rainha deste mundo, mas será também a senhora da Terra que tanto ama e preza. Não tema. Apenas espere a vitória com paciência."

"Hades..." – ela balbucia seu nome enquanto levantava o pequeno rosto em direção ao rosto de Hades. Sua surpresa foi imensurável ao ver que os lábios finos de Hades formavam um sorriso terno e pleno de confiança. Também começou a sentir que o cosmo cálido do deus a abraçava, parecendo até que tal poder penetrava a fundo em sua alma ferida. E por fim, o deus se aproximou dela, dizendo:

"Minha deusa." – ele diz baixinho no ouvido de Cora, enquanto uma de suas mãos enlaçava a mão direita dela. – "Diga neste momento apenas o que minha alma anseia ouvir..."

"Amo-te. É o meu início e fim, minha vida, força e divindade... É meu rei e meu senhor... Meu amor... O amo mais que tudo, Hades..."

Talvez aquele desabafo amoroso durasse mais tempo, mas Hades não permitiu. Seus lábios buscaram com fulgor os de Cora e ele a beijou com todo o amor, com todo o ímpeto, com toda a saudade que sem dúvida ele sentiria dela a partir daquele momento, pois sem que Cora percebesse, Hades injetou em sua alma através daquele beijo, um encantamento, que consistia em fazer que a alma de sua amada deusa, adormecesse por um tempo aproximado da eternidade.

Por sua vez, Cora sentiu que seu corpo não obedecia mais aos seus comandos à medida que o beijo se aprofundava. Mas isso não a amedrontava, pelo contrário: a fazia se sentir ainda mais protegida e amada. Ela apenas queria que aquele momento de torpor não acabasse nunca mais e com um último esforço, abriu seus olhos torpes e se viu dentro daquele olhar tão gelado e temido por tantos. Viu-se dentro dos olhos de Hades. Viu-se dentro de um leito de um rio calmo e eterno.

Com cuidado, o deus a colocou em seus braços, fazendo com que a cabeça de Cora pendesse molemente em seu peito. Com um olhar completamente perdido no rosto de sua amada rainha, os lábios do deus começam a proferir o resto do encantamento em um tom baixo e carregado de muita saudade:

"Minha amada... Que este selo que agora coloquei em sua alma, jamais seja retirado por nenhuma mão impura e má. Que a partir de agora, apenas sonhe com os campos primaveris e que neles, viva despreocupadamente como uma criança. Que acordes apenas no dia que seja selado finalmente, o real vencedor desta longa batalha que eu travarei contra a deusa da guerra. Durma meu amor, minha deusa... E que em seus sonhos, eu possa ser o teu fiel companheiro..."

E assim, ele sai do Palácio com ela adormecida, indo até o outro extremo dos Campos Elíseos. O destino era um pequeno Templo dedicado à deusa e l�, Hades cerrou o corpo de Cora em uma urna de cristal, sustentada por dois pequenos pilares de ouro. Como um último ato de amor, o deus depositou em cima da tampa do caixão de cristal, uma pequena flor. Um lírio branco selvagem.

**...x...x...x...**

Em seu templo localizado na ilha de Chipre, Afrodite estava sozinha, nos jardins que um dia, foram o abrigo daquela que era a mais bela de todos os imortais. Mas hoje, não só o jardim, mas como todo o templo, estava abandonado. Seus seguidores não acreditavam mais no poder daquela a quem antes, veneravam com fervor. Agora, outros deuses diferentes se faziam presentes na mente e no coração dos homens mortais.

E adentrando a este pequeno recinto, uma outra mulher vestindo uma longa capa negra que o vento outonal fazia esvoaçar com violência, se aproxima da deusa do amor que por está tão quieta, parece apenas uma estátua de pedra. Ao se sentar do lado de Afrodite, a estranha retira o capuz, revelando-se Nix.

"Deusa da noite?" – Afrodite move os lábios com surpresa.

"Sim." – Nix responde. Após alguns momentos de silêncio, a deusa da noite resolve perguntar. – "Não irá para os Reinos Celestiais como os outros deuses?"

"Não." – Afrodite responde urgentemente. – "Não sou mais bem vinda no seio divino. Ficarei nesta terra que ainda assim, parece me aceitar como sou..."

"Afrodite." – Nix fala encarando a deusa do amor. – "Sabia que Hades e Athena estão nesse momento travando sua primeira grande guerra santa?"

"Imaginei." – Afrodite responde com um brilho perdido no olhar. – "Há poucas horas, alguns guerreiros de Athena que ainda parecem crer em nosso poder, vieram até o templo e reacenderam a pira dos sacrifícios. E oraram para que eu protegesse as suas famílias... Esposas e filhos..."

"Eu sei o porquê dessa guerra ter sido proclamada, Afrodite. Porque mesmo com os nossos erros, as falhas que nós, deuses imortais nunca ousamos admitir, os homens jamais deixaram de confiar em nós. Os humanos são a nossa mais cara herança e é por essa herança, que hoje Athena e Hades estarão dispostos a darem suas vidas, sem se importarem com mais nada."

"Nix... E Perséfone? Ela vai guerrear ao lado de seu marido também...?"

"Não." – Nix responde com um sorriso. – "Como forma de protegê-la, Hades a fez cair em um sono profundo que só será encerrado no dia que o real vencedor desta longa batalha seja realmente proclamado. O Imperador ama muito a sua esposa e não quis que ela presenciasse cenas de dor que só mesmo a guerra pode proporcionar."

"Então ela venceu..." – Afrodite diz com um tom de voz misterioso.

"Não Afrodite." - Nix agora fala com mais veemência. – "O amor sim, foi o maior vencedor nesta batalha silenciosa. Esse amor invisível apenas usou Perséfone e Hades para lhe mostrar que você como deusa que é, esqueceu completamente do seu maior dom: o de espalhar entre todos os seres, o amor. Você apenas se viu embriagada por sua beleza infinda e se entregou como um louco apaixonado, aos seus interesses particulares. Você esqueceu a sua real missão nessa terra e isso foi o seu maior erro, Vênus."

"Nix..." – Afrodite estende suas mãos trêmulas para a deusa da noite, mas apenas tocou as névoas noturnas. A deusa havia desaparecido. – "Obrigada..."

**...x...x...x...**

Já de volta ao Palácio de Hades, Nix entra silenciosamente na Sala do Trono e vê o Imperador – vestido em sua sápuris – sentado em seu trono, a encarando seriamente. Nix apenas dá um sorriso e se aproxima do deus dizendo:

"Hades, preciso lhe falar algo."

"Se for para que eu desista dessa guerra, é melhor voltar Nix."

"Não." – Nix responde rapidamente. – "Vim até aqui para me despedir de você. Partirei hoje mesmo para os meus domínios que ficam entre as estrelas e nunca mais retornarei a este Reino."

Hades se levantou abruptamente.

"Você irá partir?"

"Sim."

"Mas desde tempos imemoriais, você é a grande senhora do Mundo dos Mortos. Como pode decidir de uma forma tão rápida, partir para nunca mais regressar!"

"Hades" – Nix responde com um tom de voz maternal. – "deixei de ser a "senhora do Mundo dos Mortos" como diz, desde o dia que você empunhou seu cetro, provando seu real poder. Depois disso, apenas me tornei sua conselheira. Mas hoje, vejo que isso não é mais necessário." – antes que o deus da morte abrisse os lábios para contestar as palavras da deusa da noite, Nix levanta a mão direita, em um sinal de pedido de silêncio e continua. – "Hoje, você mostra que aprendeu tudo o que poderia aprender. Tu és um rei e tuas ações serão seguidas como lei pelos teus servos que nunca deixaram de ser leais a você. Eu não condeno a tua participação ativa neste entrave contra Pallas Athena. Mas fico penalizada em ver que seu matrimônio com a rainha Perséfone, seja mais uma vez abalado pelas forças de quem nunca quis que seu amor com Cora fosse cumprido."

Hades fica sem palavras diante do que Nix expôs. A deusa, porém, apenas sorri e se aproxima do deus, o abraçando de uma forma apaixonada. Nesse momento, as lágrimas teimam em rolar pelo seu rosto rosado. Hades por sua vez, retribui o abraço e com grande afeto, beija a fronte daquela que sempre cuidou e orientou em tudo.

"Adeus... Adeus Hades... Aquele que eu sempre tive como meu filho... O meu querido filho..."

"Adeus Nix. Minha professora. Minha mãe."

E com um último sorriso, Nix se desprende dos braços de Plutão e com seu elegante caminhar, a deusa atravessa pela última vez, o tapete carmesim que liga o trono do rei, até o portão feito de bronze maciço. E com um último olhar para Hades, em meio às lágrimas, Nix fala com um sorriso no canto dos lábios:

"E que vença o melhor."

"Eu vencerei." – Hades fala, fazendo com que o pesado portal se feche logo após a passagem da deusa, graças ao seu poder.

E assim, o vulto esbelto da deusa desaparece em meio à penumbra do corredor do Palácio, nunca mais sendo visto por nenhum olho mortal ou imortal.

**...x...x...x...**

Naquele mesmo dia, quando o Sol começava a se por atrás da extensa linha que o Oceano formava, Afrodite terminara de escalar o cume do monte Etna. Retirando o capuz que cobria seu rosto, a deusa sentiu pela primeira vez, o cortante vento gelado batendo furiosamente contra o seu rosto quase indistinguível. Claro que ela poderia ter se materializado em algum animal montês ou até mesmo, aparecendo sob a sua forma etérea, preservando assim a sua forma original. Mas sua forma original não era o seu maior interesse naquele momento, mas sim, o que faria em alguns instantes.

Depois do choque inicial do vento enervado em seu rosto, a deusa retirou o resto do manto, revelando-se nua para toda aquela imensidão branca e deserta. Ergueu os braços e ficou em forma de cruz durante o tempo que fechava os olhos. Logo em seguida, abriu seus lábios e como em forma de confissão, falou:

"Eu nasci em uma concha de madrepérola e por delfins fui trazida à terra dos homens e dos deuses. Fui a mais bela de todas as belas e por homens e deuses fui amada sem limites. E amei sem limites. E por esse amor infinito, estou aqui para aceitar meu Destino." – nesse exato instante, a deusa dá o seu mais cândido sorriso e diz, como se visse em sua frente, aquele que a inspirou durante tantas eras a amar sem medidas. – "Hades... Você que rege com punhos de ferro o país dos mortos e que durante tanto tempo escondeu seu rosto e seu coração de todos aqueles que um dia ousaram descobrir seus segredos, saiba que eu o amo com a loucura da paixão desvairada... Mas sei que não sou eu que moro nas brumas de seus pensamentos mais secretos..." – uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo seu rosto – "Por isso, receba Senhor das Sombras, este que é o último ato de devoção e de amor... De uma mulher que nunca deixou de sonhar com a esperança de receber daquele que sempre adorou ao menos um olhar piedoso. Receba com bom grado Hades, o meu sacrifício."

E com um salto gracioso, a deusa pulou rumo ao abismo profundo do vale montanhoso, mas antes que seu corpo fosse atingido pela primeira grande rocha, algo particularmente maravilhoso aconteceu. Seu corpo foi metamorfoseado em milhares de pombos brancos que desordenadamente voaram para os quatro cantos do mundo. E cada animal, trazia consigo um pouco do amor de Afrodite. E era esse amor que seria semeado a partir daquele momento entre os homens, sem distinção de raça, ou posição social. Um amor pleno. Um amor sem limites.

E foi nesse dia, que o Mundo dos Vivos – e dos mortos – sentiram pela última vez o cosmos de Afrodite que desde então, ficou viva apenas nos mitos e nas lembranças da humanidade, como a deusa que mais amou e que mais lutou para que sua felicidade fosse eterna e inabalável.

**...x...x...x...**

E eras se passaram desde então. E os deuses que antes governavam todas as esferas do mundo conhecido e desconhecido, agora não passavam mais do que lendas, personagens da tão grandiosa capacidade humana. Mas ainda havia um resquício da grandiosidade divina. E era essa pequena faísca do poder divino há muito tempo esquecido, que poderia provocar toda a ruína dos homens: a infindável batalha pelo domínio da terra, onde seus protagonistas – Hades e Athena – lutavam com mais ferocidade, na intenção de terminarem de uma vez por todas, com essa luta e enfim, o real vencedor mostrar sua face.

E tal guerra se estendeu até os dias atuais e finalmente, ela parecia ser a última Grande Batalha Santa.

E usando de uma tática ardilosa, Hades deixou seu verdadeiro corpo repousando nos Campos Elíseos – pois o Imperador não gostaria que quando despertasse sua Perséfone o visse maculado por cicatrizes – e usou como hospedeiro, o mais puro dos seres humanos.

E no meio das batalhas, usando tal corpo, o deus dos mortos novamente caminhou entre os vales floridos, a fim de rever aquela que fazia seu coração se tornar um deserto vazio e sem sentido se não estava perto dele.

Hades pára em frente ao templo e com um gesto maquinal, colhe um pequeno lírio branco e assim, ele sobe as escadas e finalmente, desaparece na imensidão daquele lugar. Seus passos finalmente cessam quando chega, até um altar, onde Cora descansa, dentro de uma urna de cristal rodeada por flores de todas as espécies. Tal urna era um artefato tão perfeito em sua concepção, que não se via nenhum defeito, parecendo ao longe, que o corpo que ali se encontrava, parecia apenas dormir inocentemente em meio a um tapete de flores.

Com um gesto cuidadoso, o visitante coloca na tampa da urna, na altura das mãos cruzadas de Cora, a flor colhida há pouco.

_- "Quem é ela...?"_ – seu hospedeiro, o cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda que mesmo sem ter controle sob seu corpo, ainda poderia ter a mesma visão que Hades tinha, pergunta ao ver o belo corpo em sua frente.

"Minha musa." – Hades responde gentilmente. – "A inspiradora de todos os meus atos."

_- "Com certeza ela não o inspirou para esta Guerra."_ – o jovem cavaleiro retruca com certa ousadia.

"Você está certo. Ela jamais teria a guerra como uma de suas alegrias." – ele respondia enquanto sua mão percorria o cristal que ficava acima do rosto de Cora.

_- "Ela está... Morta?"_ – Shun perguntou ao notar que não se ouvia nem se via a respiração da jovem. Na realidade, o cavaleiro estava completamente embriagado diante da beleza tão cândida que aquela mulher possuía.

"Não. Está tão viva quanto eu e você." – nesse momento, Hades fecha os olhos, fazendo com que Shun caísse em uma escuridão abissal. Assim, o espírito do deus se faz presente bem na frente do espírito do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e ambos se encaram por algum tempo. O olhar frio do deus contrastava com o olhar jovem e corajoso do rapaz. Após algum tempo, o deus se pronunciou. – "Shun. Quem você mais ama neste mundo?"

O jovem ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta, mas prontamente ele a respondeu: _- "Eu amo o meu irmão..."_

"Eu não falo do amor fraternal. Será que não existe ninguém na superfície terrestre que está esperando pelo seu regresso e que você também deseja mais do que tudo voltar a ver o olhar deste alguém?"

_- "Sim..."_ – o rapaz pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar do deus. – "_Ela é uma amazona chamada June... Eu prometi a ela que retornaria e que reconstruiria a ilha de Andrômeda para que ela pudesse finalmente viver uma vida tranqüila e de paz."_ – nesse momento, o cosmos de Shun pareceu se elevar mais com cada palavra proferida, o fazendo criar coragem para enfrentar aquele que era sem dúvida, o maior desafio de sua vida. – "_E é por ela que eu não irei desistir! É por June que eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças para vencê-lo, Hades!"_ – Shun com certeza tentaria mais uma vez, se livrar do forte julgo imposto pelo deus, mas para a surpresa do rapaz, o Imperador das Sombras o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Entendeu agora o porquê de você ter sido o eleito para ser o meu hospedeiro, cavaleiro?" – Hades indagava enquanto seu espírito se aproximada do jovem. – "Eu o escolhi exatamente por isso: Você é um humano e eu, um deus. Há um grande abismo que nos separa. Mas somos em nossas essências, iguais."

_- "Iguais!"_

"Sim." – Hades voltou a ficar sério. – "É por causa da amazona que você não vai desistir de lutar. E é por causa de Cora, que eu vencerei esta última batalha."

O rapaz dá um passo para trás ao saber o nome da jovem que há pouco viu em seu sono. – "_Ela é a deusa Perséfone! Mas a mitologia..."_

"Tola mitologia! Tolas lendas contadas pelos humanos!" – Hades parece se exaltar. – "Perdidos em sua bruta sabedoria, os humanos acham que compreendem tudo, mas o que eles julgam saber, não passa de uma pequena maré em meio ao grande e tempestuoso mar!"

_- "..." _– o cavaleiro fica sem palavras. Tudo o que Hades falou com certeza o deixou extremamente confuso, não em relação aos seus ideais de paz, mas sim, sobre a sua concepção na qual via Hades como um deus cruel e ardiloso. O jovem se viu novamente dentro dos olhos do deus e espontaneamente, disse – "_Seus olhos... Não são maus... Mas sim, me transmitem paz... Como um leito de um lago..."_

"E Cora é a vida que perpetua dentro desse lago." – o deus desabafou finalmente.

E assim, o deus e o homem cessaram o diálogo. Posteriormente, a guerra se tornou mais intensa, com baixas entre os dois lados. E finalmente, aconteceu a batalha final: Hades e Athena finalmente se encontraram cara-a-cara e como o desenrolar desse longo conflito, o báculo de Athena atravessado no tórax do deus dos infernos fechou definitivamente uma guerra tão eterna quanto às estrelas.

Hades ainda teve forças para advertir Athena que com sua morte, todo o equilíbrio entre o Mundo dos Vivos e o Mundo dos Mortos, seria gravemente alterado. A resposta que obteve, foi um olhar piedoso da deusa e a afirmação de que mesmo que fosse preciso enfrentar todos os deuses, ela jamais deixaria de lutar pelo bem da humanidade tão amada. Sentindo uma dor nunca antes sentida, o Imperador cai de joelhos perante os seus inimigos e abaixa o olhar, vendo que sua mão esquerda estava encharcada com o sangue quente que saía sem cessar do ferimento causado pela deusa do Santuário Grego. Nesse momento, sentimentos nunca antes sentidos fizeram com que o coração de Hades desse um pulo. Ele sentiu o medo de saber que nunca mais seus olhos se cruzariam com os olhos de sua rainha. A tristeza não de ter sido vencido, mas de nunca mais ter o poder de amparar as lágrimas que como cristais, rolavam pelo rosto de sua amada. O pavor de saber que com seu desaparecimento, Cora ficaria sozinha. E ao levantar debilmente seu rosto, mais uma vez os olhos de Hades e de Shun se encontraram.

"Se um lago seca, é verdade que toda a vida existente nele morrerá também." – o jovem pensou enquanto uma lágrima triste rolava em seu rosto marcado pelos anos de luta.

No momento em que Athena e seus cavaleiros deixaram de vez o mundo inferior, o céu que sempre era de uma azul anil, começou a tomar para si uma penumbra coloração acinzentada. Pesadas nuvens anunciavam que a beleza que sempre permeava os Campos Elíseos, seria pela primeira vez maculada por uma amedrontadora tempestade que sem dúvida, arrasaria as árvores, as flores e os templos daquele santo lugar. As pobres almas que há séculos não conheciam o medo começaram a correr desordenadamente, procurando se protegerem contra aquela terrível ameaça. Dentre os seres vivos que zigue-zagueavam desnorteados, o corcel negro de Hades galopava com firmeza, rumo ao Templo onde o corpo de Perséfone estava guardado.

**...x...x...x...**

Era lindo. Aquela planície formada com delicadeza pela natureza, oferecia como um atrativo a mais, um esplêndido piso feito pela mais verde grama que já podia contemplar. Algumas árvores frutíferas se faziam presentes e ofereciam sombra perfeita. O Sol que iluminava aquele lugar era forte, mas acolhedor. Um cenário perfeito e por que não dizer, irreal.

E descansando seu corpo sob uma dessas inúmeras árvores, Cora sorria tal como uma criança que cansada de brincar, apenas recuperava o fôlego para uma nova aventura. Teve sono e ao fechar os olhos, sentiu o leve roçar de uma flor sobre seus lábios. Imediatamente, seus olhos cor de esmeralda se abriram e contemplaram um pequeno ser que sorridente, continuava a brincar com a flor.

"Acorda mamãe! Vamos brincar!" – a pequena criança pedia com uma voz aveludada e sapeca.

Ela apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente, fingindo dormir. Ouviu de novo a súplica da filha, mas continuou a fingir seu sono. Repentinamente, a pequena flor deu lugar a um toque quente e úmido em seus lábios. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, a jovem viu o rosto de Hades bem próximo ao seu.

"Viu como se acorda uma rainha sonolenta, Ephemerom?"

A resposta da pequena foi uma gargalhada divertida. Cora também não deixou de sorrir e de abraçar o marido carinhosamente. Aquilo era um sonho, mas parecia ser tão real que a deusa de Hades preferiu se entregar à ilusão, a encarar tão dura realidade.

"Meu amor, nem você quer me deixar dormir um pouco?" – ela perguntava carinhosamente, ainda abraçada a ele e com os seus olhos fechados.

"Infelizmente eu não posso minha rainha, pois temos que dizer adeus."

"Adeus?" – imediatamente Cora levanta seu rosto, afastando-se de Hades. Com terror, ela vê que seu marido e sua filha estão completamente cobertos de sangue. Ambos sofriam uma hemorragia nos olhos, como se ao contrário de lágrimas, estivessem chorando sangue. – "O que está acontecendo!" – com desespero, a deusa se aproxima da filha, a abraçando fortemente. A pequena apenas dá um suspiro e cai inanimada nos braços de Cora, morta. Ainda com a filha nos braços, Cora vê Hades completamente ferido, perdendo as forças e tombando próximo a ela. – "Hades!" – ela nota então que o sangue de Hades que mancha a grama, faz com que aquela vegetação imediatamente secasse, e que tal efeito progredisse geometricamente, secando tudo: flores, árvores e frutos. De joelhos, Cora era apenas uma expectadora muda de um terrível pesadelo.

"NÃO!"

**...x...x...x...**

O cristal que formava a ataúde onde o corpo de Cora estava protegido se desfaz como uma fina poeira estelar. Atordoada, Cora senta imediatamente, com o corpo lavado de suor, ainda gritando e chorando desesperadamente.

Aos poucos, seu coração voltou a palpitar mais calmamente e sua visão assimilou onde realmente estava. Tentando se lembrar do que acontecera a ela antes do pesadelo, a jovem deusa se senta no altar e com as mãos no rosto, ela tentava concatenar o que aconteceu a ela.

"Pelos céus, o que aconteceu...?" – ela repetia para si várias e várias vezes, até que em um breve instante, sua mente começou a formar frases desconexas a partir de algumas palavras que ela tinha certeza terem sido proferidas por Hades.

"Apenas sonhe com os campos primaveris... acordes apenas no dia... real vencedor... batalha... sonhos... fiel companheiro...".

Finalmente, ela compreendeu tudo. – "Hades! Athena! A guerra!"

E correndo para fora do Templo, a deusa constata que o seu pesadelo parecia ter transposto os portões dimensionais e se instalado de vez no Mundo dos Mortos. Lívida de medo e temor, a deusa contemplou um céu acinzentado e grossos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. Logo, seus olhos também avistaram o cavalo de Hades se aproximando a uma velocidade incrível e sem perca de tempo, a jovem monta no dorso do animal, que dá meia volta e parte velozmente rumo ao Palácio.

Antes de chegarem, Cora vê com desespero, os corpos dos deuses Hypnos e Thanatos inertes no chão. O coração da deusa neste momento, guerreia contra a sua razão, pois o primeiro diz que Hades continuava vivo e soberano, a esperando em seu trono, como sempre. Mas sua razão, esta a fazia ver seu Imperador derrotado e caído ao chão como um animal qualquer. Finalmente, o cavalo pára sua cavalgada em frente ao portão principal do Templo consagrado a Hades. Agora seria tudo ou nada.

E com passos tímidos, a filha de Deméter adentrava ao recinto que estava completamente entregue as trevas. A cada passo dado, sua boca secava mais e seu coração pulava mais descompassadamente. Logo, ela se aproximou do altar onde a eras atrás, foi o palco de seu casamento com Hades. Repentinamente, a deusa sentiu o cosmos de seu marido e ao virar bruscamente, ouviu um gemido: era ele.

"Hades!" – a deusa grita enquanto procurava o local onde Hades provavelmente estaria. Ela caminhou então por um corredor a leste do altar principal, que dava para outro local: o mausoléu onde Hades ocultava o seu verdadeiro corpo. Ao adentrar o recinto, a deusa conseguiu ver através da pálida luz que penetrava através de uma clarabóia, o Imperador jogado ao chão.

"Imperador!" – ela gritou e correndo, se ajoelha e rapidamente inclina a cabeça de Hades que pendeu molemente em seu colo. Cora viu que um filete de sangue saia do canto de sua boca. Ele não estava morto, a deusa tinha certeza disso, pois ainda sentia o cosmos dele se manifestar de uma forma débil. Mas seu rosto tomou para si uma inigualável expressão de terror ao notar que no local que sua mão tocou, sentiu uma umidade que logo constatou ser sangue originado de uma ferida bem maior na região abdominal. E logo a deusa concatenou que aquilo fora obra de Athena. Cora teve ali a certa resposta: a guerra acabou e com ela, Athena saiu vitoriosa.

"Cora..." – Hades sussurrou. A deusa tira seu olhar da mão suja de sangue e dirige para o rosto do deus. Hades abrira os olhos. – "Você veio..."

"Por favor não fale muito. Precisa descansar ou do contrário, seus ferimentos não irão sarar tão facilmente." – ela dizia anestesiada, tentando dar para Hades e para si mesma uma saída para toda aquela corrente de desgraças. – "Irei chamar Radhamantys e Minos para que venha lhe ajudar e..."

"Não... Cora, eles morreram..." – Hades falava com um tremendo esforço. – "Assim como eu também irei..."

"Não! Não fale nada! Você não irá desaparecer!" – a deusa gritava desesperada. Suas lágrimas molhavam o rosto e o pescoço do deus que voltou a fechar os olhos, mas que rapidamente os abriu de novo. Ele ainda deveria falar mais uma coisa a ela, antes de partir definitivamente.

"Cora... Escute-me. Você sabe que eu não sobreviverei... A guerra... A guerra foi injusta e a razão... Decaiu sobre Athena... Ela estava certa..."

"Hades..."

"Cora... Eu errei. E é por conta desse erro... Que partirei... Mas antes..." – ele puxa com esforço a pesada espada para junto de si e engolindo uma parcela maior de sangue que insistia em sair de sua boca, o deus diz. – "Tome-a para si. Esta espada... Será a prova de que o Reino não ficará sem... Sem um regente... Seja a rainha deste lugar... Retorne à vida todos aqueles que... Serviram-me... Cora por favor, me prometa... Será a rainha..." – Hades cessa suas palavras. O sangue agora o fazia dar engolfadas maiores, manchando seu rosto e fazendo com que seus olhos perdessem o brilho rapidamente. Cora enlouqueceu.

"Hades!" – ela o abraça, fazendo com que o rosto do deus ficasse bem próximo ao dela. – "Meu amor, por favor não parta! És um deus! Não pode fazer isso comigo! Já perdi nossa filha, por favor não me faça enlouquecer com a sua morte! Por favor..."

"Tenho medo..." – Hades diz em um tom de voz tão baixo, que Cora mal o consegue escutar – "Sem você... Tenho... Me..Do..."

E como uma onda que dá o seu repuxo, o cosmos de Hades desaparece por completo. O deus dos mortos havia desaparecido de uma vez por todas do mundo dos mortais e dos imortais.

"Ha...Hades..."

A deusa ofegava, enquanto sua mão ainda apertava com força o local do ferimento fatal. Seu maior desejo naquele momento era apenas esse: gritar. Gritar palavras desconexas, mostrar perante aquele local vazio e melancólico a sua dor e desespero. Mas ela se conteve. Diante daquele a quem amou, a jovem deixou cair uma última lágrima e com um semblante sereno, passou seus dedos nas pálpebras do deus, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem para sempre. Ouviu gritos de socorro e calmamente, retirou a bainha da espada de Hades e colocou em seus quadris, fazendo com que o lado que segurava a espada pendesse mais com o peso desta. Pôs-se de pé e nobremente, caminhou até a porta de entrada do Templo de Hades onde contemplou todo o desespero dos moradores daquele local, pois todo o Reino estava desabando e se destruindo, como uma queda de seqüência de dominós. Nesse momento, seu cosmo calmo resplandeceu e retirando a espada do falecido esposo da bainha, ordenou para que o equilíbrio se fizesse presente novamente.

Como em um passo de mágica, tudo o que estava sendo destruído voltou, como em um filme, a se reverter imediatamente. As negras nuvens se dissiparam, dando lugar novamente a misteriosa luz da perpétua manhã. A ventania cessou, voltando a ser apenas uma suave brisa. Os humanos pararam de correr desesperadamente, apenas admirando todo aquele fenômeno e a causadora de tal maravilha. Lentamente, a multidão começou a se fazer presente nas escadarias do Templo e ajoelhados, viram que aquela seria para eles de agora em diante, sua senhora e rainha.

**...x...x...x...**

Algum tempo se passou desde então e tudo voltou a ser como sempre foi. Os cento e oito espectros de Hades tiveram suas vidas reconstituídas e novamente guardavam não só o Castelo do Império, mas como todo o Reino dos Mortos com total zelo. Mas a rainha Perséfone foi mais além: também concedeu o dom da vida novamente para todos os guerreiros de Athena que perderam suas vidas nesta última Guerra. Segundo Cora, já bastava a dor que ela carregaria eternamente consigo. Não suportaria que mais alguém chorasse as lágrimas amargas da saudade.

Dessa forma, os dias se passavam no mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Todas as noites, nos jardins do Palácio, era sentida a presença da deusa que solitária, passeava a esmo entre as rosas que um dia, tiveram a sua atenção e que hoje, são apenas as belas sombras que ornamentam àquele quadro de tristeza singular. E em uma noite não muito diferente de todas as outras passadas, a filha de Deméter andava sem destino algum, quando foi interrompida pela presença de mais alguém. Ela se vira sem nenhum semblante de surpresa e vê diante de si, a sua fiel escudeira, a jovem Cianéia.

"Perdoe-me o incomodo _lady_ Cora, mas eu..."

"Não precisa me pedir desculpas Cianéia. Sua presença é sempre bem-vinda."

A jovem sorri um pouco sem graça e continua. – "Bem, é que já está muito tarde e eu vim lhe levar para os seus aposentos..." – a jovem pára novamente, ao notar que sobre ela, o olhar de Cora parecia a repreender. – Ah... Perdão...

"Cianéia. Eu me sinto bem melhor aqui." – a deusa baixa o olhar e diz em tom de desabafo. – "Sabes que àquele quarto é hoje para mim a pior prisão para o meu espírito..."

"Assim como a Sala do Trono e todo o Palácio em si." – Cianéia toma as palavras da deusa. – "_Lady_... Eu sei que onde quer que esteja, Lorde Hades deve está muito triste em ver que a senhora está assim. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele nunca quis que derramasse uma lágrima sequer."

"Eu sei... Mas é difícil! Eu sinto que a cada dia... Que a cada dia estou morrendo um pouco mais." – Cora fecha os olhos evitando que mais lágrimas caíssem.

A deusa se sente então, abraçada pela amiga. O que para os outros deuses seria uma afronta, para ela era uma honra muito grande: a de ter como melhor amiga, uma mortal ela. Então, as lágrimas saíram novamente de seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

"É muito grande... A dor do amor... A dor da perca... A dor da morte é muito grande Cianéia..."

"Eu sei senhora... Eu sei..." – a jovem repetia, tanto para a deusa como para si mesma. – "Mas, por favor, tente não pensar mais nisso. Venha, vou lhe levar até seus aposentos."

E assim, deusa e mortal somem através das sombras da noite. Cora saberia que não conseguiria dormir novamente, mas ao ver o empenho de sua serva, preferiu ceder e mais uma vez, ficar sozinha naquele aposento que trazia tantas lembranças que não se apagariam de sua mente jamais.

E então, o Destino pregou mais uma de suas peças, novamente...

**...x...x...x...**

Ainda não tinha percebido muito bem quanto tempo estava caminhando sem rumo algum. Tudo era revestida pela mais completa escuridão e apenas a luz aparecia quando vinha acompanhada pelo som de explosões de estrelas ainda em formação. Aquele lugar nunca foi visto por ninguém, mas ele não tinha dúvidas de onde realmente estava.

"Caos..." – Hades balbuciou enquanto um rápido filete de luz mostrou para ele um horizonte infindo de um deserto arenoso mergulhado nas trevas.

Outro relâmpago surgiu e ele teve a impressão de que tinha mais alguém ao seu lado. Mas como isso seria possível se apenas ele foi o deus destinado a povoar aquela imensidão formada apenas pelo nada?

"Não tenha medo. Se você tapar os ouvidos, não vai ouvir o barulho da explosão." – a pequena voz dizia determinada.

Outro raio. E sentiu que sua mão era tocada por outra. Um toque leve, macio, como se aquela estranha – pois pelo tom, o deus notou se tratar de uma voz feminina – com aquele gesto, lhe pedisse um pouco de carinho, de proteção. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, Hades pegou sua mão e mais um rápido feixe de luz cortou o etéreo. E assim, ele pode ver pela primeira vez, o rosto daquele ser. E nesse momento, os olhos do deus da morte se arregalaram, em meio a surpresa, a emoção e ao medo. Parou de caminhar e imediatamente, suas mãos conseguiram correr, mesmo que às cegas, os braços da pequena, chegando assim aos seus ombros, fazendo com que sua acompanhante parasse o passo e fosse virada para ele, que imediatamente flexionou levemente as pernas, a fim de que sua altura não ultrapassasse a dela.

"Quem é você?" – Hades perguntou com um tom de voz leve e de certa forma emocionado. Seria ela quem ele tanto procurou e por infelicidade teria ido parar naquele lugar? Seria ela sua filha...?

"Meu nome é Lírio Branco Selvagem." – a pequena jovem respondeu prontamente. – "Quem me contou isso foi um senhor chamado Destino."

"Destino...?" – o imortal repetiu a última palavra num misto de emoção e incredulidade.

"Sim." – a pequena adolescente voltou a responder com um ar infantil no olhar e continuou. – "Ele me contou também que eu só vou sair daqui quando o meu pai vir até aqui e me buscar..." – ela parou ao notar que aqueles olhos verdes que a encaravam estavam marejados de lágrimas. Assim, preferiu perguntar: - "E quem é você? E o que veio fazer aqui? Ninguém vem até aqui, sabia?"

"Eu sou o seu pai, Ephemeron. E eu vim até aqui para lhe buscar..."

**...x...x...x...**

Os primeiros raios da manhã entravam insinuantes através das escarlates cortinas dos aposentos da Rainha do Mundo dos Mortos. Como era de se imaginar, Cora não dormia e sim, permanecera toda a noite acordada, como um fantasma. Seu rosto estava completamente pálido e seus olhos, opacos. Não chorou mais, mas isso era apenas externamente. Sua alma estava vazia e isso era um fato inegável.

Tinha que se levantar, tomar um bom banho. Logo, a jovem ergue-se rumo a janela, a fim de retirar do caminho da luz do dia, as pesadas cortinas. A luz então tocou seu rosto, revelando o inchaço de seus olhos fundos. Nesse momento, seu coração deu um pulo. Cora acabara de escutar um terrível som de desabamento vindo da direção onde se localizava o mausoléu onde continham os corpos de seu marido e de sua filha.

"Bom dia, _lady_ Cora. Eu trouxe a sua refei..." – Cianéia para imediatamente de falar ao ver a sua senhora correr para fora do quarto. – "_Lady_ Cora! O que aconteceu!"

A jovem não recebeu resposta alguma e preocupada, resolveu correr atrás dela. Rapidamente a rainha consegue sair dos domínios internos do Palácio e avista passeando calmamente nos jardins do Palácio, o corcel negro que pertencia a Hades. Ao avistar a deusa, prontamente o animal vai até ela, curvando-se na intenção de lhe dar a condição de guiá-lo. Segurando na crina do animal, a jovem o vira em direção ao mausoléu que começa a trotar com uma velocidade impressionante.

"Mas o que aconteceu afinal de contas...?" – Cianéia indaga, ao ver a sua senhora a uma distância considerável.

Passado alguns minutos, Cora finalmente chega até o Templo Póstumo. Como sua intuição previra, o local estava completamente destruído. Era como se uma explosão ocorrida no interior do Templo o tivesse feito em milhares de escombros. Assustada e ao mesmo tempo admirada com essa inusitada situação, a deusa desce do cavalo e com passos trêmulos, se aproxima da antiga construção, mas na altura do sexto passo, suas pernas perdem as forças e de joelhos, caem diante de outra visão. Cora chegou a pensar que estaria completamente louca. Aquilo não poderia ser possível... Não poderia ser real.

Saindo de uma fresta da enorme montanha de entulhos, um homem segurava a mão de uma menina-moça de olhar bastante curioso e perspicaz. Ambos não sofreram nenhuma forma de trauma pela explosão, pois a causa do desabamento eram na realidade, eles próprios. Ao avistarem a deusa, a menina não segurou a sua natural curiosidade e virando-se para o homem que continha em seu semblante um incomum sorriso jubiloso, pergunta mais uma vez:

"Como ela é linda! Quem é ela?"

"Ela é sua mãe." – e caminhando na frente, ele chegou até a jovem que ainda estava de joelhos e estendeu-lhe a mão, gentilmente.

"Isso é um sonho... Não pode... Não pode ser real." – Cora repetia para si mesma ao ver Hades em sua frente. Ela não queria sofrer mais por conta de uma ilusão que sua mente poderia estar lhe provocando naquele momento.

"Existe um ditado humano que eu sempre achei correto: "os sonhos podem se realizar"." – Hades disse e prontamente, ele ergue o corpo trêmulo de sua esposa. – "Eu voltei. E trouxe nossa filha também."

Não houve tempo para mais palavras. Cora estendeu os braços para a pequena jovem que os recebeu com alegria.

"Você é muito linda mamãe." – a menina disse com toda a ternura que apenas um filho pode ter para com sua mãe.

"Você também meu amor. Você é linda!" – a deusa respondia entre lágrimas.

Nesse momento, chegavam a cena, os espectros Valentine de Harpia, Radamanthys de Wivern, e Cianéia. Com uma incontida surpresa e terror, viram Hades e a pequena Ephemeron também.

"Imperador!" – Radamanthys interveio. – "Não acredito que estejas..."

"Sim." – Hades respondeu com seu tom de voz costumeiro. – "Voltei e trouxe também, a princesa do Reino. Agora, quero que incubem os melhores espectros para fazerem a partir de hoje, a guarda particular da Princesa Ephemeron. A ordem vale para você também Valentine."

"Sim senhor!" – os dois servos responderam ao mesmo tempo, de joelhos.

"E quanto a você Cianéia." – Hades se virou para a dama de companhia e disse. – "Como você sempre fez companhia à Rainha, creio que é a mais indicada para ser a dama de companhia da Princesa."

"Será... Será uma honra Imperador!" – Cianéia respondeu prontamente em meios as lágrimas de alegria por aquele momento.

E voltando a olhar as duas deusas que ainda estavam abraçadas, o deus diz com um tom de voz diferente. Uma voz carregada de afeto. – Damas, agora podemos voltar para o Palácio.

Nesse dia, o sombrio Palácio dos Mortos encheu-se de luz. Nenhuns dos seus moradores se lembravam com exatidão qual foi a última vez que aquele lugar havia sido a sede de um festim como aquele, mas isso era o que menos importava agora. O que realmente importava era o fato de que finalmente, a alegria havia se estabelecido nos corações dos senhores daquele Reino obscuro e misterioso.

Todos puderam então conhecer, a bela filha dos deuses da morte. A princesa – que fisicamente aparentava a idade de uma garota de 13 anos, - estava impecavelmente vestida em uma túnica branca, adornada com jóias de talhe belíssimo. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos, com exceção de duas mechas na frente, que estavam presos em tranças. Sua pele branca era de certa forma corada e seus olhos verdes – herança que ninguém saberia dizer se era do pai ou da mãe – brilhavam cheios de curiosidade pelo novo mundo que começaria a descobrir em breve.

Os pais por sua vez, pacientemente respondiam as inúmeras perguntas feitas pela nova deusa. Sabiam que ela teria ainda muito mais perguntas a fazer. Mas sabiam também que teriam todo o tempo que quisessem para respondê-las.

"Minha deusa. Gostaria de dançar?"

"Dançar?" – Cora indaga surpresa pelo pedido inusitado do esposo.

"Sim." – ele responde gentilmente. – "Gostaria de senti-la em meus braços, mais uma vez."

Com um sorriso tímido, a deusa cede ao pedido do marido e ambos caminham até o meio do salão. A leve música então embala os dois seres em uma dança que mais parece ser um inicio de um leve planado no ar. Cora se sentiu mais uma vez, protegida pelos braços do marido e em retribuição, o abraçou com mais força. Sentia-se pequena diante da imponência física de Hades, mas isso não a importava em nada. O que apenas ela queria era que aquele momento, em que sentia estar voando, não passasse jamais. Cora entoou apenas em pensamento, uma prece para que aquele doce momento não terminasse jamais.

Hades por sua vez, sentiu que a esposa o abraçava com mais carinho e aquilo lhe trouxe um prazer incomparável. Teve a mesma vontade de abraçá-la com mais força, mas teve receio de machucar uma flor tão frágil como aquela. Enquanto ele a olhava com carinho, Cora o olhou com paixão e lhe deu um sorriso inigualável. Aquele gesto foi o suficiente para que o deus, com um gesto rápido, tomasse os lábios de Perséfone em um beijo apaixonado e carregado de saudades.

**...x...x...x...**

Os primeiros raios da manhã entravam insinuantes através das escarlates cortinas dos aposentos dos deuses do Mundo dos Mortos. Como era de se imaginar, Cora não dormia e sim, permanecera toda a noite acordada, amando e sendo amada por Hades. Seu rosto estava completamente descansado e seus olhos, mais belos do que nunca. Seus cabelos caiam desordenados pelo tórax de Hades, que naquele momento não dormia, mas mantinha os olhos fechados, descansando de uma noite tão maravilhosa e tão inesquecível.

"Você sabia que iria retornar não era?" – a rainha corta o silêncio momentâneo. – "Não podes imaginar o quanto eu sofri sem ter você ao meu lado. Não podes imaginar o tamanho do meu pesar."

"Minha deusa, eu não retornaria mais." – ele respondeu. – "O que fez eu agora ter você em meus braços foi o que os humanos chamam de milagre."

"Milagre?" – a deusa indaga, com um sorriso divertido.

"Sim." – ele abre os olhos e com delicadeza, acaricia o rosto dela. – "O milagre do amor. Do seu amor."

"Hades..."

"Cora. Você me salvou do meu destino certo. Foi o fruto do seu amor, foi a nossa filha, que me tirou daquele deserto seco e sem vida que é o Caos. E é por isso, é por Ephemeron que eu lhe agradeço."

"Eu te amo." – foi a resposta dada por Cora.

"Eu também lhe amo."

A deusa encostou seus lábios nos do deus com muito carinho. As respirações próximas se misturavam, acendendo mais uma vez o desejo entre ambos. Mas antes que Hades a tomasse em mais um beijo, a deusa lhe fez uma última indagação.

"Meu amor. Será que nossa história será conhecida e lembrada pelos humanos?"

"Talvez. Talvez nossa história chegue até os humanos, mas talvez isso jamais aconteça. Porém, se um dia o nosso amor for contado por alguém, quero que esse alguém intitule nossa história como 'O Mito do Amor Eterno'."

"'O Mito do Amor Eterno'? É sem dúvida um belo nome." – a deusa sorri.

A resposta do deus foi um beijo. E enquanto se beijavam, a jovem deusa tentava falar, sem muito sucesso. A impaciência dela divertia Hades, que a prendeu com mais força entre os braços, forçando seus lábios aos dela com mais urgência. Logo, a deusa se dá por vencida e se deixa ser beijada por Hades mais uma vez.

Ela sabia que para muitas coisas, sua força era sem dúvida, inferior a de Hades e a de muitos outros deuses. Mas a revelação que seu marido fizera, a fez perceber que não era fraca e sim, uma deusa forte em todos os sentidos: sua força fez com que o mais frio deus a amasse e que por ela, enfrentasse todos os obstáculos possíveis. Sua força subjugou aos lascivos dotes de Afrodite, que se viu reduzida a apenas, uma lenda. Sua força foi capaz de resgatar da morte, seu grande amor e por fim, sua força fez com que seu destino, desse uma inimaginável reviravolta, fazendo com que seu mito tido como um dos mais trágicos mitos contados pela humanidade, se tornasse então, um mito feliz, real e eterno.

**...x...x...x...**

**Fim do mito, mas não do amor. Pois este sim, nunca deixará de ser eterno... E inabalável.**

**...x...**

**Música tema do Fanfic "O Mito do Amor Eterno"**

**My Immortal (clip version)**

**By Evanescence**

**I'm so tired of being here**

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis_

**And if you have to leave**

_E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que você vá_

**Because your presence sill lingers here**

_Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui_

**And it won't leave me alone**

_E isso não vai me deixar sozinha_

****

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar_****

**This pain is just too real**

_Essa dor é bem real_

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos_

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

_Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos_

**But you still have**

_Mas você ainda tem_

**All of me**

_Tudo de mim_

**You used to captivate me**

_Você me cativou_

**By your resonating light**

_Com sua vida ressonante_

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

_Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás_

**Your face it haunts **

_Seu rosto frequenta_

**My once pleasant dreams**

_Meus sonhos alegres_

**Your voice it chased away**

_Sua voz persegue_

**All the sanity in me**

_Toda a sanidade em mim_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar_

**This**** pain is just too real**

_Essa dor é bem real_

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

_Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos_

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

_Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos_

**But you still have**

_Mas__ você ainda tem_

**All of me**

_Tudo__ de mim_

**I've tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

_Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui_

**And though you're still with me**

_Mas penso que você ainda está comigo_

**I've been alone all along**

_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo_

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas finais:_**

_Enfim, o fim! Rsrsrsrs... Graças a Deus, consegui terminar esse fic que me deu o prazer de ter tantos amigos! Quero agradecer a todos que leram "O Mito do Amor Eterno". Esse fanfic é dedicado a todos vocês, meus grandes amigos! Pensei em citar aqui o nome de todos vocês, mas preferi não faze-lo, pois sem dúvida eu cometeria o grave erro de esquecer de algum nome e isso seria chato demais tanto para vocês como para mim._

_Eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, dois projetos de fics que estou pretendendo fazer, mas é claro, gostaria de saber primeiro, a opinião de vocês. Bem, o primeiro projeto será um fic – ainda sem título definido – no qual os protagonistas serão a Ephemeron, a filha de Hades e Cora e o Shun, o nosso amado cavaleiro de bronze. A história ainda não está muito bem definida, mas será bastante centralizada no amor e no sentimentalismo humano._

_O segundo projeto se trata de uma série de one-shots (fics de um capítulo) onde eu pretendo contar a origem dos espectros de Hades mais conhecidos. O título dessa série será "O nascimento de uma estrela" e a primeira "cobaia", será o espectro Sphinx de Pharaó! (Risos) _

_Mas antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de saber de vocês se eu faço ou não! (Risos)_

_Bem, acho que as notas finais terminam por aqui. Mais uma vez, o meu MUITO OBRIGADO a todos vocês, meus grandes amigos!_

_Até o nosso próximo encontro!_

******_ Arthemisys :._**


End file.
